


KaruNagi eng ver.

by jyouth



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyouth/pseuds/jyouth
Summary: Setting after Koro-sensei's departure, each graduation from grade 3-E from Kunugigaoka, and living a life called the future. Movie set? (7 years later)





	1. -COINCIDENTAL & PECULIARITY-

**Author's Note:**

> This one is series, long one. I hope you enjoy. I'm so sorry for the grammar spelling. :''''  
> I'm so sorry for the characters I forgot to tag. *cried

After their graduation and success in the homicide class, they have been provided with _Koro_ - _sensei's_ lessons learned for a year in our 3rd grade at _Kunugigaoka_ High School to get to the chosen future. They also have a goal that becomes their choice thanks to the guidance of _Koro_ - _sensei_.

_However, weirdness occurred between them._

_Nagisa Shiota_ enters a bookshop, looking for a reference to his readiness to face his students later and how he will teach them. _Is it like Koro-sensei? Or is it like a principal_? His work as a teacher now becomes his top priority. A smile crossed his face as he looked through the textbooks as well as another interesting book that was draped in the shop's bookcase.

Without him realizes it, as well as this one man, he picked up a magazine containing his preferred director to make a new movie and a few more things about him in the magazine. " _Heee_ ~ he made a spin-off from the original story," hearing the voice, Nagisa turned around while selecting a book. The figure certainly surprised him. "Oh! He also made a sequel to this movie? Great! I'll see it first! "The unchanging grin spread across his face, despite his clothes in a black suit, and carrying an office bag.

            "Karma- _kun_ ...!"

            "Ng?" The call made the man who was called turned, and his eyes widened as he saw who called him. A tiny body, sky-blue hair, the same colored but dangerous eyes reminded him of someone. "Nagisa ...!" A smile was drawn as Nagisa was still staring at his eyes. "Coincidentally huh~" Nagisa blinked his eyes.

            "It’s rare to see you here ...! I heard you're very busy ... " _Karma_ _Akabane_ nodded his head at the mention of Nagisa's remark.

"Well, that's right. At least I want to skip a bit, "his tongue poked out, his grin and his casual style remained unchanged until now. _Karma still remains Karma_ , although his clothes are even better now. "What are you doing here? Heard class 3-E is still maintained huh? "Nagisa laughed at the comment.

            "Hahaha, that's why I became a teacher in that class"

            "Heee ~ you're just like _Koro_ - _sensei_ right" Nagisa doesn’t deny that. He really wanted to be a teacher like _Koro-sensei_. _Whether or not, Nagisa does not know yet_.

            "Do you still like that director, Karma- _kun_?" Nagisa asks as Karma goes back to reading the magazines that they both see. They have similarities in favorite movies.

            "Hmm. Otherwise I won’t find out about this"Karma moved past him carrying the magazine, heading toward the cashier. "So, Nagisa? You have time? I'm hungry and intend to go to the café, "Nagisa smiled immediately and nodded in agreement.

            "I come along" while carrying two books that have been selected, Nagisa now standing next to Karma to the checkout. It's been a long time since both of them aren’t together like this.

            "I heard you say that there will be a movie, can we watch together?" Nagisa asked as Karma opened the magazine again.

            "Okay. But Nagisa, you're still not used to call me a name huh? "Nagisa gasped as Karma teased him like that.

            "Ah, sorry, habit," Karma laughed.

            "It is okay. After all, I'm the first one who calls you by name, slowly "Karma doesn’t really think about names, whether he likes his family's name or not, Nagisa doesn’t know. But because of the fight between killing and saving Koro-sensei, Karma requested that they no longer need to use formal language, but to call by name alone. _Strangely, instead of himself not wanting to call Karma by name alone, but there is something different when he calls Karma like that_. "Nagisa? I’m gonna leave you, you know ~ "

            "Ah, yes!"

            Both went to the café Karma mean and spend time together until the afternoon.

Three days later, this incident re-happened, the second encounter is not accidental. "Ka-Karma- _kun_?!" Nagisa who was with _Kaede_ _Kayano_ and _Manami_ _Okuda_ was surprised to see Karma walking in him free clothes with a drink in a café.

            "Ng? _Aree_ ~ We meet again, Nagisa. Oh, this time you're with Kayano- _chan_ and Okuda- _san_. "He said as he leaned over to see what was scattered on their desks. Karma sees two parfaiters ordered Kayano and Okuda, while Nagisa orders coffee. "I didn’t know you could drink coffee, Nagisa."

            "Of course I can!" Karma laughed again when Nagisa was annoyed to hear himself being rejected by Karma again. "Karma- _kun_ , are you alone?"

            "Ng?" Karma turned back with a straw in his mouth.

            "Want to join us-"

            "Ah, I pass. After this I have to get back to the office, just come to buy a drink. "Karma gave a handsome twinkle that made the three blush. Karma left with a wave of his hand, and his figure disappeared after leaving the door of the café.

            "Wait, Na-gi-sa!"

            "Eh?" Nagisa turned as Kayano called to him.

            "You still can’t call her a name? Didn’t Karma ask for it? "Okuda nodded in agreement. Nagisa could only sigh softly and turn his back to the missing void through the exit.

            "I don’t know, it's weird to call him a name ..."

            "Don’t be like that, Nagisa- _kun_! You could hurt his feelings! You guys friends since first grade right? "Nagisa blinked in shock as he felt the truth at Okuda's words. Although Karma asks, _he doesn’t insist_. _He never minded that I still had trouble calling him a name_. Kayano nodded her head approvingly.

            "That’s right..."

A week later this coincidence feels like no coincidence. Nagisa again sees Karma sitting under a tree with a milk box in her hand and a straw in his mouth, sipping himself while reading something on his thighs. "How could this be so ..."

            "Ng?" Karma looked up as he was covered in a shadow, and that was Nagisa. "Nagisa, is it possible that this is not a coincidence huh?" Nagisa's face flushed as Karma said it easily. "I’m kidding. Coming home from teaching? "Nagisa nodded and sat next to Karma.

            "Ng, as usual, my class boys are wild more than our friends." Nagisa said with a laugh. Karma laughed too.

            "Maybe the principal deliberately gave you naughty students, and wants to see if you're like _Koro_ - _sensei_ " Karma laughed, the grin reminded Nagisa of her figure at school and worked on it.

            "Hahaha I guess so. Karma- _kun_ , what is that? "Nagisa said while looking at a book on the thigh Karma.

            "Oh, this? Data, sort of. I found it interesting, so I'll see it better now, hehehe. "

            "You didn’t pick it up just as you did with _Koro_ - _sensei_ right ...?"

            "Hm? What do you mean? "He must have taken it on purpose! Certainly! "Oh ya Nagisa, how is your relationship with Kayano- _chan_?" Nagisa gasped, her face flushed, as Karma asked her.

            "What do you mean by my relationship ...?"

            "Eh? My question is wrong huh? Then how far is your relationship with- "

                        "I understand, I understand! Don’t say it out loud! "Nagisa closed Karma's mouth with his hand and made Karma smile. The usual devil's smile. "I-I still prioritize my work as a teacher and how to handle my students ..." Nagisa answered hesitantly, his face flushed. Karma just chuckled at his expression.

                        "Well, like you, Nagisa."

            "Eh?" Karma just smiled as Nagisa did not hear what Karma said. "Karma- _kun_ also, are you serious with Okuda- _san_ ...?"

                        "NG? ah, I once said I was interested in her huh ... "Karma looked at the book again and opened the next page. "Well, it's just the one I told you. She's just interesting to talk with, and I feel comfortable with her. Like when I was with you. "Nagisa turned his eyes at the last sentence. Karma closed the book, stood up and patted his ass.

                        "Ka-Karma- _kun_?"

"NG? ah, because we often happen to meet, lest we be mated? "Karma leaned forward and now his face is very close to Nagisa's face. The short-haired man was now blushing and distancing himself to crash into a tree. "Hahaha, I'm kidding." Karma took his bag that was draped beside his. "Bye" Karma went away with a wave of hands also with words that seemed unspoken. _Is this intentional? Does Karma know he will meet? Is Karma looking for the same place I used to visit? No-no, where possible_! Nagisa also decided to find out and ask this further.

Nagisa came with his mother to watch a movie his mother wanted to watch. Accidentally, he saw Karma was choosing the movie being aired. "Karma- _kun_? It's not the day that the movie airs ... "

            "Ng? _Are_ , we meet again, Nagisa! I think we're a matchmate! "

            "Please stop it!!" Karma laughed, as usual, thought Nagisa. He is alone, now wearing more and more striking clothes. Although it is in accordance with Karma itself.

            "That's your friend, Nagisa?"

            "Ah, mom. Yeah, mother already know, this is Karma- _kun_. "Karma smiled and bowed slightly.

            "Well, it's been a long time ago," Nagisa's mother is now better than ever, forcing him to make him a woman. _Thanks to Koro-sensei also Karma, Nagisa can pass his day with his mother well_.

            "Thank goodness you’re fine" Karma smiled, whether sincere or not, it was Karma's habit. "I don’t know that you like movies too,"

            "Ahaha, Nagisa recently showed interesting movies, I became interested and wanted to try to watch in cinema." mother laugh when talking about film with Karma. The man just smiled and listened.

            "Hee ~ hence you are now watching with her huh?" Mother nodded her head again.

            "Ah, Nagisa, there is mom’s friend who will watch the same movie. What if you and Karma are watching movie together? "Nagisa gasped as his mother said it plainly, as if she wanted to let Nagisa along with Karma.

            "Eh? Really? But what about you...? "

"It is okay! They are my mom's friends, will definitely take my mother home. Mother will call you if there is something, Nagisa! "Mother went and went to the theme, who came with her husband as well as his friend. They booked tickets and came in with food as well as drinks.

            "Ah, mother!" Karma laughed behind him.

            "Somehow we can be together again, Nagisa."

            "This is not your act right?!" Nagisa was surprised to hear what she said. He saw Karma staring in surprise, of course shock. "S-sorry, Karma- _kun_ , I'm ..."

            "Oh, I found something interesting. Nagisa, do you want to watch? "Karma is far from him, whether he heard what Nagisa said when he blamed Karma, is not clear. Nagisa followed with a worried expression. "What’s wrong? Just tell me if you don’t want to watch. "

            "Eh? No, that's not what I mean- "

            "So you want popcorn? Or just drink? "Ask Karma who is now ordering beside him. _His expression didn’t show anything else, Karma good at putting face poker face_.

            "D-drinks only ..."

            "Okay. One big popcorn two drinks. "

Both walked to the movie studio to be screened. Nagisa winced and was anxious to apologize. "U-um… Karma- _kun_ ,"

                        "Ng?"

                        "The matter was, um ..."

            "No problem, Nagisa. Think of it as a coincidence, "Karma said, without thinking too long. Nagisa could only raise eyebrow, whether she was forgiven Karma or not. Both found their own chairs in the studio, and Karma sat proudly. "I can’t wait!" He said cheerfully.

Both were finished watching, Karma who looks happy to stretch his body by raising his hands up. The grin on his face widened as Nagisa frowned his eyebrows. He was surprised to see his mother outside, and approached her with concern. "Mother! I thought I was home with friends..."

                        "Sorry Nagisa, they have a business so can’t drive me home. I thought you and Karma were watching, so I’m waiting here after your movie is over. "

                        "Ha..." Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief, then turned to remember that he had been with Karma. "Karma- _kun_!" He paused as he saw Karma smiling at him. He waved again and walked away.

                        "Bye, Nagisa."

"Karma!" The man turned as his hands went into his pockets. His expression as usual, flat and cold. _But that is exactly what Karma is_. "I-if there's anything else, would you email me?" Karma paused, blinking twice and smiling.

            "Sure. But I guess I'll be busy for a couple of days, I'll see if I can ~ "Karma is not looking back now, his back is walking alone, and disappears in the crowd.

            "Hey, Nagisa, is Karma- _kun_ really all right?"

            "Eh?" Nagisa blinked in surprise.

            "When Mom accidentally saw him first, Karma put on a sad expression. Is it just a feeling huh? "Nagisa screamed, he was increasingly worried about Karma's condition, which accidentally met him, and himself hurt Karma here.

Karma's remarks are true, Nagisa and Karma haven’t met for over a month. Nagisa sometimes meets Kayano and Okuda while telling about the state of Karma. "What if you try to send him an email, Nagisa?" Okuda nodded approvingly.

            "But I ..." Nagisa moved her two touching fingers.

            "Just asking the situation just won’t matter right? We're friends! "Nagisa was surprised. _True, he forgot that Karma is his friend, friend since first grade. Why hesitate_? Nagisa sighed.

            "You’re right. I'll try. "Kayano and Okuda nodded their heads with a smile.

Nagisa begins to inquire about Karma via email. "But it does, we get to see Karma more often today" Kayano said as she poked her face and sipped her drink. Okuda nodded his head.

            "Maybe not as often as Nagisa- _kun_ , it's just that we get to see Karma- _kun_ too much ..." Nagisa blinked twice.

            "Really?" Now Nagisa's eyebrows twisted as they both confirmed what they were saying. _Apparently there is something strange with Karma_!

            Karma replied to his email at night. Nagisa sends his email like this:

_Karma-kun, sorry if it's sudden, but are you okay?_

            Karma replied shorter.

_Sorry Nagisa! But I'm fine._

Nagisa tried to believe what Karma sent, and wished he could see it directly and ask it until he confessed. However, he knows, both are quite busy, especially Karma. He was worried about disturbing Karma when asked to meet.

_So. Are you busy?_


	2. -WEIRD FEELNG AND KARMA-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is their coincident really just coincident? What Nagisa and Karma thinks about it?

A week later Nagisa returned to a bookstore that accidentally brought him up with Karma. However, his condition is quite different, given Nagisa feel himself today is not good. More than usual warmth and eyesight that began to blur also made him unable to concentrate in finding the books he needed. The balance began to collapse, and he began to fall backward. However, somebody stopped him and surprised her. "Oops, it's very dangerous," Nagisa opened his eyes slowly, though his vision had begun to blur. Red hair covered the light from him and made a shadow. "You haven’t changed, Nagisa."

Karma took him home, and he was again greeted by the mother. "Nagisa! What happened? "The karma that brought him now handed it to his mother. Nagisa's face flushed, his breath quick and sweat pouring. The fever is clearly visible on Nagisa's face now.

            "I think he's pushing himself, even resting can cure him. About school just tell the truth. "

            "Geez, you shouldn’t push yourself ..." the mother started to take her inside.

            "All right, I'm done here,"

            "Karma- _kun_? Would you like to come inside? "Karma laughed as his mother held him.

            "I just come to escort Nagisa home, I happen to see him in the bookstore when going to buy a magazine. So- "Karma stopped when he saw Nagisa's hand reaching for his hand. Karma stared in surprise.

            "... if you're not busy ..." Karma blinked, then sighed softly. A smile returned on his face, the smile that Nagisa knew.

            "OK."

Karma helps Nagisa's mother change his clothes, make him a porridge, and give him a compress. Karma sat in Nagisa's chair after it was finished, opening a book he was carrying. "I’m sorry, Karma- _kun_ " Karma looked up and blinked, his smile returned.

            "No problem. After all I'm also free. "Karma opened his book, and his eyes began to move.

            "You didn’t buy anything there? Wasn’t that ... "Karma chuckled.

            "The moment that came to mind just brought you home, I forgot about the magazine I was looking for." Nagisa blinked his eyes, slowly as Karma laughed.

There was a moment of silence when the two were busy on their own. Karma's eyes moved swiftly, and his hands flicked through the pages of the book he was carrying. Karma glanced over, saw Nagisa close his eyes, and his breath was still fast.

            "Hey, Karma- _kun_ , about that time ..." Karma glanced up, blinked twice at the sight of Nagisa's guilty expression. Sighs and smiles are visible on Karma's face.

            "Hey, Nagisa. I can see you anytime if I want. I can email you first right? Is that enough to be a solution to our coincidence? "Nagisa's eyes widened. Karma is right, if both want to meet, they can make an appointment first or come to a place that allows both to be. _For what to behave like a stalker and say his second meeting as a coincidence_?

            "After all we won’t split too far." Karma returns to his book. Nagisa didn’t understand the meaning of Karma's last words.

            "Sorry, Karma ..." Karma now looked up, and blinked. He smiled and sighed softly, as fever defeated Nagisa, causing him to close his eyes and sleep.

Three days later Nagisa recovered, and returned to him day as a teacher and taught his students like Koro-sensei. Now Nagisa came to a family restaurant, and after ordering, he saw Karma come in and queue to buy. He only wore a plain clothes and jacket, without carrying his briefcase. After ordering, Karma blinked to see Nagisa looking at him with a smile that seemed biased. "You eat here too?"

            "Just to pass the time, besides tomorrow the exam student, I can only wait for the result." Karma sat across from Nagisa and laughed.

            "You’re right. Sensei is just waiting for the test results after teaching his students "Karma biting his fries. Karma blinked twice when he saw Nagisa put a straw on his drink. Then he touched Nagisa's forehead, making the blue-eyed man startled. "Are you allright?" Nagisa blinked twice, then smiled and nodded his head.

            "Ng" Karma blinked twice, then smiled.

            "Thank goodness, but my touch made your cheeks have to blush?" Nagisa looked up at the grin on Nagisa's face. The panic began to hit his face, and began to turn red.

            "Really?" Both hands touched his own cheek. _Nagisa behaves like a girl_. Karma laughed. Nagisa pursed his lips, and blinked bewilderedly. Somehow Karma's remark is usually spicy and full of provocation, but when he worries about himself, it feels warm in his heart. _Does Karma change_?

            "Karma also?" Nagisa opened his hamburger wrapping paper. "Is your job fun?" Karma glanced as he sucked his own drink.

            "Ng? ah ~ very busy. I feel I have to skip every moment of my busy life. "Karma sipped his drink again, his eyebrows furrowed, Nagisa chuckled. The red-haired blinked, as Nagisa was still chuckling. Karma grinned.

            "You still call me that, Nagisa."

            "Eh?" Nagisa blinked and stopped laughing. Karma just looked at him, still with his smile. Nagisa just blinked, he didn’t understand what Karma meant.

The two of them go home together, and intend to visit again their class first. But on the road, the two see people who feel like their friends while in that class. One of them turned, and a smile crossed his face. "Ah! Karma, Nagisa! "After his words, some of the people next to him started turning, and the smile was also a laugh of joy.

            "Nagisa! Are you just still this tall? " _Rio_ _Nakamura_ wraps his hand around Nagisa's neck, who is hurt by what Nakamura has told him. _Yuuma_ _Isogai_ and _Hiroto_ _Maehara_ also approached Karma which is now so high.

            "Karma! You're so tall! "

            "Every day drinking strawberry milk huh!" Karma just smiled, as both pat and started talking about the high Karma. _Ryoma_ _Terasaka_ also approached, so did the two other friends.

Nagisa turned his head, glancing at how Karma was so high in sight. "Nagisa!" The tap on his shoulders made him startled. Finally after sighing, he turned to see who patted him. "No need to be shocked, right?" Kayano said with a big smile. "We've seen each other almost often?"

            " _Areee_ ~~ you guys often do ya? Date huh? "Nakamura teases, like the ordinary Karma do. Kayano's face flushed, while Nagisa just laughed. The red-haired man turned, and saw how Nagisa was now surrounded by a woman higher than him. The blue eyes of Nagisa accidentally met his, and both were shocked.

            "Nagisa ~ would you rather start drinking milk?"

            "STOP IT, KARMA!" Karma laughed, his usual grin as he mocked and abused Nagisa. The blue-haired man sighed softly, a smile returning on his face.

"Hey, how? Have you asked about Karma's situation? "Kayano whispered to Nagisa, making him glance at the girl whose hair is now dark green is dark brown. Nagisa nodded his head.

            "Ng, it is okay he said. We also met some of these days, because Karma accidentally saved me before fainting in a bookstore. "Nagisa laughed while wiping her head. Kayano leaned forward.

            "Eh? You’re sick?? Is it okay now? "Kayano immediately panicked, touching Nagisa's forehead and neck without hesitation, likening it to her body temperature.

            "Nagisa sick? When? "Nakamura asked, eyes wide with disbelief.

            "Just three days ago ..."

            "I'm also surprised you know, Nagisa almost fainted in the bookshop" Karma is now approaching with a plain expression. Nagisa looked up at the redheaded man. "I think Nagisa hates me so the killing nature comes out ~"

            "I won’t do it in public, KARMA!" Karma laughed, whenever Nagisa returned his ignorance.

            "You guys meet?" Kayano asked Karma. The red-haired man shook his head slowly.

            "I'm looking for a magazine, and when I just got in I saw Nagisa ready to fall to the floor. Really frighting me out. "Nagisa lowered her head.

            "I-I'm sorry ..." Nakamura and Kayano turned to the blue-haired man. Guilt was painted on his face without lies. Karma sighed softly.

            "It's okay." His big hand rubbed Nagisa's head, making him look up, and the two looked at each other. Karma just gave him the usual smile. Nagisa is confused, about the feeling he feels whenever Karma touches him. In contrast to how Nakamura and Kayano treat him. He didn’t want Karma angry and hate him.

            "Oh yeah, are you planning on going to our class?" Isogai asks his friends who are now walking towards their class once in junior high. School buildings that are separate from other classes, are found in a mountainous area of nature, where they practice and prepare to kill their own teachers.

            "Karma and Nagisa too aren’t you?" Maehara asked, looking at how the two of them went back together.

            "Ng" Karma said shortly and nods agree from Nagisa.

They all cleaned up the place, as if they were still part of that place until now. Terasaka and Karma return to play, and almost fight each other. "Seeing them remember your fight, Nagisa."

The blue-haired man turned, and saw Nakamura sitting beside him with a smile. Its nature is unchanged, and looks more beautiful. Nagisa appreciates all the women in his class, as well as his son, including Karma himself. The man is now busy playing with Terasaka and Itona Horibe, who also appeared and started chatting together.

"Itona- _kun_ also looks changed huh," said Kayano who approached. Sugino and Kanzaki approached. Both clothes are so harmonious.

            "Newlyweds!" Nakamura said livelyly, where Kayano and Nagisa laughed. Unknowingly the blue-haired man, Karma turned, saw how the new couple was together and put an embarrassed expression on both of his faces.

            "They made us jealous huh" Isogai came over with a sigh and his handsome smile was still on his face. Karma turned, "Are you in a relationship, Karma? What about Okuda- _san_? "

            "Haaa? I'm so busy now that getting together with you is difficult."

            "But I heard you often met with Nagisa."

            "Ugh" Karma put on an annoyed face for being caught. He admits it, and only grumbles and wipes his red hair.

            "Do you like Nagisa?" Karma turned as Isogai asked casually. "I don’t mean in bad way, but about liking, I guess not wrong. I also like Maehara also you."

            "Yuumaa ~~" The yellow-haired man began to put on a face of cries and embraced Isogai.

            "Hiroto-stop it!" Isogai arrested Maehara forcing him to hold him, keeping Maehara's face out of his face. Karma smiled.

            "I have no idea. Maybe it's like that, "Karma said as if giving answer to Isogai. "Until now I don’t understand at all" for the first time Karma gave an expression he never showed in class, when they were all still in school. His expression changed and so soft. "You two alone are dating?"

            "OF COURSE NOT!" Karma laughed at both of them with a flushed face. Without realizing himself, now Nagisa who noticed in red hair. The strange feeling he had felt recently with Karma made him a little confused. He didn’t want what he felt disturbed his concentration in teaching his students.

Their activities in their classroom were finished, and everything returned to their homes and activities. Karma and Nagisa returned walking home together. "Thank God everything's okay" Karma turned as the blue-haired man mumbled.

            "I guess only Terasaka is getting stupid" Nagisa laughed as Karma grinned at it.

            "Karma too no more work?" Karma looked up into the sky.

            "There's no way I can be free every day. I skipped, do you remember? "Nagisa smiled and nodded his head. "I'll see you again, Nagisa"

"EH?" Nagisa was surprised when the golden yellow eyes looked at him closely. Something felt different when Karma looked at him now. Karma blinked, then grabbed the phone he kept in his trouser pocket.

             "Okay then." Karma ran as he picked up the phone. He jumped over the fence and hurried. Nagisa smiled as he saw Karma do it.

             "Karma hasn’t changed much," Nagisa murmured softly, before walking toward the supermarket to buy groceries.


	3. -HESISTANT DEMON & NAGISA-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma refused to feel those feelings towards his best friend, Nagisa. Karma decided to relieve it with some practice. Nagisa who saw him do it feel the same with what Karma feels. They decide to ask their friends for help. What is it in the end?

The strange feeling felt by Karma while with Nagisa made him even more hateful to himself. He never doubted and worried about this. If he continues to let this feeling grow, he will never know how to deal with Nagisa and other friends when met later. Karma kicked out the chair where he'd been at home. His teeth chattered, and finally threw his body onto the mattress. His face flushed, and Karma covered his eyes with his hands. "Shit"

A month passed Nagisa and Karma didn’t meet again. Both are busy with their respective activities, Nagisa with teaching activities and his students, and Karma with his work in government. The obstacle never goes from where Karma works.

            "Nagisa!" Kayano calls Nagisa who will visit the bookshop where Karma last helped him. "Are you subscribed to this bookstore?" Kayano comes with Nakamura, Okuda Manami and _Yukiko_ _Kanzaki_. Nagisa nodded with a smile.

            "Ng. the last time I met Karma here, you could say he was helping me. "Nagisa laughed as he rubbed his head. The five of them entered, leading to shelves of books that store a variety of books, novels, comics and magazines. "This is also the first time Karma invited me to speak."

            "Eh? So here's the first time you became friends? "Nagisa sighed, then nodded his head.

            "Wait, isn’t that Karma?" Nakamura widened and pointed. The four turned to the direction he intended. Karma stood with his briefcase, and his work coat picked up a folder. Beside him stood a man who talked to him with a smile.

            "You guys really meet each other accidentally huh!" Kayano chirps that sounded so relaxed. Nagisa blinked twice, not believing very often to meet with Karma recently, although both are very busy. _Is this just a coincidence? Will something happen between them because of this meeting_?

            The man slapped Karma on the shoulder, and Karma laughed at it. Nagisa saw it, and just blinked in confusion. "Kar-"

            "We shouldn’t bother them," Nagisa told Nakamura, who was about to shout for Karma.

            "You are right. Maybe he's in a job. "Kanzaki agreed with Nagisa's words.

            "We're just looking for a holiday magazine!" Kayano pushed Nakamura and walked with the others to another bookcase.

            "Karma, what about this folder? Quite a lot of files can be filled "said the man to the Karma who sort out the color. "What color is important to you? Do you want to buy how much? "

"Hmm" Karma eyes busy looking for the color also the type of map he wanted. "Red and blue. But what do they ask for important files? Green? "Karma took one and showed it to his friend.

            "I think green. Just take that one. Boss wanted us to buy some map also "the man sort and take some black and green.

            "Need how many is it that stupid boss?" Karma grinned in disbelief, his eyes catching the blue-haired, green and yellow man on the opposite shelf choosing the map. "Ng? Nagisa? "

Nagisa looked up, so did Kayano and the others. "Karma!" Nagisa can only smile, as he again remembers that Karma and his friend are also here.

            "Karma- _kun_!" Kayano summoned the red-haired man festively. Karma smiled.

            "Who are they?" Asked the man next to Karma who had taken five folders.

            "Ah, these are my friends during junior high school," Karma said to answer his friend's question. "Did you take it? I took three "said Karma showed it to his friend, the map is blue, red and green.

            "I thought you'd buy a lot" Karma chuckled as his partner started to go to the cashier.

            "What for? I can come here or tell you to buy it again here. "Karma started walking after his friend while mocking him. "Later, Nagisa"

            "Eh? Ah, ng. "Nagisa was shocked that his name was called, then nodded as Karma and his friend left first.

            "Karma bought a blue map, what is it to remember you, Nagisa?" Nakamura asked, whispering.

            "Hah? What do you mean by that, Nakamura- _san_? "Nagisa dodged.

            "He also bought the color green and red." Said Kayano with innocent.

            "Yeah I'm sorry. Next time I will ask for a yellow color. "Nakamura said crossing both heads behind his head.

            "Eh?" Nagisa and Kayano could only blink bewildered.

Karma sighed long as he recalled his encounter with Nagisa in the bookstore. He slammed into his chair and looked up at the ceiling. _What did he feel when he met Nagisa recently? This isn’t a coincidence_ , and Karma and Nagisa themselves certainly don’t plan this out. _That's ridiculous_. _If he wants to meet Nagisa, they can make a pact and do not have to be a pretentious coincidence. What is actually being planned for both_?

Karma takes his day to skip to his former class far from the main school, and his place kills Koro-sensei with the others. The place is unchanged and remains as it used to be. The man didn’t change it as if he didn’t want it destroyed. Karma smiled at how memorable the year before graduation with his friends.

Now Karma brings the original knife instead of the knife used for Koro-sensei. Objects that are still left as the target form of his teacher was made for the practice of killing. The tools are now dangerous, but Karma doesn’t care. He wanted to vent everything on the target and the knife he used this time. For an hour he practiced, and the sweat began to flow as the redheaded man stopped. He wiped the sweat away, and began to take off his jacket, throwing it over his briefcase. He moved as if he was facing Koro-sensei and Karasuma- _sensei_ during the practice. Karma let his imagination make their figures real there and remember him as a junior high school student.

It's great how he can be free to do it without burden. He also imagines the figure of Nagisa when both fight to defend their decision between killing and saving Koro-sensei. His eyes returned to the blue eyes of the snake. Hatred began to cover him, as if Nagisa was really in front of him and ready to attack him. He remembered how the little man was trying to get him to understand what he wanted for Koro-sensei. His pause stopped as he felt a figure behind a tree not far from him practicing. Unconsciously the blade pointed toward him, and his eyes widened. Before he could take off his attacks, Karma's eyes widened and shifted his blade slightly to the right. The knife stuck into the tree, and made the figure who was there surprised. The knife was almost on his cheek. "Nagisa...?!" Karma was panting and his sweat was pouring.

            "Karma, what are you doing? Especially you're using a real knife! "Nagisa was surprised to see the sharp little knife that Takaoka used when he attacked him. The blue-haired man took it and walked to Karma. The red-haired man moves his head and makes his sweat go off in one fell swoop. His larger index finger unbuttoned and pulled him up to reveal his sweaty chest. Nagisa stopped, and was surprised to see what Karma did. His cheeks flushed.

            "Ng? What’s wrong?"

"Nothing" Nagisa woke up from his reverie and moved closer to Karma. "This" Karma accepted it, folded the knife and put it in his pocket. "You always carry it?" Karma turned as he took his suit and briefcase.

            "Hmm? Ah, just for refreshing. "He said with a giggle, walked first to the tree that stuck the original knife earlier.

            "Refreshing? Are you really okay, Karma? "Nagisa screamed and started following Karma. The red-haired man nodded his head.

            "These days the boss has given us a lot of work. I refreshing after finished doing it. Do you know? My hands are weak because they rarely hold a knife "he chuckled, as if it was a common thing.

            "But it's dangerous, Karma. Especially you use the real knife "Karma leaned his face toward Nagisa.

            "Eh? Are you worried about me? It's so good to hear. "Nagisa's face flushed again as Karma ignored him. Karma laughed at his reaction.

            "I'm really worried!" Karma still chuckles as Nagisa refuses his ignorance.

            "Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry." He said as he leaned against the tree. "Thanks for that. Ng? Why stand up? Let's sit here, "Karma called out to Nagisa, patting the grass beside him casually. Nagisa sighed softly, then walked in the direction Karma requested.

            "You teach bad boys? Hahaha "Karma laughed as Nagisa told of him teaching experience at his first school. "You intend to teach in Kunugigaoka too?" Nagisa nodded her head without hesitation.

            "I want to teach where we've studied first." The gaze was straight, Karma loved it. _Something that Karma doesn’t have in Nagisa_.

            "Hey, Nagisa"

            "Ng?"

            "Do you feel anything strange?" Nagisa turned to Karma staring into the school building.

            "Strange?" Karma nodded and the two of them now stared at each other.

            "Every time you're with me" Nagisa surprised. "Or when we meet," Karma said, looking up at the sky again.

            "Karma feel it too?" The gold-eyed man glanced at Nagisa's blue eyes.

            "You too? So you feel it too? "Nagisa nodded his head.

            "Sometimes there's something weird about being with you or meeting you, as you say. But I don’t know what it is. "Karma sighed, and Nagisa looked up at him.

"I feel the same. I don’t understand why. "Nagisa blinked, then smiled. "Ng?" Nagisa shook his head slowly.

            "We both feel it but we don’t know what it is. Very funny. "Nagisa said with a small laugh. Karma sighed with a smile.

            "You're right," Karma agreed.

            "Let's just ask our friends." Karma blinked twice.

            "Do they want to hear it?" Karma wiped his hair hesitantly. He wasn’t used to talking about this with many people. Only Nagisa and Okuda have ever talked about anything serious. Nagisa smiled softly at the red-haired man.

            "Of course!"


	4. -FRIEND’S HELP AND THEIR FEELINGS-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You love each other." That's what their friends said. What is Karma and Nagisa's decision after hearing their answer of their coincidence?

Karma and Nagisa email Kayano and the others to talk about the feelings of the two that feel weird. Two months later, some of their classmates also met as a sign of receiving Nagisa and Karma requests. "For the first time that two asked for our help huh?" Maehara said, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yup. Especially Karma, he is not the type that tells his problem to others isn’t it? "Isogai said while pointing his finger. They nodded in agreement.

"But I think Karma- _kun_ will tell it to Nagisa- _kun_ ..." Okuda said hesitantly.

"Really?" Kayano nodded in agreement as Maehara asked.

"They're friends since first grade, I don’t think it's weird for Karma- _kun_ to tell some of his problems to Nagisa- _kun_." They nodded in agreement.

"But you said they were kind of distant from each other, Kayano." Said _Tomohito_ _Sugino_ to Kayano who concluded earlier. Kayano nodded her head again.

"I think thanks to their fight at that moment, they’re getting closer." Kayano said as she recalled the fight that eventually brought the class together.

"Their fight is really great!" Sugino joined crossing his hands behind his head like Maehara.

"Classes will be split if they don’t make up." Terasaka said with a firm tone. The other friends nodded in agreement.

"Has anyone ever heard Karma tell something that sounds serious?" Isogai asked, and all fell silent. Okuda slowly raised his hand. "Okuda- _san_?" The girl nodded her head.

"When we take the test of courage in the cave in Okinawa, and I'm with Karma- _kun_ ..." the cheers were heard and made the girl fog. His face flushed and his hands moved against it. "U-um..."

"Then? What did he tell you? "Okuda nodded.

"Karma- _kun_ said that the scary thing is when he is with someone you feel safe, harmless at all, and you can take your vigilance off." Everything was silent at Okuda's answer. "He saw that in Nagisa- _kun_. Nagisa- _kun_ wasn’t afraid after the incident, to him, and when he was against Takaoka- _san_. Karma- _kun_ sees something dangerous in Nagisa- _kun_. "His friends are screaming, remembering how Nagisa's success each time against Takaoka.

"Ah, that's Nagisa!" Nakamura broke the silence as he saw Nagisa waiting for them at the school building. They met again at their favorite school in junior high. Nagisa waved at them with his usual smile.

"Why, where is Karma?" Asked Isogai when he realized that Nagisa was alone, when the two asked for help to them. Nagisa chuckled.

"He still has business. He will come as fast as he can. "Nagisa replied.

"Do-do with his friend yesterday?" Kayano asked curiously. Nagisa raised his shoulders.

"I have no idea. Karma just said he would do something to his boss. "

"Uwah, creepy." Sugino said when he heard Nagisa's answer. Kayano nodded in agreement.

"Do you remember exactly what Karma- _kun_ is?" Everyone nodded approvingly. Karma himself doesn’t change about his spicy mouth and innocent. He is also seen still likes to do violence even though his appearance is more fashionable now with his work clothes, also with increasing height.

"Nagisa, Karma is getting taller, don’t you just start drinking milk just to keep your height up?" Nakamura sneered at the height of Nagisa that only increased 1cm until now.

"Stop that Nakamura- _san_! I'll try to drink milk! "Nagisa was always hurt when his friends mocked about her height compared to Karma's height.

_You gonna drink too apparently._

They entered their classes first, when _Koro_ - _sensei_ was still their teacher, as did Karasuma- _sensei_ and _Irina_ - _sensei_. They enjoyed the wind blowing through the window they opened, and a smile on their faces. Nagisa and Kaede enjoyed the wind and leaned against the window.

"What are you going to talk about, Nagisa?" Nakamura asked as Nagisa approached the stand with Kaede enjoying the day together. Nagisa turned with a surprised expression.

"Ah, that ..." Nagisa hesitated, his face flushed, and made Nakamura also Kaede put up a puzzled expression.

Nagisa looked out the window and was surprised to see Karma coming with a battered face and himself spitting blood from inside his mouth. Suit carried over his shoulder and his eyebrows wrinkled so deeply. "Karma ...?" Everything turned towards Nagisa calling the redheaded man's name. They were shocked to see Karma come with an expression of annoyance and his face was also battered by bruises and bruises.

"What's happened to you?" Isogai asked through the window, with an incredulous expression as Karma waved his hand with his usual smile.

"Ha ha ha. A bit of a fight "he said through the window where Nagisa and Kaede together. "Well, there are so many gathered," Karma said, seeing how many of his friends appeared to listen to his request with Nagisa.

"Of course right? This is the first time Karma the genius and the fighters have asked for help from his classmates? "Nakamura said lightly and made Karma grinning with annoyance.

" _You_ …"

"Karma, you have to treat it first" Nagisa said with furrowed eyebrows. Karma turned to Nagisa and smiled a sigh.

"I brought a treatment box, would you help me, Nagisa?" Kayano said, taking out a box of medication from the small bag she was carrying.

"Hoo ~ Kaede- _chan_ , you really kind ~" Kaede chuckled.

"Thank you." The green-haired girl opened the treatment town, directing her to Nagisa who took the plaster. Karma sat in his usual chair, at the back. Kaede helps Nagisa provide what is needed to treat the battered Karma.

"But the last time we saw you like this was when you were fighting with Nagisa," said Maehara, who still crossed his arms behind his head. Karma smiled.

"Is it true? I can’t remember how much I'm having this kind of thing, "Karma said as Nagisa began plastering and some bandages in his hands. Karma really likes to fight and look down on the people around him.

"You really like fighting, Karma," said Sugino, who sighed and screamed, remembering Karma, who was fond of fighting over his sharp words.

"Our boss is like fighting from the beginning isn’t it?" Nakamura said, raising his hands. Karma chuckled.

"I'm not your boss" Nagisa and Kaede were finished and Kaede back to save the treatment box. Karma's face and body were covered with plaster and bandages, as well as some small cuts and bruises on his body.

They began to move some chairs and tables close together. Some start chatting, about anything interesting like during junior high. Karma, Nagisa, Kayano and Okuda were back chatting together. Sugino came too, as if they were in a group for a holiday. Not spared the Madonna their class, Kanzaki participate in the conversation.

"Wait, how come we talk about each other anyway?" Nakamura reminds Karma and Nagisa of their present meeting destination.

"Oh right! We forget! "Kaede said and made everyone laugh.

"So what are you going to talk about, Karma, Nagisa?" Isogai is now leading. As usual, he was a leader, a man who used to lead their classes. Nagisa and Karma looked at each other, then a smile broke out on their faces.

"Have you noticed, Nagisa?"

"Eh? What? "Nagisa was surprised when Kaede asked. "What do you mean?" Karma joined blinking confusedly.

"Is this a matter of time, Karma?" Isogai now asks Karma. The red-haired man blinked in confusion.

"Hm?" Karma and Nagisa are now blinking in confusion. Both really don’t understand the intent of the second question.

Everyone glanced, then sighed surrender. Nagisa was finally told everything, and made some friends nodded understand, there is a chat for a while, some are thinking hard. Karma just blinked in confusion as Nagisa narrated in detail.

"So. Do you understand something? "Said Nagisa. Kayano and Okuda looked at each other, smiles on their faces. Karma just blinked bewildered, and yawned from bored waiting. The same is done Isogai and Maehara, as well as other friends.

"Unexpectedly the two people who quarreled and united our class weren’t so sensitive." Said Terasaka who sighed and walked out of the classroom.

"Do you want to go home, Terasaka?" Isogai stared in surprise.

"I just leave this matter to you." Terasaka said closing the door a little tight. Karma and Nagisa looked at him with puzzled expressions.

"I thought you were interested in Okuda- _san_ , Karma," Maehara said, crossing his arms behind his head again. Karma turned and looked up puzzled. Okuda starts to frantically as Kanzaki gives him a soft smile, that Karma is attracted to him.

"You already know why right?" Karma said, recalling when they asked him why Karma was interested in Okuda during a school trip in Kyoto. Isogai and Maehara looked at each other, then sighed softly.

"But what good if we say it openly here?" Nakamura asked who folded her arms. Her expression shows that this is privacy and both are asking the same thing to all of them.

"But I think it's interesting to see the two aren’t aware of it here." Kanzaki says seeing Karma and Nagisa sitting next to each other. Both blinked at what Kanzaki had said.

"You two love each other know!" Kaede leaned forward and said it bluntly in front of both faces. They blinked in surprise.

"Ahh ~ you said it," Nakamura said with a sigh.

"Eh?" Isogai and Maehara closed their eyes with a surrendering smile. Kaede was back sitting with a confused expression, then red-faced when realizing what he said it. "I’m sorry, sorry "he said repeatedly, making Karma and Nakamura remember when Kaede liked Nagisa since the rescue kiss.

"In a sense?" Karma is now speaking up and making it all as well Nagisa himself is shocked. "Don’t everyone like each other that's why we're friends?"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU STUPID!!" Karma just screamed confused. He didn’t understand what they meant and said what was in his mind directly. Nagisa laughed so little.

"In another sense! Love! Love! "Maehara said it in an annoyed tone and pounded their table. Karma and Nagisa blink together. Both turned to look at each other.

"Heee ~ so Nagisa likes me huh?" Karma's remarks make Nagisa's face flush and turn his face away from Karma. "Oh, it is true." Karma looked surprised at Nagisa's attitude to him, who was now not looking at his face because his face was red.

"You don’t really like him?" Isogai asked again and Karma looked up.

"I like him. But I don’t know that this is like a feeling of love. "Karma blinked twice, confused about what he felt for Nagisa. Meanwhile, Nagisa cannot remove the red on his face. His heart is now pounding, let alone being next to Karma. Until then, he was just ordinary as he was next to Karma. _How do these feelings grow? Is the odd feeling he feels is jealousy and joy, which is part of love_?

"Kaede- _chan_ , what a shame," Kanzaki said with a soft, melting smile. Kaede immediately moved both hands to deny it. Her face flushed like the face of Nagisa now.

"N-no nothing! Really! " She tried hard to deny it. Nagisa likes Karma and Karma likes Nagisa too. The closeness of both cannot beat Kaede’s feelings for Nagisa. Isogai and Maehara sighed softly.

"Are Isogai and Maehara also like this?"

"NO KIDDING! AS I SAID IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!! "both said it together, with red face and make Karma laugh. The red-haired man now turned to the still-flushed Nagisa.

"So how? Want to start going out? "

"EH?!" Karma chuckled.

"Wuah, Karma doesn’t hesitate ..." Sugino muttered unbelieving. Karma looked up at him. "You don’t feel distracted or embarrassed near the person you like?" He asked in a surprised tone. Karma blinked twice.

"Oh you just said ..." Karma touched his own chest.

_I thought you were sensitive. But how insensitive are you about romance?!_

"Okay, the problem is over right?" Sugino said stepping out of the classroom, followed by Okuda and Kanzaki.

"Oh. Thanks "Karma said as she waved to those who started home.

"Nagisa, good luck!" Kaede said, patting Nagisa's shoulder and walking quickly out with the others.

"Ah, Kaede!" The girl just smiled and waved at Karma and Nagisa who were still sitting next to each other. His friends had moved away and had rearranged the tables and chairs as before.

"I cannot believe you guys are really insensitive"

"Nakamura- _san_ ..." the blond girl smiled and sighed.

"Congratulations" she closed the door and left them in silence. Karma only sighed softly, where Nagisa was still flushed.

"Ka-Karma ..." Nagisa turned and saw the red-haired man turning his face away from Nagisa.

"Don’t say anything," he said quietly. Nagisa saw his face and ears blushing. _Was Karma calm from the beginning and didn’t want to show his nervousness in front of the others_? "I can’t looking at you for a while now." Karma cleared his throat, his remark made Nagisa's face blush.

They now understand the explanations of his friends. The strange feeling they feel is the feeling of love. Like Sugino who likes Kanzaki. Nagisa felt jealous when Karma was with his co-worker and sometimes so happy when Karma noticed him. The coincidence that happens is to realize these feelings, the feelings they have for each other. "I think Karma likes Okuda- _san_ , considering you're interested in her ..."

"I told you the reason right then, right?" Karma said in an annoyed tone. Nagisa chuckled. "I think you replied to Kaede- _chan's_ feelings"

"Eh? Kaede likes me?! "

"You didn’t realize it?" Both were silent as the shouting, then laughed afterwards.

"Why are we talking about them ..."

"You start it first," Karma replied, after the two stopped laughing. Nagisa turned his head, and saw some of their friends still walking down from the schoolyard.

"How can Karma likes me?"

"That's my question too" laughing again. Stupid questions come out when both are together and realize feelings for each.

"Is Karma not a problem with men? You like men you know. "Nagisa turned and saw Karma had crossed his arms behind his head.

"That's my question too. Well, maybe because you look like a girl and see how small you are."

"KARMA!!" the red-haired man laughed at the sight of Nagisa's reaction. His face was flushed like a woman, although his hair was now as short as he had been. Karma sighed softly.

"I don’t understand why I feel this way to you, Nagisa." Karma started and Nagisa turned his head. "I do think because you're like a woman, because your body is small, your attitude too, and how you dress. Do you remember the clothes you used in Okinawa? That's perfect. "

"Stop it! I don’t want to remember it! "Karma laughed.

"Even though we're dating, I can’t protect you because you're stronger than me." Nagisa leaned forward with a furrowed eyebrow.

"Why do you think so?" Karma glanced.

"You defeated me during that time battle right?" Karma held up his finger considering his second fight to kill or save Koro-sensei.

"That's for you to understand my wish to save Koro-sensei!" Karma blinked twice.

"Why do you want me to understand it?" Nagisa joined the blink twice. He thinks now.

"Ng ... I don’t know." Nagisa said. "But I want you to understand my wish to save Koro-sensei." Karma blinked again, then smiled.

"Okay." Nagisa nodded her head.

"I think you can protect me, Karma."

"Ng?" The red-haired man looked at Nagisa smiling at him. A plain, honest smile. "Are you sure?"

"You're not sure?" Karma looked up.

"Hmm" his words stopped there. "It's true when we go out I can ask you to wear women's clothes." Karma said that touched his chin and looked up, thinking of how Nagisa in women's clothes. Nagisa looked at Karma in disbelief.

"Karma, I refused."

"Ehhh? Sometimes it doesn’t matter, does it? "

"Don’t tease me!" Karma chuckled.

"If you were a woman I would have liked you since we first met"

"Why do you want to make me take my identity off as a man?!" Karma laughed again.

"I'm joking." Nagisa smiled as she heard Karma say it. "So how? I can’t be so casual to you either. "Karma stretched out his hands and moaned softly.

"Eh? What do you mean? "Karma looked away as Nagisa asked.

"I appreciate you. Besides, I like you, seriously. If you like women you will appreciate it right? "Nagisa's face flushed as the words came out of Karma's mouth, and saw the man's face flushed too. Though he was in a sharp mouth, Karma appreciated the person he liked. Nagisa doesn’t believe that he likes Karma and Karma likes him. They are both men, and not a natural relationship even though not a few are like them. Karma stood up and started walking toward the exit. "I won’t force you, Nagisa. Just decide what you think is best. I think our chance encounter is to realize our feelings. "Nagisa followed the tall, red-haired man.

"Karma also thinks like that?" Karma sighed and screamed.

"You think I became a stalker and pretended to accidentally meet you and said that we met by chance? I can meet you at any time by calling and emailing you right? "Nagisa closed the classroom door, and laughed at Karma's utterance.

"Hahaha you're right" now both go side by side. "But Karma, you have to reduce the fight" Nagisa said worried about what happened to Karma today.

"Thank you for worrying me, _dear_ Nagisa."

"Karma! I'm serious! "Karma laughed as Nagisa reacted as usual with his face flushed red.

" _Hai_ , _hai_ "

"Karma!"


	5. -KARMA’S DESPAIR AND NAGISA’S DECISION-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma's feeling for Nagisa is problem that already solved well. Karma happy that Nagisa had the same feeling for him. But the other problem comes after another. What Karma does?

Karma realizes his feelings for Nagisa and Nagisa's feelings for him, but that doesn’t stop him from having difficulty at work. Battered yesterday is one of the reasons. His parents who are often at home are now very worried about his situation that started like that. The two haven’t been officially dating, and Karma respects Nagisa's decision. Knowing how Nagisa's likes are also good enough for him. He also thinks that they should like women rather than men.

            "Karma, are you all right?" Asked the mother who was now sitting in front of his red-haired and golden-eyed son. Karma bowed his head, and the wounds on his face were still not fully healed. Karma sighed and tilted his head.

            "I'm struggling," he murmured softly, as if trying to answer his mother's worries.

            "You and your friends still meet often?" Karma glanced at the mother who had let go of her worried expression. Karma nodded his head.

            "We just got back to meet at the old school in junior high. Not much has changed. "Said Karma is now sipping his coffee. His mother smiled softly.

            "So. Has anyone become a bride? "Karma sighed.

            "Sugino and Kanzaki, also Chiba and Hayami." Karma said briefly. His mother nodded happily.

            "I hope your work goes well." The mother stood up, and went to the living room to be with his father. Karma again sighed softly, his eyes implying hatred and boredom.

A week went by and no news from Karma. Nagisa had decided and wanted to see Karma to tell him, but every email sent to him, Karma didn’t answer at all. The phone wasn’t picked up. Nagisa winced.

Kaede and Kanzaki who accompanied Nagisa are now in talks about this. "Sorry to bother you, Kanzaki- _san_." The long-haired girl gently shook her head.

            "I'm sorry to invite you, _Yukiko_ - _chan_!" Kaede patted her palms and apologized as she prayed. Kanzaki chuckled.

            "It is okay, the two of you are raising too much." Nagisa and Kaede laughed together. "So, Karma- _kun_ no longer informs you, Nagisa- _kun_?" Nagisa nodded as Kanzaki asked that.

"I'm about to tell him. But his email and phone were completely unreachable. "

            "Decision? You haven’t been dating yet? "Nagisa shook his head when Kaede asked. "You're too slow, Nagisa!" The blue-haired man could only laugh when Kaede scolded him.

            "What if you try to go to his house, Nagisa- _kun_? Only you and Koro-sensei have ever been to Karma- _kun's_ house right? "Nagisa blinked, then nodded he is right. "When I heard this, I'm worried too." Kaede nodded her head.

            "Yeah! Although Karma- _kun_ often skipped, but he must have appeared! I'm sure he'll let you know if he's okay! "Kanzaki nodded her head. Nagisa smiled.

            "Thank you, both of you." Kaede and Kanzaki smiled.

"Good luck, Nagisa- _kun_. Karma-kun is also our friend, friend should not be let alone right? "That remark makes Nagisa more relieved. He is not alone, so is Karma. Although they have rarely met, but his friends are always there for them. So are they for friends.

Nagisa decided to come to Karma at his home after teaching. Nagisa swallowed, worried how Karma's response was that he simply came to his house unannounced. But Nagisa is worried, Nagisa loves him and that's why he came to visit that hot-mouthed man. Ringbell was pressed and nobody answered, both Karma and Karma's own parents. Nagisa grabbed the doorknob, trying to open it though he doubted it would be a thief, and the door was unlocked. Sweat poured in, and Nagisa swallowed hard to step inside. "Karma?" he called when he had reached and closed the front door. The house was deserted and cold, as if there was no one in the house. Nagisa had doubts that the house was empty, but the signboard was still there and inscribed _Akabane_.

Nagisa walked upstairs, up the stairs slowly toward Karma's room. The door opened, and he sighed and sharpened his eyes. He heard a loud bang against the wall, and quickly stepped inside. He was surprised to see Karma staring blankly at the wall and smacking his clenched fist. Blood flowed slowly from the bone that hit the wall hard. "What are you doing, Karma?!" Nagisa's words startled Karma and made him turn.

            "Nagisa? What is-"

            "What are you doing?!" Karma's words stopped after hearing Nagisa shouting and his worried expression. "You didn’t reply to my email and phone during the week, and how did I not come here?!" Karma widened, and he couldn’t deny it. Nagisa touched Karma's bloody and bruised hand. Surely Karma didn’t stop the blow until Nagisa came to his room.

            "Oh ... my phone is dead and I don’t have time to refine the batteries ..."

            "Stop hurting yourself!" Karma widened in surprise, seeing Nagisa begin to shed tears.

            "Wait- Nagisa" Karma grabbed the tears with his unharmed hands, starting to wipe the tears from Nagisa's eyes. Karma isn’t used to seeing tears in the eyes of others because of them, _let alone Nagisa._

            "Do you know that worries me?! Kaede and Kanzaki- _san_ are also worried about you, you know! "Karma clicked his tongue.

            "You got them involved too ..."

"I love you and let me worry about you!" Karma again lost his words. Karma likes Nagisa, and he knows his actions are wrong, especially when seen by Nagisa himself. Now he has people who will worry about him other than his own parents, as well as his friends if they know that he is not in the usual conditions. Karma sighed softly and smiled back on his face.

            "I'm sorry, Nagisa."

            Karma sits on her mattress and his wounded hand is treated by Nagisa. The expression of the blue-haired man was nervous and anxious, with Karma staring blankly at his wounded hand. "So what happened?" Nagisa said after it was finished and Karma looked at his bandaged hand. "Is it hurt?" Karma plopped onto the mattress and sighed. "I was thinking of telling you my decision."

            "Decision? So we're dating? "Nagisa screamed irritably.

            "Tell me your problem first."

            "Cih," Nagisa walked and sat on the bed beside Karma that lay himself down.

            "I'll make the others worry if you don’t tell me, Karma." The red-haired man closed his eyes.

            "Okay, okay" he said with a tone of annoyance. "I was defeated." Nagisa stared in surprise.

            "Just like an exam. By whom? "Karma chuckled at Nagisa's comment.

            "A colleague of mine. You could say he tricked me, how dare he. And foolishly I was fooled by him. "Karma grumbled with his teeth chattering. Karma chewed on his unharmed fingernails as he lost the idea of killing Koro-sensei.

            "Your nature does not change about it"

            "Ng?" Karma turned as he watched Nagisa chuckle at what he was doing when he was upset. "Really?" Karma realizes that he often bit his nails when annoyed.

            "Then? You’re being deceived because of? "Nagisa wants Karma to continue.

            "He's like Asano, and that sucks. I managed to beat him again in high school, but it is different. I'm so confused how I should beat him. "Nagisa smiled.

            "You're not alone, Karma." The red-haired man turned, looking at how Nagisa so trusted him. "You have me and our friends." Karma snorted.

            "I can’t involve anyone, this is my job. It's not our plan to abandon Koro-sensei. "Nagisa laughed.

"Your sharp mouth doesn’t change either" Karma sighed softly. "I'll help you defeat him if necessary" The red-haired man faces Nagisa. "You're not alone, remember that. If you don’t want to involve others, at least involve me. "Karma awakens, and now sits face to face with Nagisa. "I don’t want you to hesitate to ask me." Karma widened, then sighed softly. A smile was now on his face.

Karma grabbed the blue-haired head and kissed his forehead. "Ka-Karma?!" Nagisa covered his forehead with a flushed face. Karma chuckled.

"Thanks, Nagisa." Karma's smile with a red blush on his cheeks made Nagisa embarrassed, but smiled with relief that Karma was back to him. "So what's your decision?"

            "Eh? Ah ... "Nagisa rolled his eyes, the red hue on his face didn’t disappear. "I like you, Karma"

            "Eh?" Karma was surprised to hear Nagisa's statement. Their feelings are the same, but both haven’t had time to say clearly to each other. Karma's face flushed at him, but a smile lay on his face, a soft smile and a relief. "I like you too, Nagisa." The face of the blue-haired man was flushed, yet full of joy.

            "Be my lover, Karma." Without rejection, Karma just smiled at the blue-haired man. A smile of happiness and relief that he is not alone. Karma pulled Nagisa back, and now kissed him on the lips. Nagisa took it with pleasure and returned a warm kiss from Karma.

After laughing, Nagisa begins to ask Karma to wash up and go back to his work even though it's annoying. "Karma, have you not been bathing after this week? And how is your room so messy like this? "Karma took off his shirt and started taking a towel.

            "Ng? As you can see, Nagisa. Want to accompany me to take a bath? "Karma again teasing Nagisa his official lover.

            "Don’t tease me and go take a bath!" Karma chuckled, and the red-haired man went downstairs to the bathroom below. Nagisa let out a soft sigh and a smile on his face. He folded his sleeves up to his elbows, “Yosh!"

During Karma's bath, Nagisa starts cleaning up and cleaning Karma's room. He felt as if he was his wife and cleaned up his second room. His face is getting red when considering now that both have become lovers. Although their relationship is still as usual, like a friend. But Nagisa relieved, that Karma can open himself to him and would invite his friends to know the problems he faced.


	6. -NAGISA’S CLASS & KARMA’S ATTITUDE-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After decide to dating, Karma visit Nagisa's class. But encounter he meets isn't the one he hoped. What really happened?

Karma man who is not easily changed, let alone about its nature. He is wild, free, and quarrelsome. His spicy mouth and words didn’t escape his casual attitude. He is genius and amazing, doesn’t like to lose and sometimes underestimate others. The lesson he received for a year with the teacher he had to kill, Koro-sensei, made him change his character bit by bit. Many things make him grateful to get into the 3-E class and learn as well as trying to kill his own teacher. His feelings were shown and told to Nagisa who has officially become his lover now, though both are equally male.

As Isogai says, liking anyone doesn’t matter, be it male or female. Karma is grateful for his relationship with Nagisa today. A month went by since the problem and how Nagisa decided to date him. His desire to meet the short blue-haired man made him come to the school where he teaches now. Kaede hopes that Nagisa will teach in the classroom where they were part of it, and Karma agrees without hesitation. The place where he enjoyed the good times with his friends and tried to kill the teacher himself.

Karma was surprised to see the class he was going to and was the class that Nagisa taught. The voice of the small man was heard, as well as some of the students with harsh words and began to make noises when Nagisa's words were self-taught. "Uwah, this place is worse than my class in Kunugigaoka." Karma was surprised to see the writing and scribbling along the corridor leading to the class. He saw the writing and the pictures written there in disarray and freedom.

Nagisa who was in the classroom and walked out of the class turned, as if hearing a voice familiar to him. Excitement blanketed his face when he saw the familiar figure was staring into the wall that reads various things. "Karma!" The call by Nagisa made his pupil who had been noisy since quitting. The blue-haired man came out and approached Karma with a happy jump.

            "Yo, Nagisa." Karma turned to see Nagisa calling him, and Karma didn’t change. His attitude that still seemed to him as a good friend made Nagisa even happier.

            "You're coming!" Karma smiled, welcoming the happiness that enveloped Nagisa.

            " _Sensei_! I want to ask about this matter! "A female student breaks up their happy meeting.

            "I told you this is a self-study lesson. Wait here, Karma "the tall red-haired man nodded, and let their little teacher approach the girl who raised her hand to call Nagisa with a question. Nagisa begins to explain to her, and makes the student nod her head means she understand. Another student asked after his friend got an explanation. Nagisa laughed and it made Karma even more relieved.

            "Hey, who are you, coming to our class? Or are you going out with that little guy? "Karma just glanced as a fiercer boy from Terasaka asked his presence in the corridor.

            "What if I?" Karma answered casually and smirkedly.

            "Ck, don’t be cocky!" The boy's student jumped over the window and made the other students startled.

            "Karma!" Nagisa starts to panic when a fierce male student like Terasaka invites the noisy Karma that does nothing. He retreated as the disciple stood in front of him, challenging him.

            "Did you ask for fight huh?!" The student cast a fist on Karma. The expression Karma known by Nagisa and ready to accept the blow was grinning happy.

            "Karma! Don’t hurt him! "Karma stopped and let the blow hover across his handsome face. Nagisa realizes there are still injuries that haven’t healed since the incident. "Karma!"

"Why are you silent huh?!" The boy's disciple increasingly provoked Karma, as he once was. But Karma didn’t intend to fight him, only he was hooked on the attitude of this rough male student like Terasaka. Nagisa came out the door with a worried expression.

            "What are you doing? Stop it! "Nagisa tried to stop the boy's student who was now knocking him off a blow.

            "Shut up, small!" Karma's eyes widened, and his hands were open and ready to make the student faint.

            "KARMA!!" Nagisa's shriek was ignored by Karma, and landed a blow that made the boy faint. Nagisa could only widen his eyes in disbelief, but Karma didn’t hurt the male student. Karma made him faint just so the pupils weren’t getting any less brash. Karma spat blood in his mouth and saw a blow that made the white cheeks become bruises on Karma's face. The man turned and walked away.

            "I leave for now, Nagisa," he said, waving his hand. "It's good to see you fine in that class." Nagisa approached the unconscious boy, and some girls helped him to be taken to medical room.

            "Sensei's okay?" Asked one of the girls who had asked Nagisa a question. The blue-haired man nodded slowly.

            "This is not one of my friend’s sensei," said another female student.

            "Of course this is _Takada's_ fault!" He said as he helped Nagisa, followed by another male student carrying a boy named Takada who kicked Karma and made him leave before he could have a lot of conversation with Nagisa.

            "Karma" Nagisa muttered his name and worried Karma was angry at him for what happened in his class.

The incident made Nagisa worry about Karma's circumstances, whether the incident made him angry at Nagisa. The blue-haired man often sent him an email to meet him and apologized.

_May we meet at the bookstore? Ah, just come first, I have business with office friends._

Although Karma accepted his request to meet again at the bookstore, Nagisa was very worried about the incident. Karma has laboriously come to where he teaches, but gets bad things from his own students. Nagisa hurried to the bookstore, and gasping for breath, saw Karma again standing in front of a bookshelf with his office mate. They re-sort through the map to be purchased. Nagisa ran without hesitation, hugging him from behind, certainly surprised Karma himself and his friend.

            "Wuah!" The tall red-haired man was startled and turned, seeing a small, blue-haired figure hugging him from behind. His face was covered with a large back. "Nagisa ..." Karma sighed softly. "I'll talk to him. You go back to the office. "

            "O-oh okay..." his colleague brandished the folder he had brought in front of Karma's face and walked first to the cashier.

            "Nagisa, we’re in public." says Karma whose face is blushing and seeing how others are paying attention to them. Nagisa didn’t listen and just hugged Karma from behind. "I'm not going anywhere, really. Let me pay the map I bought and we'll talk to the family restaurant, okay? "Without looking up at Karma, and the big man's hand touching his small hand, Nagisa unwrapped the hug and nodded in agreement. "I'll meet you outside after paying." He whispered and the red-haired guy followed his office partner. Nagisa walked out wearily and the gaze fixed on him. His face flushed beneath the blue hair that covered it.

Karma and his colleagues came out together, they chatted about the folder they bought. Karma's colleagues are different from the previous ones and not the office counterparts of the time. Karma has got a new friend who replaces the friend who cheated on him. "Your boyfriend ...?" he whispered to Karma with a look of disbelief. "Too bad, because you're handsome and pretty popular you know,"

            "Shut up, it's none of your business." Karma firmly says it and makes his office friends run afraid of getting angry. "Sorry to keep you waiting" Karma was surprised to see Nagisa hug him again, _in public_. Karma sighed softly at Nagisa's spoiled attitude. Karma took it off and switched to hold the hand of the little blue-haired man. Nagisa finally looked up into Karma's eyes. "We talk in the usual places we eat. "Karma said with a smile, and wiped the tears welled in Nagisa's eyes. The little man nodded in agreement.

Both were up and had ordered food. Nagisa sat across from Karma with his head bowed. Karma sighed and patted the small head. "I'm not angry, Nagisa. The wound wasn’t too severe, "Karma pointed to his left cheek covered with plaster. Nagisa looked up and eyebrowed at the sight.

"But still covered ..." Karma laughed.

"I can be questioned many things by my office friends if I just let it like that." Nagisa pursed his lips.

"Sorry for the incident that happened then" said Nagisa start. "Though you've struggled to meet me at school ..." Karma sighed softly. "And I also forbid you to hurt my students, whereas your unseemly hurt is-" Karma stopped Nagisa's words with his index finger now attached to Nagisa's small lips.

            "It is okay. _Koro_ - _sensei_ never hurt us, right? It is only natural that you are worried about the safety of your students whatever their nakedness is. "Nagisa widened as Karma took off his index finger on Nagisa's lips.

            "Karma ..." the redheaded man chuckled.

            "Besides I'm not in the mood to fight. But different again when fished like that, "

            "Karma!" The red-haired man chuckled at her unchanging reaction. Their food came, where Karma ordered omelette rice and Nagisa ordered steak.

            "I’m kidding. I came there to meet you and not to fight. "Karma took the spoon and started scooping his omelette rice. Nagisa smiled and started picking up his fork and knife. "You don’t eat? Want mine? "Karma said, pointing at Nagisa's food with his spoon.

            "I've eaten at school" said Nagisa while feeding steak meat into his mouth. Karma smiled.

            "I see."

            "I will introduce you to my students next time" Karma laughed.

            "You will introduce me as your boyfriend?" Nagisa's face flushed as Karma said it. Karma smiled his teeth, where Nagisa lowered his face to shame. However, the blue-eyed man smiled.

            "I will introduce you as someone important to me." Karma stared in surprise. The smile and gentle and honest eyes made the red color wrap around his cheeks. "Ng? Karma? "The red-haired man covered his face that was now as red as his hair.

            "Thanks, Nagisa." Karma said it while closing his mouth, trying to tell him even though his face flushed. Nagisa realized what he was saying, and now both are flushed.

"Hey, look! New couple in our class! "Karma and Nagisa turned to see Kaede and Sugino standing at their table.

            "Sugino and Kanzaki- _san_ are married, as are Chiba- _kun_ and Hayami- _san_. What about Karma- _kun_ and Nagisa? "Kaede said, making her face redden even more.

            "Kaede, stop it!" Karma just sighed and a smile on his face.

            "Don’t make my face blush like my hair, my friends."

            "Oh! The man admits that he is embarassed! "Nakamura said, looking behind Kaede's back.

            "I will kill you!"

            "Kyaa ~" they all laughed, so did Karma and Nagisa. Their troubles are over, and both tell it to their friends.

"Heee ~ devil Karma- _kun_ can withstand anger!" Kaede said with a look of disbelief. Karma screamed irritably.

            "I wouldn’t hesitate if it wasn’t Nagisa's student"

            "Karma!" Nagisa's reaction didn’t change, _as usual_. The little Karma lover similar to the woman now sits next to Kaede and Kanzaki sitting next to Kaede. Sugino and Nakamura sit next to Karma.

            "You guys are all gathered like this, what's up?" Nagisa asked, where his friends sat not far from both of them. Isogai and Maehara sat across from them.

            "Of course to see the development of a new partner!" Kaede said without hesitation, Kanzaki and Nakamura nodded their heads without hesitation. Nagisa's face flushed again, where Karma smiled with satisfaction at the reaction of Nagisa.

            "But I see Karma’s reaction is plain, do you really like Nagisa?" The blue-haired man turned to his lover, as did the other friends. Karma sighed softly.

                        "My reaction is represented by Nagisa, I'm quite satisfied to see his reaction."

"Karma!" Everyone laughed at Nagisa calling back his lover. So did Karma himself. After what happened to him in Nagisa's class, he neither hated nor angered at Nagisa. His expression showed the relief and pride of the little figure. A plain smile and something frightening underneath are the hallmarks of Nagisa. His lover now.


	7. -BULLY & TARGET-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma's problem doesn't end well. Instead it become worse, it even involve Nagisa and Kaede. What will Karma do next?

The relationship of Nagisa Shiota and Karma Akabane who have walked until the end of the year. His friends planned a Christmas event together at Karma's house, considering his residence was bigger than the other friends. Isogai is happy to eat a lot when his poverty is still enveloping himself and his mother. Karma didn’t mind, where he and Nagisa got the day off.

However, the problem is never far from Karma, although everyone knows he can overcome all that. Now a bigger problem must be faced by Karma in his place of work. The wounds must have increased and he wished Nagisa wouldn’t be angry and worried about him when the two met later.

                        "Karma, I heard you had a boyfriend?" Karma scolded at the challenging tone of voice.

            “And it’s a boy!”

            "Too bad, you're handsome though" said the other, now three people are standing in front of Karma's table. The red-haired man was serious about his work.

            "What if you do your work?"

            "Hah! We're done! You're still left behind because of you often skipping. You think you're a genius huh? "Karma clicked his tongue as he taunted him while he was at work.

            "You think you're smart then that you can skip any time?" The man laughs, where Karma is trying to focus on his work and is not hooked on emotions. He can’t make friends and especially Nagisa himself is worried about his appearance later.

            "Instead of teasing me, go play outside," said Karma ignored. He took another file that he didn’t finish yet. He kicked the Karma table.

         "He! Working on you is more fun than playing out there!"

           "You know it is cold right now?" Karma's scarf is pulled and they tear it like paper. Karma can only growl and sigh quietly. He must be able to hold back in order to survive in this annoying job. _You've decided it and told Koro-sensei! You can’t run in the middle just because the usual bullies isn’t it_? Karma tried to think clearly and remember the lessons from Koro-sensei during junior high.

"That's right. He is small and like a woman "he muttered approvingly of Karma's words. "Do you have any other friends who can be introduced to me?" Karma gave a sharp look, but the other's innocence didn’t care.

            "I don’t intend to introduce my friends to office friends." Karma said that now his work is getting thinner and ready to go home. The man whistled.

            "As usual you work fast, Karma." The red-haired man grinned with satisfaction.

            "Of course."

Karma got the job done and went home. Before that he wanted to buy a new scarf that will be used in the office the next day. His that had previously been destroyed by three fools. Karma walked in a suit without a jacket. Several girls glanced at him and admired how the sharp yellow eyes and bright reddish hair were so mesmerizing. His tall body and the way he relaxed and didn’t care about the others other than the one he stared at made more visitors stop to look at him.

Karma came to the scarf shelf, and began sorting. His previous red scarf was his favorite, and he managed to stop himself from getting annoyed because it would only add to the wound on his face. Karma snorted because now he was confused choosing. The scarf there is nice and feels like to be bought all. Karma's nose and ears flushed with cold, something wrapped around his neck. "Don’t let your beloved be cold like this, Nagisa." Karma turned to see Kaede helping Nagisa who had difficulty wrapping a green scarf into Karma's neck.

            "Nagisa, Kaede- _chan_ " the man was shocked, and now his neck felt the warmth running through his body.

            "What's wrong with your usual scarf, Karma?" Nagisa asked. He hesitated to answer the truth to Nagisa. He will make both of them worry. Nagisa grabbed the scarf and brought his face closer and Karma now. "I said don’t hesitate." Karma stared in surprise, then sighed softly until the smile back on his face.

            "My favorite scarf is torn apart like paper. I'll teach them next time. "Karma clapped both fists and put on an annoyed look at what happened at the office. Nagisa and Kaede put on a surprised face.

            "Wow, have a new scarf again, master of genius?" Karma recognized the voice and began covering Nagisa and Kaede with their tall and big bodies.

            "I think the red scarf was his favorite, considering his red hair," said the other man who had torn the Karma scarf.

            "You still need something from me?" Karma said with a firm tone and dislike. Karma can’t involve Nagisa and Kaede in their affairs at the office. The three men gave meaningful grin, and the fist began to focus on him.

            "Certainly dropping you out in a public place!" Karma let the blow of the wound caused by Nagisa's previous students. Karma clicked his tongue, and began to fend off the attacks of the three men.

            "Go, Nagisa, Kaede!"

"Karma!" Nagisa beckoned as Kaede pulled him out of the shop. But the other man managed to hold Kaede, and almost touched the girl. Nagisa deftly made him fall unconscious. "Don’t touch her." Karma opens his eyes, and starts to turn as he releases his old green scarf and wraps it around Nagisa. The man picked them up and ran out of the shop. "Karma?!" Nagisa's face flushed as the tall man took him away from the place and tried to escape the three fools who destroyed his favorite shawl in the office.

All three arrive at a park and exhausted Karma takes them both straight. His nose and ears were red again, and blood was visible on the edge of his lips. Karma wiped it and leaned against the bench in the garden. "Shit" he grumbled.

            "Karma, your cheeks are bruised again" Nagisa said touching the wounded cheek. Karma moaned in pain.

            "I'm sorry, Karma- _kun_." Karma turned as the green-haired girl apologized. "I don’t have time to run and endanger myself and also Nagisa." Karma blinked twice, then smiled. The big hand rubbed Kaede's head.

            "I'm grateful you understand what I mean." Karma said as Kaede raised her head with a furrowed brow. "I don’t want Nagisa hurt of course, nor are you coming with him. That's my business and I don’t want to involve you. Ugh, "Karma again moaned as Nagisa gave new plaster to his punched face again. "I can’t let you and Nagisa be their target."

            "How can they attack you again?" Nagisa asked, his expression showing an unintelligible concern. Kaede took something in his pocket, a red scarf. The girl wrapped it around the neck of Karma for seeing the ear and his nose had flushed.

            "You're not making a fuss about them?" Kaede asked. Karma sighed and looked up.

            "My job sucks, I know that. Not a bit that applies like that, especially to me who is diligent but often skipped recently. "Nagisa screamed.

            "Was it because you met me?" Karma turned to look at his blue-haired lover. Karma smiled.

            "I skipped because I wanted to, so did I meet you. Don’t blame yourself. "Karma pulled a red scarf of Kaede's gift. "My scarf is gone. Not because they tear it all down, but I want to have a red one. "Says Karma, honestly without hesitation.

            "I should have given it at the Christmas party," Kaede said as Karma turned to him. "But because you want it, I give it now." The man blinked in surprise, then smiled.

            "Thanks." Nagisa smiles as he sees his lover can smile again. "Then what are you doing there?" Nagisa and Kaede exchanged glances.

"Of course we're going to buy a Christmas present," Kaede said without hesitation. Karma blinked twice, then laughed.

            "Hahaha!" Karma forgot about it, considering the incident that happened earlier. "I guess I'm not focused." Karma said trying to stop laughing.

            "Have you eaten yet?" Nagisa really didn’t hesitate to show his worries about Karma now. The red-haired man smiled.

            "That's right, I'm hungry." He stood up and stretched. "I want to go straight to bed after eating." Karma walked, crossing his arms behind his head.

            "You’re gonna fat, Karma- _kun_." Karma laughed as Kaede commented like that.

            "Everything ran at my height."

            "Nagisa must also drink milk like Karma- _kun_!"

        "Kaede, please don’t remind me of my height ..." Nagisa said it with lethargy and disappointment.

            "Nagisa is enough like that. Funny and interesting for me. "

            "Don’t say like that, Karma!"

            "Hey, I'm teasing you."

            "Uuh ..."

            "Ha ha ha"

All three eat in the family restaurant as usual. Karma ordered a rice package with soup. Kaede ordered steak and Nagisa ordered a hamburger. During the meal, Karma kept looking out. A blank look at once accompanied by anxiety and resentment on the three men. Karma certainly wouldn’t forgive him, considering it was his favorite scarf. "Karma, is the red scarf that important for you?"

            "Ng?" Karma turned as Nagisa wet her worry.

            "You forgot Nagisa? That's a scarf from you on graduation right? "Nagisa stared in surprise, then blinked twice.

            "Eh?!" Karma laughed at Nagisa's reaction. "I'm sorry, Karma. I don’t remember ... "

            "No problem. I'm just thinking that they won’t target you. "Nagisa and Kaede realize the seriousness of Karma's remark. Karma hates the person who will hurt the important person for him, let alone Nagisa, his lover. Although he didn’t show it openly, Nagisa knew it.

A week later approached the planned Christmas party at Karma's house. The man sighed softly and his breath clearly visible beneath his red scarf. The snow began to fall slowly over his head. He started to buy presents for the Christmas party later, until a shiver of voice came from his pocket. The man grabbed the phone in it, saw the email sent to him.

_Your beloved lover is in my hand, if you want to take him back, come to the empty building near this park._

            Karma rolls his eyes, and sees the hard-earned map the kidnapper sends with the contents of his email.

_He has suffered, calling your name, Karma ... Karma ... hihihi._

Karma's teeth rattled, his expression showing irrepressible irritation, and his hand almost destroyed his own cell phone containing the map inside. Map where Nagisa is located. But Karma tried to calm down and didn’t panic. This email wasn’t sent directly from Nagisa's number, and he ran to the school where Nagisa was teaching. Karma called, and it was only natural that Nagisa didn’t pick it up. Now he was in the last lesson, before going home.

Nagisa finished the homeroom, and took his cell phone that had been shaking. The blue-haired man was surprised to see a call from Karma more than once. Nagisa was now calling Karma, and the red-haired man finally picked him up. "Nagisa?! Finally you answered! "

            "What is it, Karma? Why did you breathe so fast? "Nagisa began to confuse, as his students started greeting him and went home.

            " _Sensei_ , we'll go home first."

            "Yeah, be careful." Nagisa said to his disciples who greeted him before returning home.

            "You in school mean ..."

            "Karma?" Nagisa began to worry at the sound of Karma's voice that began to sound soft.

            " _Sensei_! Next time introduce us to your handsome and tall friend! "The voice was from the female student who helped Nagisa bring the student Karma out of that time trying to provoke Karma in a fight.

            " _Hai_ , _hai_ …"

            "I'm coming over there now."

"Eh? Karma? "The phone from Karma was disconnected. Nagisa can only raise eyebrow confused about what happened. Karma leads to his place, so he can’t go home yet.

When finished packing and ready to go home, Nagisa waits in the class where Karma finds out. The sound of footsteps galloping fast approaching and began to be heard with a quick and heavy breath toward him. Nagisa was relieved to see a tall Karma figure, his red hair and a red scarf giving Kaede around his neck. "Thank God ..." Karma flopped down and made Nagisa startled.

            "Karma?!" the blue-haired man ran out of the classroom and approached Karma who was still exhausted from running. "You running? Since when? "Karma looked up and smiled.

            "Starting from me calling you ..."

            "You're overdoing it!" Nagisa helps Karma rise, and see how Karma's legs are now limp because of running. Karma shows the contents of an email saying that Nagisa was kidnapped and now locked up in an empty building, waiting for Karma to save him. "Oh my, is this still them?" Karma nodded his head, sweat streaming from his head.

            "Are you real?"

            "Haah?" Karma chuckled at Nagisa's reaction. "You can pinch my cheek or pluck my hair if necessary, I won’t lie to you, Karma." Karma turned, looking at the straight and sharp eyes on Nagisa's face. Karma didn’t hesitate to do what Nagisa said. "Ouuuucch!" Karma chuckled as Nagisa moaned in pain. However, the jolt of laughter was gone.

            "So who are they kidnapping?" Nagisa shares his eyes like Karma. The tall man stood tall, forgetting his tired running.

            "Perhaps?!"

The two of them ran toward the place meant by the three men who tore off Karma's red scarf. Both began contacting Kaede, his other friends. Some start saying fine and do not know, and they come to a conclusion. With the help of the other friends, they learned that the third target of the man was Kaede instead of Nagisa.


	8. -KARMA’S DECISION & CHRISTMAST PARTY-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma lost himself because he let his co-worker who hated him kidnap Kaede Kayano as their toy. For take Karma back, Nagisa used his French Kiss, how it ends? How about Kaede whom being kidnapped?

 

Karma gritted teeth irritated, hatred now imprinted on the tall, red-haired man's face. His eyes began to show the wildness and hatred as Nagisa and him ran to the spot shown in Karma's email. Nagisa stopped and it surprised Karma. "What’re you doing? We can be late! "

            "Don’t put on that guilty face, Karma."

            "HA?"

            "I say calm down!" Karma stopped the footsteps that had been moving in the place, and looked at Karma who panicked. "I know you must be worried, if one of us, so target your co-worker," Karma nodded his head.

            "I'm really grateful that you're all right"

            "But that doesn’t mean it's your fault-"

            "It's my fault!" Both stopped, letting the silence and snow fall down over their heads. White and holy. Karma lowered his head, where Nagisa looked up at the figure of the redheaded man who is now his lover. Karma gives an expression Nagisa has never seen shown to anyone. "The one thing I never wanted to happen was, the people important to me were hurt because of myself." Karma turned and ran away from Nagisa.

            "KARMA!" Nagisa followed, trying to pull Karma's clothing and his frantic self. "Listen to me!"

            "Let me go, Nagisa. I have to help her-"

            "Listen to me!" Nagisa used all his strength, turned the tall red-haired man, and kissed him to stop every word that came out. Karma widened his eyes, startled. His face began to flush how Nagisa locked the words that would be ready to come out of his mouth with his own lips.

            "O-oi ..." his friends stopped when he saw Nagisa and Karma gasping after kissing it.

            "What the hell are you doing?!"

            "I told you calm down!"

            "How can I be calm?!"

            "YOU ARE NOT ALONE!" Karma widened in surprise, now nothing comes out of his mouth to hear Nagisa's shout. "I'll let you blame yourself," Nagisa said, bending his head and saying it in a stern voice. "But if you’re careless and don’t think like you are normal, what if you also become a victim?!" Karma increasingly staring at his eyes saw tears welling in the eyes of Nagisa.

            "Nagisa ..."

"Where the hell are you who are arrogant and thinking about a plan?! You want to worry me more than this?! "

            "Ah, I want to make you worry about me more than this." Nagisa tilted his head as Karma looked at him seriously. "I want you to think only me, Nagisa." Nagisa turned his eyes. "But things get duller, especially in terms of quarreling. I hold back, and seem to forget all the skills I've ever had. Until the knife I use the original ... "Karma laughed, and it was a surrender of laughter. Nagisa screamed in disbelief.

            "I'm not a leader like Asano, Karma." Two men who shouted at each other in the cold of the winter turned around, seeing their class leader in junior high now. "Do you know what Koro-sensei told me?" Isogai closed his eyes. "I'm not a leader like Asano who can command others easily, and plan everything himself. I’m a leader who accepts opinions and decisions of other friends. I don’t have to decide everything alone, because my friends will help me decide it. "Karma widened his eyes. "Then that, if you have trouble, you can ask another opinion about it. You don’t have to say who is it, you can make an example and you'll sum up it yourself. Did you forget how genius you were? "

            "Your spicy mouth is retired, Karma?" Terasaka commented while tapping on Isogai's shoulder of the class leader. Karma blinked twice, then sighed softly.

            "This is the first time I have been lectured by a handsome man other than myself"

_Apparently his spicy mouth has not retired at all._

            "We will help save Kayano. For punishment, I'll leave it to you, Karma. "The red-haired man nodded his head in agreement. He reached out to Nagisa.

            "I’m sorry, I let myself be someone else and Karma that you don’t know, Nagisa." Nagisa smiled, and grabbed the hand of his great lover.

            "Karma ...!"

            "By the way, Nagisa, you're really unmitigated, in public" Nakamura whispered about the enormous kisses they were seeing as they headed here. Nagisa's face flushed, where Karma looked away as both blushed.

            "Nagisa is really a great kisser"

            "Hayami- _san_ and Chiba- _kun_ are coming too?!"

            "You're not alone, Karma- _kun_." Okuda ventured to support Karma. His fist patted the tall man's shoulder. Karma widened in surprise, and blinked twice. A smile returned on his face.

            "Thanks"

            "Is the kiss as taught by _Bitch_ - _sensei_ so powerful?" Murmured Hayami, thinking while running. Chiba turned.

            "Do you want to try?"

_They could have talked about it in these circumstances._

            "Karma, how many times Nagisa kissed you after you were officially dating?" Nakamura asked who ran next to Karma holding Nagisa's hand. The face of the blue-haired man blushed again, where Karma looked up to remember.

            "Well, twice with that now. The first is from me and the second from him, but you know? Maybe Nagisa's kisses are more powerful than Bitch-sensei."

            "KARMA!" Karma and Nakamura chuckled at Nagisa's reaction as they talked about a recent kiss.

They also arrived at the building requested by the kidnappers, Karma colleagues who kidnapped Kaede because one thought that Karma's lover is Kaede. They enter, of course Karma and Nagisa first, letting other friends come in through other channels in case. "Oh, finally came. Yo ~ Karma! "Karma and Nagisa saw the three of them again, as did Kaede who was bound and fainted. As the girl looked up, happiness and relief implied on the girl's face.

            "Nagisa, Karma- _kun_!"

            "How does your lover kidnap and be targeted?" One of the men laughed happily.

            "Certainly heart-wrenching, look how we touch her body?" Karma gritted his teeth, and Nagisa's small arm stopped the tantrum. Kaede's body was covered with bruises and bruises, but it didn’t seem that it was a trauma to Kaede, which meant they didn’t touch Kaede more than injure her outer physical.

Nagisa gave Karma a head shake to stay calm. Karma sighed softly, agreeing on what Nagisa had planned. A vibration alert on the phone both tells that there are friends of the three Karma colleagues who are elsewhere and are outside guard. It reminds of the times of Kanzaki and Kaede's kidnapping in Kyoto during junior high. At that time, Koro-sensei is still there to help, but now, they are the ones who must try to save Kaede. Karma advanced slowly, and his fists clasped together. "Nagisa, let me handle all three."

            "Karma!" The man gave a quieter, smug smile.

            "You trust me right?" Nagisa stared at his eyes, momentarily sucked his lips in doubt, but finally the smile widened.

            "Ng!"

They move swiftly, where Karma directly leads to the three colleagues, and Nagisa darted toward Kaede bound in the corner. "You!"

"I’m here." Karma kicks the thrown body of a man who will grab Nagisa who is saving Kaede. "Your opponent is me, not him." says Karma who is now spitting and the horses begin to form. Nagisa manages to save Kaede, and sees how Karma moves as calmly as against one of the best killers in Okinawa. His coat was released, thrown at Nagisa. "Wear it to cover both of you" Nagisa nodded his head, and ran out without hesitation.

Their fellow companions still have one left, and easily crippled by Nagisa in seconds. Karma grinned with satisfaction. "As I expected," he muttered under his breath, returning to his two standing companions.

            "Are we take a wrong target?" Karma doesn’t care about their babbling. Evidence that the three used Kaede and kidnapped him as a target and misidentified him as Nagisa is a reality. Karma needs to punish them for the reply they did to Kaede.

            "Now there's just me, you don’t have to bring anyone else. You want to kill me? Try it! "Karma moves agile, parrying, giving a slap, punching, kicking, he fights like when facing the killer reliably. The partner who had been paralyzed was still able to move, and began to help defeat Karma.

 The red-haired man had fallen by a kick on his back, but that didn’t stop him from using an attack like the one Nagisa did to him during the fight. He remembers Nagisa's movements and attacks, and he uses them against his three companions now. Sweat and blood flowed here and there, Karma's weakened body from run and kisses began to have an effect when the two colleagues of his office had fallen. Now, left the man who first challenged him from the start.

Kaede and Nagisa survived, as did his friends who managed to defeat about ten guards outside the building. "You guys are safe!" Sugino said with a look of relief. Okuda and Kanzaki help see what happened to Kaede. The girl fainted, and began to be treated for cuts and bruises all over her body.

            "There are so many enemies to be defeated, they are also strong," Isogai said, looking around the paralyzed and tied with rope. Nagisa also looked and saw some of their friends were battered.

            "Sorry about everything, you got involved."

            "What the hell, Nagisa! You and Karma are our classmates! How can we just let you go? "Nakamura put her arms around Nagisa's shoulder and neck. The blue-haired man laughed at the comment from the blond woman, and how his nature didn’t change much.

            "Ah, I must catch up-" Kaede halted Nagisa's move that would follow Karma. "Kaede!" It was all relieved to see Kaede was conscious and the wounds all over his body had been healed.

            "They're pretty tough, Nagisa ..." Kaede said who was given a drink to relieve her dry throat.

            "How long have you been locked up?" Nakamura asked with a furrowed eyebrow.

            "Since they sent an email to Karma- _kun_ , you can see the time in that email." Nagisa reached into her pocket, remembering that Karma's phone was still in his hands when he saw the emails of the three colleagues.

            "It's been so long!"

            "How did they find you?"

"I'm going to the bookstore that Nagisa and Karma used to visit ... looking for magazines for my mom ..." Kaede said breathlessly replied. "When I finished buying, someone smothered me from behind before I could realize their presence. I already breathe the anesthetic in the handkerchief and lost consciousness ... "all silence heard that happened to Kaede.

            "Not all of them still have the skills to fight," Kanzaki said. Everyone nodded his head in agreement.

            "I think this skill is still with Nagisa and Karma ..." Nagisa shook his head as Maehara concluded it.

            "Karma said himself became dull, especially in terms of a fight." Nagisa said. Terasaka sighed softly.

            "Of course, because we live life not to kill like when the octopus is a target! We live by our ability in knowledge right? Skill required is not all about killing skills! "Nagisa opened his mouth. _What Terasaka said is true_. _Their target is not Koro-sensei anymore, who uses a special knife and bullet that only works for him. Our target is a life covered by humans as well as the work we need to earn money_!

            "Even though you're come in, Nagisa," Isogai stared at Nagisa for a moment, then turned to the empty building. "I don’t think Karma will ever forgive you. We believe in him isn’t it? "Nagisa screamed. He was eager to believe in Karma, how he had been, who was rough-tongued, though now unchanged, his arrogant attitude, his brain, the Karma that Nagisa knew well as his friends.

The noise in the building finally stopped. Nagisa and the others are excited about who comes out to be the winners there or all lose. A clatter of footsteps began to be heard in the stillness and coldness of the day. They all forgot about the planned Christmas party, and are here in a state of being battered. A walking leg begins to look, tall and slender. One hand came into his pocket, and Nagisa was already relieved to see who was acting like that usually.

Red hair began to look exposed to light at that time. "Karma-!" But the one who came out wasn’t himself, but the first companion who challenge Karma first.

            "He's nothing" was all surprised, seeing how Karma was defeated by anyone other than Nagisa. They could only stare their eyes in disbelief, as the man drove his two friends in his right hand. "He's just a genius turned out to be."

Bad thoughts flashed through Nagisa's mind, and Kaede noticed it first. It was an expression when the antidote that Takaoka possessed was destroyed and how Nagisa's feelings had gone to great lengths to get it out of his hands. "Nagisa!" Nagisa's eyes became empty, it was certain Karma's mind defeated by the man had implied on his face and nothing would stop Nagisa. _In his natural killer talent...!_

            "Don’t think like that, Nagisa!" Isogai who realized it helped Nagisa who began to unconscious.

"Karma is strong and you know that!" Nakamura joins Nagisa. They have been friends for a long time, and how Karma has always uprooted him until now. _And how do those feelings that turn out the same and haven’t been able to feel the happiness together, should end up like this_?

            "Aaahhh ~ you made him worry" a voice now resuscitates Nagisa. Everyone was breathing with relief Nagisa was back to normal, and they turned toward the sound. A figure the same as the man who previously seen now.

            "WHAT?!" the man whirred in disbelief that the redheaded man hadn’t been paralyzed. Within seconds, the man collapsed in front of him. The red-haired, tall-haired man who now spat on the blood put on a new expression the first time his friends saw him, as did Nagisa.

            "You won’t know what happens if he had caught you, _stupid_." His face was battered, but just as he had against Nagisa at the time. "Oh, it's all together."

The blue-haired man ran, rushing at him without hesitation. Karma fell with him. "You beat me again, Nagisa," he chuckled, and got up to sit with the blue-haired man who hugged him. He wiped the blue head that hugged him tightly. "Ow, ow, don’t too hard," it all ran toward the surviving Karma from the fight, and everyone was breathing a sigh of relief.

            "Karma! You made my heart almost dislodged! "Sugino said with a smile of happiness on his face. Karma sighed.

            "Should I get it off?"

            "HEI!" Karma laughed. Nagisa didn’t look at her at all, and just hugged him without intending to take it off.

            "What's going on in there, Karma- _kun_? We think you're really defeated! "Okuda nodded his head as Kanzaki asked.

"There can be someone else who can beat you besides Nagisa, is that beyond expectations!" Karma laughed again.

            "I just let myself lose from Nagisa. No one else."

            "So you refuse to beat me? You were under test! "

            "I kill you, Terasaka!" The two laughed at those times, and how Karma was ashamed to admit his defeat at the time. Nagisa's hug makes Karma unable to move.

"Er, we forgot something?" Kaede said, finally getting back to normal. All turned to Kaede, except for Nagisa.

            "AAAAHHH!!!" Karma could only blink bewildered, and now felt the clothes on his stomach wet. _Oh, Nagisa is crying_. Again Karma made him cry and worried too much. Karma hugged him tightly.

            "I'm serious, about having your head all of me." Nagisa finally looked up, and their faces were so close that the breath to each other could be felt. "But I won’t be able to see you like this" Nagisa buried his face in Karma's belly again.

            "I almost lost you ...!" Karma laughed at Nagisa who sounded desperate.

"Just you know, Karma." The red-haired man looked up at Sugino's words. "Do you remember when the antidote that Takaoka- _san_ destroyed? Do you see how Nagisa's expression is, which is exactly what he wants? "Karma blinked twice, then nodded as she remembered it.

            "He put it back when you didn’t show up from the building," Maehara said, crossing his arms behind his head. Karma blinked twice, then turned to Nagisa who was still buried his face.

            "Really?" There was a pause before Nagisa nodded his head. "Hee ~ must be very scary."

            "It's really worrying! Karma- _kun_! "Karma blinked as Kaede said it without hesitation and was so straight. Karma smiled.

            "Thank you, Nagisa." The man raised his head. "Thanks, everyone." They smiled, relieved at this well-ending event. Karma stands, where Nagisa doesn’t release her embrace. "Move a bit Nagisa, you don’t need to let me go," Karma said followed by Nagisa, now the blue-haired man hugged him from the side, and made Karma able to walk home.

            "Come on, we go to the Christmas party!" Sugino said cheerfully.

            "Ah! I haven’t taken the prize! "Okuda said and started running toward the place he meant to be.

            "We also haven’t had time to decorate the Christmas party!" Nakamura said with a fake attitude. Karma laughed.

            "We can decorate it now" Nakamura chuckled at Karma's words.

            "By the way Karma, what about them? Do we let it go? "Isogai's leader never escaped that. Karma stared for a moment, then sighed softly.

"No problem. I'll find another job if I get fired. You know how genius I am "Isogai and the others stared at each other, then a smile spread across their faces. It doesn’t need to be denied anymore, Karma really genius if he was in his condition. And because of himself, they all got into the top 50 during the final exam.

            "You really are incredible Karma" Maehara praised him as if it were a common thing.

            "Of course." Karma said without hesitation. Nagisa's hug slackened, making Karma turn and want to see Nagisa's expression now. His eyes flushed, crying. Karma is grateful that Nagisa is on his side. He tried hard for this stubborn Karma and didn’t want to give up this, who also likes to challenge and fight.

The Christmas party begins, after the decoration finishes at Karma's house. Nagisa grumbles every time he treats Karma who just chuckles as if the incident never happened. "Karma, what about your job?"

            "Hmm?" Karma turned to Nagisa who was now preparing to put the plaster on his cheek. "You and Kaede are more important now." He said simply. "I can find work again, calm down," after finishing, Nagisa pursed his lips, and looked so cute to Karma. The red-haired man smiled, then kissed the blue forehead. "Thanks, Nagisa." Nagisa's face flushed, and his hand touched the forehead of the lover. Karma just laughed satisfiedly at his unchanging reaction.

            "My mind is really filled with you, Karma."

            "Ng? "Karma started teasing Nagisa as Nagisa said it bluntly, bringing his face to Nagisa's blushing face.

            "Hey! Stop flirting and help us here! Don’t forget to bring each other gift! "Nagisa and Karma blink twice, then laugh together.

            "Hm? Why do you bring two gifts? "Karma came with a rather large gift box, as did Nagisa, whose size was similar. Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

            "KARMA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! "Karma can only stare eyes shocked. He blinked twice as he realized they were bringing him a birthday present too.

            "Do you know when my birthday is? How- "Karma glanced at Nagisa, and saw the man smiling with satisfaction. Nagisa tells everything. Karma grinned irritably, and the red color began to decorate his cheeks. "Nagisa!" Karma wrapped both hands around Nagisa's neck, jokingly choking him. Nagisa laughed, so did everyone else.

_-After exchanging presents-_

"Nagisa and Karma got one from each other _ne_?" Karma and Nagisa looked at each other for the gifts they received from each other. Both opened and looked at the contents of her gift, a pair of gloves for Nagisa, red and blue, as well as a scarf Nagisa gave for Karma. Larger and longer, red and blue.

             "Perfect match!" Kaede said, looking at the expressions shown both. Their faces are flushed, full of happiness. Karma's birthday gift this time, must be a very happy and very memorable. _A gift from the boyfriend and the only one that is the warmest_!


	9. -NEW YEAR & BEACH-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede saved and they enjoy the new year. Beach is coming too!

Nagisa and Karma celebrate new year together, of course, accompanied by friends. They will gather together to see the morning sun. Nagisa will come to Karma's place to pick him up before go to the temple. The bell sounded, Karma who was watching tv while reviewing his work got up and went to the entrance. "Oh, Nagisa."

            "Karma!" The blue-haired man embraced Karma, making the smile on Karma's face widen.

            "Want to go in? I want to get ready. "Nagisa nodded and entered, the door closed. "What time do we get together? In the usual temple, right? "Nagisa nodded his head, walking with Karma into the living room.

            "Karma, are you waiting while reading this?" Nagisa said, looking at the pile of paper documents, as well as a laptop on the table.

            "Ng? Well, while spending time. I'll be down in a minute. "Karma stepped up to his room, getting ready while Nagisa looked around.

            "A lot of ... ng?" Nagisa stopped, as he saw the photo. The blue-haired man widened his eyes in surprise. The sound of footsteps sounded down quickly. Nagisa stood up, holding a photo in his hand.

            "Sorry for a long time, Nagi-"

            "WHY YOU TAKE THIS PHOTO?!"

            "Woah" Karma blinked in surprise at the sight of Nagisa's face flushing and showing a photo in his hand on Karma. His teeth showed a sense of annoyance and disappointment at Karma. "Oh, I got that from Nakamura. It's not me who scored it- "Nagisa ran and hugged Karma, wiping his face on his chest.

            "It's embarassing!!" Nagisa shouted, his face didn’t stop blushing and Karma chuckled.

            "Eehh? Really? This is the moment you kiss me so deeply, Nagisa? "Karma started teasing the blue-haired man. Nagisa looked up.

            "Let it be our secret!" Karma chuckled again.

            "We do it in public ~~"

            "KARMAA ~~!!" Karma laughed satisfiedly, as Nagisa gave such reaction and hugged him tightly.

            "Oh, we’re late?" Karma grabs his cell phone on the table, looking at a message from his friend Okuda. Nagisa also took his cell phone and was surprised.

            "Yes! Let’s go! "Nagisa pulls Karma's hand out of the house.

            "Ah, hey!"

Both arrived at the temple, Nagisa sent an email to his friends where Karma was justifying the crimson red scarf from Nagisa was around his neck. Nagisa did not wear a shawl at all, and his ears flushed with cold. "You don’t have a scarf, Nagisa? It's cold anyway."

            "Eh?" Nagisa turned as Karma began to wrap the long scarf around his neck, and Nagisa's red ear disappeared. "Ka-Karma!" Karma chuckled.

            "Next time don’t forget it." says Karma, and Nagisa touches his hand. "Oh"

            "Karma! Your hands are very cold. Ah! "Karma blinked in confusion, as Nagisa took off one glove.

"Hey-" Nagisa ignored him. The size of the glove is large, enough for Karma to wear as well. Nagisa put it in Karma's left hand, as well as the one in his right hand. Nagisa took Karma's right hand without a glove, then smiled at Karma.

            "If like this, is not cold right?" Karma's face flushed instantly, his words so innocent and easily Nagisa said that. "Ng? Karma? "Karma turned his face to cover up his embarrassment and blushing face.

            "Ah! Nagisa, Karma! "Nakamura called when he saw Karma and Nagisa together.

            "Oooh! Our new couple are holding hands! "Sugino said who came with Kanzaki. Both were hand in hand.

            "You too," said Karma as they approached, seeing the others coming. Chiba and Hayami were there, holding hands in front of the guardrail. Kayano and Okuda waved their hand and made Nagisa and Karma smile. Both hope now, can pass the days together, with work and with the relationship that both have just begun.

            "I heard you’re still practicing your skill, Karma- _kun_."

            "Ng?"

            "Eh? What is that? I just heard! "Sugino laughed.

            "Hahaha, you didn’t tell Nagisa? So mean!"

            "Karma!" Karma closed his eyes, confused when Sugino and his friends started.

            "It doesn’t mean I don’t want to tell you, Nagisa. It's just that when I tell you this is your reaction."

            "Karmaa ~!" Karma chuckled.

            "So what should I do? I just want to get over what happened like yesterday when it happens again. "Nagisa looked at his lover. "I won’t do that for a fight, _really_. It's just to deal with something like yesterday again. "

                        "It's a lie, Nagisa. You know like what Karma is."

                        "I'll kill you, Nakamura."

"Kyaa ~ our genius is scary~" Karma and Nakamura laugh. As if they were joking and not serious. Nagisa looked up with an expression that made Karma's face flush.

            "Promise me?" Karma blinked, turning his face bewildered to face Nagisa who is now often over-expression on Karma. Especially like a woman.

            "Nagisa, I think you should change your gender," whispered Isogai at the sight of Nagisa's expression.

            "You're too feminine for a man."

            "STOP IT!" Karma laughed.

            "Yeah Nagisa, I promise." Nagisa blinked. "Remind me if I break my promise."

            "Hey, that's just a lie." Sugino's comment made Karma chuckle again. Nagisa sighed softly, but a relief smile now returned to his face.

            "Ng"

They also enjoyed the new days. Nagisa struggles with his class, teaching and preparing for his current graduation. Karma is trying hard with his company to work. Three people who had time to involve friends of Karma to make all three were dismissed and expected not to get the job right before they all changed.

            "Isn’t that too exaggeration boss?" Karma said, hesitant and worried to see how the grudging expression of the three co-workers as their boss said it was in front of Karma's own eyes. The burly man laughed.

            "Don’t worry, I know you're not the one they described. You're a hard worker, you're a genius, I saw your own profile from junior high and high school. And your experience with that great teacher. "Karma widened, knowing who he meant. His experience with Nagisa and colleagues in that class changed his perspective. _And if he doesn’t go through those days, how can he survive in his present work_?

            "Ah. I guess if I don’t experienced those moments, I won’t stay long in this job."

            "Hm!" His boss approves what he says. "Not only you, the other also trying hard. You still remember and want to keep them, not to stay away from your job, but so they don’t know what you’re going through now. You hide it so they don’t feel the same way right? "Karma smiled shyly. His face turned and tried to calm down.

            "They have their own business, so do I. I don’t want to involve them, but show them that I'm also trying my best. They still accept me even though I'm like this. "Boss Karma nodded in agreement. _Like Koro-sensei_ , he murmured quietly in his heart.

            "Everyone is trying, you genius understands that. So I want them to know that genius like you is trying hard. So are the weak, they struggle to become geniuses like you, in other ways. "Karma nodded his head. "You have friends who will listen to you and accept you, and they have you too. So I don’t want to lose you in this job. Your job is good, and I will support whatever you aspire to. "

            "Is it true? I really want to be a bureaucrat."

"Hoi, hoi, do you really say that bluntly, Karma?" The red-haired man just put on a happy and impatient expression. He really likes things like this, especially when looking at his profile at school first, thought the boss. "So try your best to be in a place that might suit your nature!" Karma chuckled as the three men were kicked by the boss. Karma really enjoys the job he decided with Koro-sensei.

Karma tells this to Nagisa, and surely makes his lover very happy. Although not everything will go smoothly, Nagisa and Karma hope that everything can go smoothly. "Thank goodness!" Karma just smiled at the sight of happiness and relief in Nagisa's face. The two of them leaned on Nagisa's classroom, which now filled only a few students who were receiving additional lessons.

            "Nagisa- _sensei_ , isn’t it time to introduce your handsome male friend?"

            "Right, right!" Karma and Nagisa give an expression of disbelief at the speech of today's schoolchildren.

            "Do you really intend to introduce me to them?" Karma asked, pointing to one of the excited students. Nagisa laughed.

            "Of course not!" Blushing red enveloped Karma's face, causing the tall man to turn his face, trying to calm down. "Ng? Karma? "

            " _Nee_ ~ Nagisa- _sensei_!"

            "Ahh! Yes!"Nagisa pulled Karma's arm.

            "Ah, Nagisa!" The blue-haired man just smiled, ignoring Karma's objectionable comment.

Nagisa cleared his throat, appealing to the students who were staying for an additional lesson, and now Karma stood beside him with his hands in his usual pants pockets. The coat used was dark from the vest inside, as Nagisa used to be at school and became a teacher now.

            "All right"

            "Most girls huh, you're pretty popular too, Nagisa."

            "Karma too!" Both laughed, making the students there staring open-mouthed. Confusion struck them. "You want _sensei_ to introduce _sensei's_ friend right? This. He is Akabane Karma, is one of the officials in our present government. "

           "Lie! I thought he was a millionaire! "Said one of the girls who was excited about Karma's attitude to him. This student is also the one who defended Nagisa for the treatment of his former students at Karma when he first visited Nagisa's class.

            "So handsome! Also tall!"

            " _Sensei_ why are you short?"

            "Ugh…!" Karma laughed at the correct remarks of Nagisa's students. Nagisa only grew 1cm after graduating from high school. While the Karma now, rising beyond the expectations, which is 185cm. " _Sensei_ will try to drink milk!"

            "Nagisa, isn’t that too late?"

            "Don’t say like that Karma!" His students laughed, seeing their attitudes so close.

            " _Sensei_ , are you two classmates at school?" Nagisa and Karma blinked in surprise.

"Right, how do you know that, _Yamana_ - _san_?" Long blonde haired girl like Nakamura Rio smiled.

            "It is seen from how Karma- _san_ attitude. If not a schoolmate, how could he easily teasing Nagisa- _sensei_! "Everyone laughed, where Nagisa grumbled with red color on his cheeks. Karma joined in laughing when Yamana's answer came out.

            "Ah, call me _sensei_." Karma said walking and taking one of the chalk. "I'm best at math."

            "Handsome!"

            "Genius!"

         "Nagisa- _sensei_ , what you say is true!" Everyone cheered, especially girls. Karma just grinned satisfiedly, where Nagisa laughed at the nature of his students who are not much different from her friends.

            "Karma-sensei! Teach us mathematics! "Yamana begins to ask Karma who already holds chalk to teach math as he says.

            "It's okay." Nagisa began to confuse the attitude of his students, of course with Karma itself is very relaxed.

            "But Karma, are you sure it's okay to be here? Your job? "

            "Hmm?" Karma started writing something, where the students of Nagisa began to replace his additional textbooks with math textbooks. "My business and the boss with the three guys are done. My work has been done since the beginning, so I'm given a vacation home. "Karma laughed. "I can do my next job at home, it's more fun." Nagisa could only look at Karma in disbelief and now he was writing his name on the blackboard. Nagisa got up and took a seat, sitting near the window letting Karma start his class.

            "Everyone, watch carefully."

            "Allright." Nagisa's students liked him enough, thankfully, Karma murmured as he finished writing his name and was ready to turn his body around.

            "Okay, we start math lessons."

The math lesson was fun. There are times when Karma pokes at the boys and girls who are there, how there are also genius students who challenge Karma and certainly still lose to the redheaded man. How Nagisa detained his male disciple who turned out to be a friend of Takada and was ready to attack Karma for revenge, as well as his female student Yamana who wanted Karma's email address to be able to email him and ask for private math lessons. Karma certainly satisfied teaching like teaching his friends before, Terasaka, Yoshida and Muramatsu.

            "Karma- _sensei_ , why did you choose to become an official? More precisely the bureaucrat huh? "Karma and Nagisa chuckled. Karma glanced at Nagisa, as did Nagisa.

            " _Secret_."

"Eehh ~" Karma smiled with satisfaction.

            "Your time is coming soon, and be ready to go to work." Karma began. "It's not as easy as you have fun at school, neither smart nor smart, they try hard. Respecting and protecting each other, their choice and ability, will enable you to see the world from different perspectives. "Karma smiled, and his students were dumbfounded at what Karma said sounded so serious and heavy. Nagisa smiled.

_Karma changed, to a better direction._

            "Yes!" They said, reacting to Karma's remark. Nagisa taught a 3rd grader in a high school, of course that's an important thing that Koro-sensei could have said to the two of them who were in the 3rd grade of junior high. Koro-sensei provides something of value, so precious to them, that it can be brought up to their present future.

            "But amazingly, Karma- _sensei_ really understands how to teach us."

            "Right, like Nagisa- _sensei_." Both blinked confusedly, but looked at each other with a smile on the face.

            "Is there a teacher who makes you like this?" Their expressions softened, considering the figure of Koro-sensei who fought hard for them.

            "A truly dependable teacher." They both said at the same time, making the students of Nagisa stunned.

            "Also a hard-to-kill teacher" whispered Karma, making Nagisa laugh.

            "You’re right."

 Their students do not understand, why both of them should whisper, or what they’re talking about. The figure of a teacher who is so attached and imprinted on their hearts, both the lessons and the nature in appreciating them as human beings and students who work hard in the lesson. How he punishes naughty students by making them deterrent in his inappropriate manner, also teaches them the meaning of a lesson, and that killing him is not their only weapon. They fight enemies with abilities and skills, as well as their skills in a field, and not a skill to kill and become a killer. There is still an ability that can be possessed and used in addition to killing, and protecting. Nagisa's natural ability in killing talent, now used as a second weapon in becoming a teacher, the same teacher with Koro-sensei also protects his parents with his natural talent. Nagisa and Karma smile at each other, and laugh.

Their memories and their experiences of studying with friends, Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei, and of course Koro-sensei, really made an impression on their hearts. "I'm grateful to be taught Nagisa- _sensei_!"

            "Yes! Me too! Especially taught by Karma- _sensei_! "

            "And again this is easy to understand! I'm sure I can do the exam well!"

            "Ng! We can get good grades with this."

            "Also the wanted job!"

Nagisa and Karma smiled, watching how Nagisa's students were grateful, able to learn, either with any teacher, which they thought was fun and could make them understand in the lesson.

Friends invite Karma and Nagisa to go to the beach in the summer. The completed karma in the matter gets the day off for use on the beach, as well as Nagisa, this activity is held during school during the summer holidays. Nagisa and Karma will meet the others directly on the beach, where now Nagisa comes with Kayano. "Kaede, how are you?" Asked Nagisa, who now sees the girl carrying two large bags.

            "Eh? Ah, ng, I'm fine. Indeed the staff at my studios are busy and so forth, almost inviting noises, "Nagisa laughed. "At that time Karma- _kun_ came with his boss!"

            "Karma?!" Kaede nodded her head.

            "Do you know? Karma- _kun’s_ boss is really tall, big and stocky like Karasuma- _sensei_! I almost recognized him if he didn’t wear sunglasses! "

_What is Karma boss like? And, did Karasuma-sensei wear sunglasses before?!_

            Nagisa grunted, Karma didn’t say that he apologized about it and came to where Kaede was. “Nagisa doesn’t know? "

            "Eh? Ah, ng ... "Kaede yelled at the sight of Nagisa bowed her face and wrote a weak smile.

            "Hmm, even if it is invented, Karma- _kun_ is still not open to us."

            "Ng. Karma is not the type that will tell anyone. The problem a few days ago was due to my compulsion."

            "I don’t think so!"

            "Eh?"

            "Indeed Karma- _kun_ is rarely told us, much less probably more to Nagisa than us, his other classmates. But he trusts us, about asking for help about the problems he faces! All this time he has always passed by himself, and who usually realizes it is just Koro-sensei and our other _sensei_. "Kaede's words was right, Nagisa murmured. Karma has begun to change, his sharp mouth is also not arrogant attitude, and how he is a challenger and loves to fight. However, Karma began to trust his friends to ask for help solving problems or opinions when he couldn’t find a solution.

            "Karma- _kun_ also often say thank you to us!" _Especially that_ , said Nagisa.

            "Yo, Nagisa, Kaede- _chan_ , have you picked out his swimsuit?"

            "Karma! Wait, what do you mean by that? "Karma chuckled.

"Ah, have done it already!" Nagisa blinked in confusion as Kaede laughed forcibly and Karma just chuckled with ignorant as usual. "You came alone?"

            "Ng? Ah, I met with Nakamura, Terasaka and Itona down the street.” Karma pointed back, saw the three chattering and Nakamura returning with the same ignorant expression with Karma.

            "Ah! Everyone! "They all meet in front of the beach, which is actually a swimming pool with a beach shape. _It's all Kanzaki's idea_ , which is the first time it has come up with an idea.

            "Karma! Did I hear the problem solved? "Sugino embraced Karma's shoulder, which was so high and somewhat distant from Sugino's own height. Karma smiled.

            "Ah. They're fired while lecturing, I'm curious how to reunite with them someday. "Karma chuckled with satisfaction.

            "I think they'll challenge you again."

            "Oh, I'm welcoming it."

            "Karma- _kun_ and his boss came to my studio!"

       "Hooo! What kind of boss is it? "Nakamura now participates in the conversation, embracing Kaede as Sugino embraces Karma.

            "Similar to Karasuma- _sensei_! Tall, big and sturdy, plus glasses! "

_You sure look like Karasuma-sensei? By the way since when did Karasuma-sensei wear sunglasses?_

            Nagisa laughed at his unchanging friends, and Kanzaki Okuda came too. "As always, Nagisa- _kun_."

            "Ng? Ah, Kanzaki- _san_. "Kanzaki who is a class _Madonna_ who is now Sugino's wife is still beautiful, soft and sweet. Nagisa's face always flushed whenever he spoke to Kanzaki.

            "I heard that Karma- _kun_ came to your class to teach. Is it interesting?" Okuda is now asking, still with a hesitant and timid nature but different from the time of school first. She is taller and gentle.

            "Ng, Karma had taught my students math lessons. He's popular and likable."

            "Nagisa- _kun_ is also popular!"

            "Eh? Is it true? "Kanzaki and Okuda smiled, Nagisa did not understand the meaning of the smile.

"Nagisa is popular, among girls too." Karma comes with a small bag flanked on his right arm.

            "Karma!" Kanzaki chuckled.

            "Karma- _kun_ is handsome, since junior high." Karma smiled.

            "Thank you, I'm flattered to be praised by a beautiful woman like you."

_Karma, your nature is changing like Maehara you know._

            "But I think Isogai is not much different from me." Karma pointed at the man who came with Maehara. "Our class leader is _ikemen_ , isn’t it?" Karma chuckled and walked toward the beach pool. "Come on, I cannot bear to go to the pool." Karma said in a high tone, making the others turn and walk in.

            "Karma, don’t we want to make Nagisa wear sexy swimsuits?"

            "Ng? That is my reason for joining you."

            "KARMA!!"

Everyone goes in and starts changing clothes. Kaede and Okuda's bodies had formed, they were like adult women, though not as big as Bitch- _sensei_. Nakamura and Kanzaki are the ones who approach, their bodies are just as good and their chests are approaching their mercenary English teacher. Isogai and Maehara didn’t lose a good body, they were seen to be more and more handsome. Sugino followed, so did Terasaka and Itona as well as others. Their bodies are getting better and better than ever. Nagisa comes with his swimsuit, making Nakamura and Kanzaki want to make him out.

            "Nagisa, you're not wrong?"

            "Eh?"

            "Isn’t this a good time to show your charisma to your lover?"

            "What do you mean by that?!" Kanzaki and Nakamura laughed. Kaede came over with the big bag he was carrying.

            "Nagisa! I told you to use this one."

            "Kaede stop it!"

            "By the way, where is Karma?" Nakamura asked, his hands taped to his forehead and looked around.

            "Ah, there!" Kaede pointed out, noticing the red hair whose bangs were on the edge and laughing broadly.

            "Uwah, Nagisa. Your lover is really handsome and popular you know." Nakamura said as he touched his chin and blushed his face.

"It seems that if Karma's mouth isn’t that bad you all will fall in love with him." Sugino said bluntly.

            "I agree." Their female friends gave the star's gaze with a certain intent.

            "I'm kidding you know, _really_." Nagisa laughed, as he saw their friends unchanged, until now.

            "Sorry, sorry, they're blocking me from the time I finished dressing."

The girls instantly fainted, their nose bleeding to see what was in front of them. The men can only blink many times, see the shape of the body of the redheaded man, the genius and the devil. "Ng? What’s wrong?"

            "With this perfect our genius."

            "Ha?" Nagisa smiled at the comments of the men of his classmates. The body of Karma is getting better, also more like Karasuma-sensei. His arms were muscular, and his shoulders widened. Karma again honed his killing skills using the original knife, of course Nagisa disagreed. But given Karma's promise to him, Nagisa doesn’t think Karma used it haphazardly, and kept his promise to this day. The height of Karma adds to the perfection of Karma's identity. "Oh, do you like my appearance, Nagisa?"

            "Eh? Ah ... "Nagisa woke from his reverie.

            "What’s wrong? Hmm, you should wear a sexy swimsuit like Kaede- _chan_ brought."

            "Karma stop it!" Karma laughed, seeing Nagisa's reaction as usual.

            "Well, that's better." Nagisa blinked confusedly. _Is Karma trying to comfort him_? "Come on" Karma reached out to him, as Nagisa grabbed him, Karma's paused step as he pulled him toward the water. "Ng?"

            "You didn’t tell me about coming to where Kaede worked ..." Karma blinked twice.

            "Is it true? Should I tell about it too? "Nagisa screamed, an expression of annoyance plastered clearly on his face. Nagisa nodded his head without hesitation.

            "Ng" Karma smiled.

            "Okay. Then you too, Nagisa. "

            "Eh?" Now both faces so close. _Seen closely, Karma is handsome_. He doesn’t know since when he realized it, when it used to look normal. How Karma worked on it, how they both stood side by side, how they both smiled and trusted each other. It feels the same now, but quite different. Nagisa didn’t want to, the other took Karma from his side. As popular as any Karma. Nagisa nodded his head and smiled. "Ng"

                        "Okay."

"Karma, you really beat me!"

            "Ehh ~ from the beginning I was handsome right."

            " _You_!" Karma and Terasaka laughed, though his large hand grasped Nagisa's slightly smaller hand.

            "Thank God, Nagisa."

            "Eh?" Nagisa blinked in confusion as Kaede whispered it nearby.

            "You're worried that Karma is hiding something from you right?"

            "Ng ..." Nagisa murmured softly. "But I also hid many things from him."

            "Eh?" Nagisa looked up, saw the red hair laughing off as if this was the junior times.

            "Although we’re dating, we still hide something to each other. Karma also gave me a little distance, but not the distance that separates us as before. He trusted me, as I believed him. I'm sure Karma too, wants the best for my happiness. "Kaede looked at Nagisa with a worried look.

            "Nagisa"

            "And so, I also want the best for Karma's happiness. Being able to like him and being close to him like this made me happy. "Kaede blinked twice, then a smile returned on her face.

            "You’re really, two people who can unite our class."

            "Eh? What did you say? "

            "Ng ~" Kaede shook her head with a smile, and now drag Nagisa as well as Karma to jump into the pool.

They also enjoyed the summer at that time, together at the beach pool. Nagisa and Karma use this opportunity to get closer, though both are very popular among women. No one thought they were dating, other than their classmates. Nagisa is like a woman, but his charisma as a man is not less than the others. _Moreover Karma_.


	10. -KAEDE-CHAN IN PINCH! DRAMA BY US-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayano Kaede get a new script for her next drama. The story is about two princes who fight for one princess whom had been their childhood friend. The kind prince and the evil prince are similiar with Nagisa and Karma. What both of them think about the similiar characters with them? How about Karma who curious with the script writer, who can write the character that so really similiar with them?

"Kaede, we have a new scenario for the next drama!"

"Eh? Really? "Kaede turned as one of the film staff in her studio handed her a script.

                        "Yes"

                        "Waaah" Kaede Kayano, this rising and liked actress is in her day off after her first release and many people watched the movie. Some of his friends including Nagisa also watched the movie she played. "You know?"

            "You realize it, Kaede."

            "Ah, producer!" Kaede was surprised to see the producer coming that day, along with the scenario she was ready to work on as an actress.

            "Are you sure, P- _san_?" The producer nodded his head, without a doubt as to what Kaede saw in the scenario given to her.

            "Is it true that I have to find another actor?" Kaede cried out worriedly. "What I chose might not be an actor ..."

            "Hahaha, that's okay. As long as you find someone with a character that suits the characters in our drama this time "Kaede yelled in confusion, looking at the characters in the producer's scenario. "All the ideas of the screenwriter of course. There are some characters that I think interesting if Kaede brought it here to play it. Do you have it? "Kaede stared at the paper.

_Love Triangle between the Prince of Good Heart and the Poor Prince_

_One day, in a great empire, there was a beautiful princess who was preparing to become the queen of her own kingdom, the kingdom of Tsubasa. There, the father and the mother who is the current king and queen, nominate two princes from different kingdoms, but the two kingdoms are adjacent. This is done to unite the three kingdoms at once, and the king has only one not two. Both princes are good friends of the beautiful princess, and they will compete for the princess until the time of appointment is done. But unfortunately, these two princes are friends as well as rivals, where the other prince is very naughty, spicy and loves to fight. In contrast to a kind prince, somewhat feminine and meek. He doesn’t like fighting, good for anyone, and really cheerful. It is inconceivable to the princess that they must compete with each other to gain themselves and the title of Tsubasa's king. This kind prince actually appreciates the evil prince who used to ignore him, and when both of them fought great, as if a little apocalypse would happen in their city. The evil prince thought of the same thing, he didn’t like the kind Prince humbled and said that even his fellow human beings are different but so different. The wicked prince felt the Prince's own good talent, and the prince didn’t realize it at all. That is the reason that makes the wicked Prince distinguish between himself and the kind Prince._

            Cold sweat ran down Kaede's temple. _This is really about Nagisa and Karma_!

Kaede came home with a weary expression, after the producer handed the character player in her drama this time to him. Kaede can only think of Nagisa and Karma in this character, which is true to their true nature.

            "The daughter is you of course. Additional role we’ll help you. "Said the producer to Kaede before going home. Kaede was handed the lead role and several supporting roles that Kaede might find. The dark-haired dark-haired girl sighed long while holding the scenario paper from her producer.

            “Kaede?" Kaede looked up, saw Nagisa standing in front of her with his purse and headed for the usual bookstore.

            "Nagisa?!" Nagisa is surprised to see Kaede who is so shocked when she sees him.

            "E-eeh ...?"

After going to the bookstore together, Kaede and Nagisa chatted at the café about a new script script made by the scriptwriter in the studio where she worked as a movie performer.

"Eh? You’re asked to find an actor that fits the characters in your drama? "Kaede nodded her head. She was confused what to see the characters in the script. "Can I help?"

            "Eh?"

            "Ah, at least looking for an actor that suits the character in it ..." Kaede lowered her head again, sluggish and didn’t know what to do. Kaede also submitted a script to Nagisa to read by him.

            "It's just that the character is very similar to you ..."

            "Eh?"

Nagisa reads it, and sees some characters that suit her classmates and Kaede, as well as those suited to Karma. Nagisa nodded her head in understanding.

            "So you're thinking, there's a character similar to me, is that so?" Kaede nodded her head. Nagisa confused what to do with Kaede. "Which one?"

            "The kind prince."

            "Eh?"

            "Nagisa wouldn’t have noticed, but really! The kind prince looks like Nagisa! "Kaede said, banging the table, making Nagisa confused and the other visitors staring at them.

            "Er ... Kaede, calm down okay?" said Nagisa trying to calm Kaede despair. The girl sat with bulging cheeks and a confused expression that wanted to cry.

            "Oh, there's something exciting here." Nagisa looked up, and his expression shocked and happy to see who came.

            "Karma!"

            "Eh?" Kaede also tilted her head. Karma asks Nagisa to slide, and sits next to him carrying what he ordered. Karma ordered coffee and a Mont Blanc.

                        "Just got home from work?"

            "Ng?" Nagisa inquired as Karma brought the available spoon to pick up a teaspoon of sugar tea. "My work is done faster." Karma stirred his black coffee, and started sipping it. "Hot!" Nagisa laughed at his reaction. "So, what are you guys doing?" Karma took the fork while asking.

            "Kaede needs an actor who can play a character in her current drama script." Nagisa handed over the manuscript and let Karma read it. The red-haired man accepted it after spooning the cake into his mouth.

            "Drama?" Kaede looked at Karma anxiously as the red-haired man read what was written there. Slowly, they both saw Karma's expression holding back laughter. "Pfftt"

            "Right?!"

            "Eh?!"

Karma laughed, and kept the script of the scenario and tried to stop his laughter. "How can your script writer write this character?" Kaede smiled as she saw Karma understand what Kaede meant.

            "How I know! I'm waiting for the next movie I can play, and suddenly P- _san_ gave me this script and asked me to find some characters who can play them! I just thought of you and Nagisa!"

            "Eh? Me? "Nagisa pointed himself, and Karma chuckled again.

            "Koro-sensei will force me to play when he sees this script." Kaede laughed, as Karma said it. "All right, I play it."

                        "Eh? Karma? "

            "Eh? Really? "Nagisa and Kaede simultaneously looked at the red-haired man, who was now spooning his cake again. Karma nodded his head.

            "As a sign of my apology for the incident."

            "Duh, I told you that's okay." Karma smiled at Kaede's remark.

            "Karma will play?"

            "Ng? Of course, right? "Nagisa blinked in confusion, when Karma even asked back like that.

            "Who?"

            "The Evil Prince."

            "EEEHHH???" Karma chuckled at Nagisa's reaction.

            "Surely the prince is played by me." Karma speech is true, see how women to small children glance at it in the café. Kaede smiled happily as she had received approval from Karma to be cast in her drama. "So, his daughter Kaede- _chan_ right?" The girl nodded her head without hesitation. His face flushed, but Karma accepted it. "Nagisa doesn’t play?"

            "Eh? Me? Become who? "Karma screamed.

                        "Of course be a kind Prince, right?"

                        "EEHHH??"

                        "Nagisa, you're too much surprised." Karma chuckled, and Kaede smiled.

                        "Eh? But... "Kaede smiled at the panicked Nagisa.

"I told you a good-hearted prince is your character, Nagisa. You could say this is indeed your character. "Nagisa blinked worriedly, where Karma just eat the cake, as if acting is easy.

            "But I can’t act ..." Karma smiled.

            "Here's also a character I can think of Kaede- _chan_ choosing from our class, isn’t it?" Kaede nodded her head. "Kaede- _chan_ chose us as the good-hearted prince and the evil prince, doesn’t that mean Kaede- _chan_ trusts us to come into play with her in this drama?"

            "It's a real movie! Not like when we were in junior high-"

            "You can, Nagisa." The blue-haired man stopped when he saw Karma's expression, who believed in anything. Nagisa turned to Kaede, who also smiled and gave her trust.

            "Allright…"

"YEAH!" Kaede jumped happily, and Karma smiled with satisfaction.

            "But..." Karma and Kaede stopped, heard Nagisa say the word again. "We're fighting over Kaede ..."

            "Oh, do you want me to fight for you, Nagisa?"

            "Eh? No, no, no!"

            "Hahaha, look on your face, Nagisa!"

            "Uuuhh" Nagisa covered his flushed face with his teaching bag. Karma just laughed satisfied, so did Kaede. Now the main character has been established, namely Nagisa as the Prince of Kind Heart, Kaede as Princess Tsubasa, and Karma as the Evil Prince. Nagisa shows that he wants to be contested by Karma rather than being a fighting part. Karma likes to see how Nagisa likes Karma. Kaede needs to find other suitable characters, such as Terasaka, Isogai, Kanzaki, Sugino, and Maehara.

            "Nagisa, you really like Karma!" Nagisa's face grows red when Kaede says it bluntly, especially in front of Karma himself. Karma who finished his coffee smiled smugly.

            "I can’t believe your head has been filled with me, Nagisa."

            "You two stop it!" Karma and Kaede laughed, seeing how Nagisa didn’t change. Karma was sure to wait, acting Nagisa who like her real. Kaede was prepared to ask the willingness of her friends to participate in the drama of his studio.

            "Kaede- _chan_ , I'm real about the character made by your writerscript." Kaede chuckled.

            "I'm also surprised you know! He usually writes funny and amazingly cool, but this time it's really simple! I can’t believe Taka- _san_ can make a story like this!"

_So this is simple?_

            "Ah, I'm here. Bye, Nagisa, Karma- _kun_! Thank you for your participation in the drama with me! "Nagisa and Karma waved to Kaede who crossed in the other direction, whether heading to where she was running.

            When Nagisa and Karma were alone together, the two of them walked side by side when heading for somewhere, somewhere. Karma intends to go home, of course with Nagisa himself. The situation is both quiet, but certainly not with the noise of traffic. Finally Nagisa dared to remove the silence.

            " _Nee_ , Karma."

            "Ng?"

            "Is it true, written in Kaede's play script?" Karma paused before answering.

            "Which one?" Karma asked, as if he really didn’t know what Nagisa meant.

            "The one written..." he mumbled softly, and Nagisa looked down in confusion. Karma glanced over, seeing how this blue-haired lover was curious about what was written in Kaede's drama script.

            "It’s true." He said softly, and Nagisa looked up to see Karma. "Your nature is like that, especially with what the evil Prince thinks. That's why I can’t believe that the writer can write a character similar to me, too. "Karma said, his eyes fixed straight and serious. He was curious about the figure of the script writer in the studio where Kaede worked.

            "You don’t believe it?" Karma glanced, looking at the confusion on Nagisa's face.

"I have no idea. You know, there is rarely a character that is so similar to the original character of a whole person. Not everyone acknowledges, however, Kaede knows what our nature is, of course this will make her choose us to play it. You can’t imagine Isogai and Terasaka playing it isn’t it? "Nagisa chuckled, remembering how their character is. _It will definitely be something funny_.

            "You’re right."

            "Somehow, the author looks at the nature of his own character, and why his nature approaches us." Karma crossed his arms behind his head. "Whether it's just my exaggeration, or real, he writes it out of his own imagination." Karma sighed, and Nagisa thought.

Karma is right. When the imagination, the person is too great, knowing that Kaede has a friend who suits his character, is very suitable and doesn’t have to look for people who have to act according to the characters in the script. By nature, the actor will easily play its role in the story, there will be no excessive force or great difficulty in playing it. It may just be a coincidence, and it could be, the writer knows that Kaede once told about us.

Kaede felt bad initially at Nagisa and Karma, that both had to accept being the main actor in the drama which this time will be played Kaede also in it, _as a princess_! She was happy, Nagisa, her favorite man participated and became a prince who would fight over her with the other prince. _But now Nagisa is dating Karma_! Kaede has no gap for Karma, who is a genius, a prowler and a fight, but very dependable! Like the time when he was a target, Karma's mind was filled with him to be saved and not Nagisa. But that doesn’t mean Kaede fell in love with Karma because of the incident. But he wasn’t able to see the script written by the author of her studio work.

            "Hyuu ~" was Karma's first comment when he read the whole story of the script.

            "Kaede, what about the other character roles? Have you got it? "Nagisa is different from Karma, though not interested in acting, Nagisa is concerned with other things better than that.

            "Eh? Ah. Isogai- _kun_ and Maehara- _kun_ are willing to come along. Kanzaki- _san_ and Okuda- _san_ as well. "Kaede said, awakened by Nagisa's words, and the blue-haired man was breathing a sigh of relief.

            "It's interesting, what does your writer change and adjust the nature of the role you get?"

            "Eh? Ah, ng. More interesting if the cast has the original character, so the story will run easier, he said. "Karma narrowed his eyes, Nagisa knew what his lover was thinking. However, Nagisa wouldn’t say it blatantly in front of Kaede.

            "Yo! The three of you are here. "The familiar voice sounded just yesterday sounded approaching. All three looked up and saw the character cast in Kaede drama script.

            "But seriously, how can the author write our own characters? This is original and appropriate! "Isogai's remarks reinforce Karma's thinking about the script writers of this story. After Isogai and Maehara sat down, they began to talk about it. Nagisa moved closer to Karma, making his face show a timid expression and Karma smiled with satisfaction.

            "Yeah, as if we are actually characters in this story."

            "Oi, don’t say anything odd." Isogai refuted Maehara's giggle for saying a strange thing. Nagisa just watched Karma's movements, the man seemed to be planning something.

            "But Nagisa, are you sure?"

            "Eh?" Kaede's remark surprised Nagisa who was too focused on Karma. "Which one?"

            "Not which one! You haven’t read the whole manuscript huh? "Kaede said it seriously as well as annoyed, leaving Nagisa shocked and blinking twice. Karma handed him the drama script, and Nagisa started reading it.

            "Wuah. It's really nothing like, "Isogai mumbled with an expression of disbelief.

            "Kaede the one who get more of pleasure."

"Stop it!" Isogai and Maehara laughed, seeing Kaede's reaction resembling Nagisa's reaction to Karma. Nagisa's face slowly flushed, and he began clearing his throat.

                        "T-this ..." Kaede covered her face, which flushed like a Nagisa as she read the script. Karma chuckled.

            "Isn’t it remarkable, is Nagisa strong for this one?"

            "Karma!" Karma just laughed at the same Nagisa expression as Kaede's expression. Maehara leaned forward in front of Nagisa.

            "Ah, but Nagisa does have a great kissing skill like Bitch-sensei, I don’t think it's a problem."

            "Don’t say that Maehara- _kun_!" Blond man split in half amused with laughter. Karma smiled.

            "Don’t let slip do it with Kaede- _chan_ again, Nagisa." Karma said in a seductive tone.

            "Eeehhh??!!" Nagisa and Kaede's face flushed red. Karma and the others just laughed at the exciting reaction of both. Both of them remembered what happened when Kaede raged first and tried hard to kill Koro-sensei with feelings of hatred and resentment. Karma turned as the vibration felt in his pocket, he took his cell phone and his brow wrinkled.

            "Cih" Karma puts the phone back in his pocket. "Ah, I leave for now." Karma stood up, making the others tilt their heads.

            "Karma?" Nagisa, Maehara and Isogai step aside to let Karma out.

            "You have to go? Just now we're going to talk about the drama-"

            "I'll hear that from Nagisa. The office called me. Nagisa, I leave it to you my manuscript. "Karma said as he slid his hand into his pocket. Karma is looked at by another woman because of her charisma, even though he doesn't care about her because he has Nagisa.

            "Are you sure Karma is okay?" Isogai murmured as he saw the tall red-haired man exit the café. "His eyes are like when he fight against Nagisa you know."

Nagisa stood up, stepped aside to Isogai and Maehara hastily and with his feminine manner, ran after Karma. "Ah, Nagisa!" Now the blue man has overtaken a tall figure that is his favorite. Red hair shiny and strapping the figure was chased by Nagisa without having time to turn to see his friends.

            "You really don’t have a gap when it comes to Karma, Kaede." The girl sighed long, seeing how the two of them believed and worried about each other.

            "That's because Nagisa and Karma- _kun_ have long been friends, even though they used to distance each other from each other." Isogai nodded his head in agreement.

            "Thanks to that fierce battle, the two are getting closer, until now." They can only look at them from afar, how close and close they are.

Karma walked with an expression of annoyance and hate. His eyes were like an eye against Nagisa, trying to make each other understand what they were up to. Again and again Karma grumbled, the aura around him made the people around him who had been staring at admiring his now frightened look at his expression. Something came back in the same way it did in a bookstore, causing Karma to turn around and almost wreak havoc on the man who bumped him from behind. "Nagisa?!"

Nagisa looked up, giving a solemn expression to Karma. The face of the handsome man was instantly red, looking at the expression given by Nagisa. Some of the people around who saw the two began to soften his frightened expression, seeing the expression of the red-haired man. "Who is that? Very cute." They both started listening to the murmur of some passersby.

            "His sister? Tiny!"

            "Really? So small ~ ~ "Nagisa's face began to blush where Karma began to hold his laughter to hear every comment from women who see them both.

            "His hair is very blue, beautiful."

            "His brother's hair is also bright red, cool and handsome."

            "He's so tall? What's wrong with their high differences? "

            "Hey!" The longer they let this position, the more they talk about the two of them. Little Nagisa and Big Karma. Both were finally walking and then with a different expression on each other’s face.

            "Karma! Is it enough to laugh? "Karma tried to stop, his stomach already in pain and tears welled in his eyes.

            "After they talked about us that way ..." Karma tried to make it the last time he laughed today.

            " _Mouu_ ~!" Nagisa hugged the red-haired man who was now sitting on the gate of the fence. Karma widened his eyes, feeling the warmth of his tiny little lover and the sky-blue hair. His face was flushed, but he smiled softly. "So what's the matter?"

            "Ng?" Karma looked up as Nagisa asked him. Nagisa screamed, forcing Karma to answer. "Ah, _hai_ , _hai_ "

Karma began to tell what made him put such expression. Nagisa listens as if trying to understand a lesson from a teacher. "The three of them made it into your office?"

            "Yeah, and they'll take revenge on me, by destroying my workplace." Karma chewed his nails, a sign of his confusion and loss of mind to what the three men were. They are like Takaoka and high school kids while in Kyoto. Nagisa screamed.

            "You can’t say it in front of the others, huh, about this."

            "Of course. I said I won’t involve my friends again, right? That's why I just told you. "Karma tipped his head back, then glanced at the shy Nagisa. "Because you're the one who matters to me." Nagisa's face flushed at the Karma saying it honestly. "I don’t like to make other people worry, especially people I like." Karma rubbed his head.

            "But you make my head filled with you right..."

            "Of course" Nagisa turned to Karma whose face was flushed. "I don’t want you to think about anyone else but me." Nagisa's face flushed. The first time Karma said anything so embarrassing. However, it made Nagisa very happy.

            "So what are you going to do?"

"Ng?" Nagisa leaned forward.

            "About your colleagues?" Karma blinked in confusion.

            "You won’t forbid me ...?" Nagisa shook his head, a smile on his face.

            "Nope. I want to trust Karma's decision about them. You like your job right? So did I. We're trying, since class with Koro-sensei. "Karma blinked again, then sighed with a smile. Karma pulled the little body into his arms. "Ka-Karma?"

            "I like you, Nagisa."

            "E-ehhh?" Karma looked up at the red hue on Nagisa's face. A small, powerful body is filled with natural killer blood and is now an extraordinary teacher at his school. Worrying him up like this, at the same time believing it until Karma lost his words. "Me too, Karma!"

Nagisa parted with Karma who was now walking back to his office with a satisfied expression, and the hatred and annoyance he had installed had completely disappeared. The decision had been taken by Karma, and it made Nagisa smile gently, seeing how his beloved Karma figure now, the bright red haired, tall and straight man walked to where he fought hard. "Geez, he's so cute" says the woman who passed by.

            "This is the child that wasn’t it? He's come back again? "

            "Where's that tall, handsome brother?"

            "Is he a lost child?" Nagisa's face flushed with embarrassment, then walked faster to return to the café where Kaede et al was still waiting for him.

            "Ah, you're back Nagisa," Sugino said as he saw Nagisa's nose stalk back into the café. Nagisa sat with a happy and satisfying expression.

            "Are you success, Nagisa?"

            "Eh?" Kaede did not ask anything, but his friends waited for a response from Nagisa. "Ng!" Nagisa's smiling and soothing smile gave Kaede and others a sign that he had succeeded in calming the almost rampaging Karma.


	11. -KAEDE-CHAN IN PINCH! PRACTICE & AUTHOR’S IDENTITY-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After accepted Kayano's offer to perform at her next drama together, Nagisa and Karma practice hard. Their friends too. Karma still stubborn about asking who is the scriptwriter until made the staff suprised when he looked like refuse to play in the drama. Who is the script writer?

It was time for an acting practice before the inaugural filming started. Kaede has been training with Nagisa and the others before practicing with Karma. Some of these days Nagisa's lover was very busy, after the incident involving Kaede and his friends. After that, Nagisa never heard from Karma about them again, but their relationship never broke up. "How about Karma- _kun_?"

            "Eh?"

            "Nagisa, are you daydreaming? Are you okay? "Kaede asked, worried to see Nagisa whose mind was somewhere else.

            "Ah, yes, I'm fine"

_Nagisa must have thought of Karma._

            "Shut up! I told you don’t follow me."

            "Eehhh ~ it's okay right, yet you haven’t reached the studio right?"

            "It's in front of me! Go home. "Karma turned and looked unwilling to serve the women who surrounded him.

            "Karma- _kun_ meaaan ~!" Karma clucked an annoyed tongue to hear it.

            "It's none of my business." Karma threw his face away, not wanting to see or turn to them. Kaede raised her hand, waving to say hello to Karma.

            "Karma- _kun_!" The red-haired man turned, and his annoyed expression changed to the delight of Kaede and Nagisa.

            "Kaede- _chan_!" Karma paused as his female colleague pulled his arm.

            "Who is he? Your boyfriend? "Karma again clicked his tongue.

            "I told you it's none of your business. Let go." Karma tries to release women's strong hands for women, and Karma doesn’t want to hurt a woman, given Nagisa. He was surprised to see Nagisa moving towards him. Slowly his smaller hand touched, and jerked back painlessly but made the woman startled to see that his hand had slipped from Karma's arm. Nagisa pulls Karma away from them.

            "Who's that little boy? How can he ... "said the woman who is now rubbing the back of her hand, doesn’t feel any pain.

            "His hair is very blue"

            "Is he a Karma- _kun_ acquaintance?" Karma could only stare at Nagisa who bowed his face, whether or not his expression was there. His small hand clasped tightly around Karma's big arm.

 

            "Na-Nagisa?" The blue-haired man looked up, and gave an expression of annoyance and jealousy like a woman. _His attitude is childish_. Karma's face flushed, and immediately embraced Nagisa with pleasure. "Duh, you’re really cute!"

            "Ka-Karma ...!" Karma drew his lips to Nagisa's ear as they hugged each other.

"Are you jealous? Very cute! "Nagisa's face flushed, where Karma laughed with satisfaction at his reaction. "I'm so glad" Nagisa looked at Karma, who kept hugging him until they entered the studio. A gentle smile crossed his face.

            "Nagisa, you can scold them, can’t you?" Kaede asked.

            "Wherever possible! They're mature women...! "

            "Nagisa is afraid of mature women?" Karma's question prompted Nagisa to throw away his flushed face.

            "I'm afraid you got taken ..." Karma swung his eyes, then looked away. Kaede saw how red Karma's face was when he heard Nagisa's words, while Nagisa himself was just confused. However, behind that shame, there is a feeling of happiness that Karma can not describe.

They enter and are greeted by the producers and drama team that will be played by them. Karma is praised for his figure which is similar to the evil prince's character in their next manuscript. Nagisa and Kaede re-train together, and ask Karma to join. "But, _saa_ ~" Karma with his arrogant style began to speak, definitely about the scriptwriter of the story. "I'd love to meet the scriptwriter" the producer and the other team blinked at the thought of Karma's silence.

            "Eh?" Karma narrowed his eyes, as Kaede and Nagisa stood beside him supportive and curious about the figure behind the scriptwriter of this story.

            "How could a writer write the true character of a human in the real world? Are you sure he doesn’t recognize us at all? "The staff began to confuse Karma's intentions. "The script writer makes a character that is very close to his actors, let alone know that his main role is Kayano Kaede herself."

            "Maybe it's a coincidence, right? The author only knows that our main role is Kaede. Then it adjusts the story according to the character Kaede and his friends who play a role in this story..."

            "So Kaede- _chan_ has told him about us ya ..." Kaede felt the aura of Karma's killer out. "But did the previous story resemble Kaede- _chan's_ own character?" The staff were surprised. "Of course not right? Certainly it will be different and follow the story line itself, as well as how Kaede- _chan_ adjusts to the role she has to play, similar to her nature to her true nature. "They swallow nervously.

_True, Karma's remarks are true. If this is from a true story, then we'd love to know who the scriptwriter is, and why take the true story. How he can know our nature so deeply, and apply it to the new character and his new story. If the character has the same nature as the real human, why should ask the man himself to play a role in his story? Is not Kaede also from the beginning of the career plays a far different from the original nature? Why only now should he play himself in a different life that is a man-made story?_

            "Wa-wait, so you refuse to play the part?" The producer began to panic, as Karma's gaze, Nagisa and Kaede changed, as if interrogating strong targets. _Without a doubt and full of curiosity_. Karma and Nagisa feel another strong presence from the staff, and Karma stands in front of Nagisa while Nagisa stands to protect Kaede behind Karma. Karma throws a harmless ruler toward it, and the ruler doesn’t come back.

A move from high heels and an office shoe that Karma uses was heard. "Geez, it's not fun if the actors know" Karma, Nagisa and Kaede were surprised. They also saw the migrants with an expression of disbelief.

            "So don’t make the same character with them, I've said it from the beginning isn’t it?"

            "After all, Kaede- _chan_ said they're in a row, so it's not fun if they are fighting over it?" Now the two figures are clearly visible under the light of the studio lights. All three can only be surprised to see who they are.

            "Karasuma- _sensei_! Bitch- _sensei_! "

            "How long will you call me so huh?!" Karasuma coughed softly to keep from laughing.

            "I thought you were different, Akabane Karma- _kun_." The red-haired man smiled.

            "It's unbelievable that his character is too much like me and the others." Kaede and Nagisa nodded in agreement.

            "Isogai- _kun_ and Maehara- _kun_ are also surprised that there is a role that is very similar to them in a story." Nagisa tells how the two comments in the café.

            "That's because you took them as the characters." Karasuma told Irina beside him.

            "What else can we do?! Rancid boys I can remember just them?! "

_What did you say?_

            "No wonder his character is very much like us ..." Kaede murmured to Nagisa.

            "But, why does sensei write a story script for the studio where Kaede works?" Karasuma and Kaede looked at each other, then sighed softly.

            "Irina gets the job that she has to write a story, initially we also think it's a joke, let alone this task is given to Irina." The big-breasted girl nodded in agreement. "However, because of this task, Irina must do her best. He also confused what kind of story he had to make in order to fulfill the wishes of the assignor, and must be completed within one day. "

            "One day?!"

            "Heee ~ so Bitch-sensei minds about us who have been his disciples huh” Karasuma nodded in confidence.

            “I’ve never dealt with a kid. But since I was sent to become a teacher in your class, and kill the octopus, I can decide that you are the only character in the story. After all this is a story for teenagers and not for adults! “

_Not for adults but you put a lot of kiss scenes in the story?_

"But why Karma and I are the main role? Is not Isogai- _kun_ and the others? "

_Of course it's because you three are highlighted in the main story Assassination Classroom! Especially yourself who is the main character, Shiota Nagisa!_

            "I see the three of you are the most prominent, also the octopus is paying more attention. Sure, the other students are also important to him, but, I see you guys are often together, and also Nagisa. "

            "Eh?" Karasuma is now taking over.

            "I see your potential in the classroom. So are you. Starting from your nature, talent kills you, of course all the aspects in you are important. Not only in yourself, in Kayano Kaede, and Akabane Karma- _kun_. I won’t refuse if Irina chooses the three of you. "The three turned and made Irina look away because there was a red hue on both cheeks. The three of them looked at each other and smiled at each other.

            "Is the kiss scene lacking? No, it's a romantic scene! "

            "Irina! It's a drama for teenagers, though the genre is romance, doesn’t mean you can add too much love scenes! "

            "But I heard Karma and Nagisa are dating, aren’t you? I didn’t expect it. "Karasuma turned and shocked them both.

            "Is it true? Are you giving up being a man now, Nagisa? "

            "Please don’t say it like that!" Nagisa lowered his head, his fingers touching each other as Karasuma and the others smiled. "Indeed, I should like women, and it might be strange to like men ..." Karma smiled at Nagisa, who was trying hard to speak. "But I really like Karma! I want to be a part of who can make him happy! "

Karma smiled at what Nagisa said, there was a red hue on his cheek, but Karma looked pleased. Karasuma and Irina can only smile, seeing their potent male pupils. They both know very well, like what Shiota Nagisa is. Although Karma possessed such a trait, Nagisa still considered him a valued friend, as did Karma himself. "You like him, Akabane Karma?"

            "Don’t say it as if it's being proposed, Karasuma- _sensei_." They were shocked, and the faces of Nagisa and Kaede blushed. "Of course. I won’t let go of what belongs to me. "Nagisa blinked, seeing how Karma was expressing it for him. Nagisa smiled, softly enough to make Karma's face go red when turning to him. Nagisa ran, hugging Karma, making the tall man startled. Karasuma and Irina, smiling with relief to see the relationship between the two is still going well.

            "So, is it done?" They were awakened by the sound of the producers and the staff who had been ready to do the filming. "We have to start training and filming for catch-up deadlines." They begin, Karasuma and Irina see how Kaede and Nagisa's acting is being tested in the field.

            THE SECOND ADVANCE OF THE PRINCIPLE AND THE PRINCESS PLAYING TOGETHER

"Are you all right, Kind Prince?"

 

            "Yes im fine,"

            "Hmph. Do you just have to cry? "

            "The Wicked Prince!"

            "You can only cry when you're broken, or lose something valuable. Crying just because you’re falling... "

            "Shut up! I’m not crying! "

            "Ha ha ha. Act as the real prince, the little prince. "

            "I will not give princess to a prince like you!"

            "Kind Prince…!"

            "Oohh, interesting. Are you challenging me? I'll definitely get a princess, anyway. "

            "Grab him with love! Not lust! "

            "Oh~? What do you know about love? Lust? You’re this weak and innocent thing you probably know! "

            "CUT!" Karma sighed softly, so did Kaede and Nagisa, all three out of the shooting arena to rest. The scene was squeezing their mental energy too, in order to get the right effect for the audience.

            "As usual, both of your acting can not be underestimated."

            "Eh? Isn’t Karma really like that? "The red-haired man wiped his hair and turned his head.

            "Ng?" Their eyes stop at Karma's face. Sweat that flows, breath that looks hot, the shape of the curve of the neck and shoulders that contains, then open shirt almost show the chest plane, making Kaede, Nagisa and Irina fixed. "It's hot here, is there no AC?" Karma said in a high tone, as if asking the staff to be aware of his complaints. Karma waved his sweaty body with his hand.

            "I don’t know that there are students who have a good body like him..."

"Bitch-sensei is always attracted to a man with a good body yes ..."

            "Is it wrong?!" Kaede and Nagisa laughed. Karma is given a small fan as well as a drink to relieve the heat. Karma screamed disliked, saw the drink he received. Nagisa stood up, reached into the contents of his bag and went to Karma.

            "I prefer strawberry milk ... ng?" Nagisa handed her the boxy strawberry milk Karma drank in junior high.

            "I'm sure Karma fits this better." Karma blinks, then accepts Nagisa's gift. A smile came back on his face. "Do you want to?" Karma asked as Nagisa sat down beside her.

            "Eh? I don’t really like milk..."

            "No wonder you're short"

            "Karma!" Karma chuckled and sucked the box milk. His expression was happy while enjoying the wind from the little fan in front of him with Nagisa. Sweat really flowed all over his body, as if he were doing hard sports. This shows that Karma is struggling, in his work and in the request of Kaede.

            "I love little Nagisa"

            "Eh?" Nagisa turned, as his red-haired lover glanced at him, with a satisfied smile.

After filming a part for all three, came Isogai and the others into the studio. They started practicing with the help of Karma and Kaede, where Karma's behavior invites laughter, for classmates to the staffs themselves.

            "One of your friend is really great, Kaede- _chan_!" Kaede raised her head.

            "Ng! my friends are great aren’t they?" Kaede gave a satisfied smile, as the producer turned toward Karma who was engrossed in a dialogue.

            "Is he a model? Or a singer? "

            "Eh?"

"That redhead. He's handsome, popular too, and good at acting. I think many will love him when you invite him to join our studio, as actor. "

            "Ehhh??! Asking Karma- _kun_ to be an actor!? "

            "Ng?" Kaede panicked as Karma and Nagisa turned together. They are helping Isogai and Maehara to play their part.

            "Ah, about that huh," Karma stood up, approached the producer and Kaede was talking about him. "I love acting, but I'm not interested in being an actor. You already know my office boss yesterday who came with me like what right? "Expression of the producer changed, he was frightened and began to move away from his place and Kaede. Karma chuckled as they watched the expression of the producer.

            "Karma- _kun_ has your own reasons..."

            "Ng? You want me to be an actor? "

            "Eh? No! That's not what I meant..." Kaede lowered her head, Nagisa approached the two with a bewildered expression.

            "What are you talking about with the producer?" The two turned.

            "I was asked to be an actor in this studio, but I refused."

            "Eh? Are you sure Karma? "Karma blinked in surprise as Nagisa said it. "Well, I mean, instead of asking you to stop being what you want, with a job you love. It's just that it's also your chance to work in other fields. After all you’re ha-" He stopped, his face flushed and Karma looked at him in surprise. He blinked twice, and a grin appeared on his face.

            "Me what, hm?" Nagisa blushed red, eyes Nagisa glanced around because unable to face the golden yellow eyes of Karma. "Na-gi-sa?"

"Ka-Karma!" The red-haired man chuckled, noting his unchanging reaction.

            "I think it's weird if a man praises another man." Irina approaches, doesn’t change and act as usual.

            "It's because Bitch-sensei is a woman and married to a male Karasuma-sensei," Kaede said with an expression of annoyance.

            "Ugh" Nagisa sighed where Karma chuckled. "That's right ..."

            "Everyone! Time to take a shot again! "They turned, so did Nagisa and Karma himself.

            "Ah, yeah!" Kaede moved up and ran up to take it with the script. "Karma- _kun_! Nagisa! "She said, waving her arms, and both smiled.

            "Nagisa"

            "Ng?"

            "Are you sure about what's written in the script?" Nagisa blinked confusedly. "You still haven’t read it carefully?"

            "Eh? Ah, sorry, Karma! "The red-haired man threw his face away.

            "You have to read it, I want to know what's on your mind about it. But if you don’t mind, I won’t ask you anymore. Come on let’s go."Nagisa just blinking bewildered, Karma walks while waving the script at Nagisa, invites him to join.

            "Ah yes" Nagisa grabbed his manuscript, and pursued Karma. Currently both, don’t know what will happen in their drama. Also how Nagisa, finally understood Karma's intent in the text.


	12. -KAEDE-CHAN IN PINCH! FIGHT & PROBLEM IN DRAMA-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma asked Nagisa to read what is written in the script for their roles. Nagisa doesn't understand what Karma meant and made him somehow mad. After try to read it, it's already too late. What happens? What is written on the script for their roles?

A week used for filming. Nagisa and Karma often go out into the studio to continue their work. "Eh? Nagisa- _sensei_ is filming a drama?"

            "Y-yes, please don’t be too-"

            "We want to see it!"

            "Does Karma- _sensei_ also play?"

            "Definitely! They're an inseparable duo! "

            "How can you say that?" Nagisa's students started talking about the two, and the knocking of the door rang.

            "Ah! That's Karma- _sensei_ right! "Karma turned as his name was called, and the tall man waved his hand at the students. Nagisa laughed at the sight of Karma that was so popular that even in the class he taught.

            " _Sensei_! I heard you filming a drama? "

            "Your good friend Kayano Kaede? Extraordinary!"

            "It’s nice..." Karma blinks, turning to Nagisa who has given up when his students are busy talking about them, let alone about the drama.

            "Ng. We're busy enough, so can the questions later? "Karma grabs Nagisa's small hand, pulling him away from the class.

            "Ah, Karma!"

            "Kyaa! He holds Nagisa- _sensei's_ hand! "

            "Really a gentleman!"

            " _Sensei_! We'll wait for the drama! "Karma and Nagisa turned together, and the red-haired man waved once more.

            "Okay" he said and now both have left the classroom and the school.

            "Thank you, Karma ... I don’t know what to do when facing those who are curious ..." Karma laughed.

            "Hahaha, woman." Karma said to take off his dark red suit. "I heard it was the last day we were filming, the rest was handled by Kaede- _chan_ and other staff." Karma said, sweeping his hair upward, making Nagisa look at his blush.

            "This is the most important part ...?" Nagisa said nervously, and Karma turned.

            "Have you read it carefully?"

            "Eh? Ah yeah ... "Karma blinked again in surprise.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Nagisa turned her head, giving the same confused look as before. "You really read it?" Karma sighed.

            "Eh? Yes! Really! "Karma gave Nagisa a hesitant expression. "Ah, sorry ..." Karma walked into the studio first, when both were still in front of him. Nagisa came in hesitantly, somehow he had to look at Karma. _He knew he was angry_.

            "Ka-Ka-Karma- _kun_! P-please take care of me! "Karma blinked in surprise, then laughed. Nagisa didn’t understand why Kaede was so nervous when he met Karma today. _Did Kaede start to like Karma because of this drama_?

            "Don’t worry. Have you ever been kissed by Nagisa, is it so nervous? "

            "Eh?"

            "Aaahhh!! Please don’t remind me that!! "Karma chuckled at Kaede's reaction that covered her flushed face. Nagisa grabbed Karma's arm.

            "What do you mean by that?"

            "Ng?" Karma just stared at the confused Nagisa.

            "Are you going to kiss Kaede?" Karma just blinked, then moved his arm for Nagisa's grip to come off.

            "Nagisa-"

            "Kaede- _chan_ , want to practice first? I want to see Bitch-sensei to ask me the scene I want to ask. "

            "Eh? Ah, yes..."

            "Karma!" Karma stopped, when his name was called. She did not glance, and let Nagisa continue her words. "Why don’t you give-"

            "I told you to read it right?"

            "Eh?" Karma turned to Kaede.

            "The manuscripts are all the same?" Kaede nodded her head.

"I thought Nagisa has prepared himself for the scene ..." Nagisa blinked in confusion, where Kaede immediately ran up to him, asked for Nagisa's manuscript, and showed it to Nagisa. "This, the part is accidentally taped, so if you're not careful, you won’t find the next scene." Nagisa blinked.

            "Ah, as I thought the next scene to be weird ..." Nagisa began to read it, where Karma started walking away. "Ah, Karma-"

            "Oh, Bitch-sensei, today you're so excited." Irina folded her arrogant hand where Karasuma looked at her displeased.

            "Hohoho! Of course! You too, isn’t it? How is Karma? Are you ready? With whom did you practice the scene? "Karma chuckled.

            "I've tried practicing with some people, but it's the original scene with Kaede- _chan_ , I have to practice with her."

            "WILD!" Nagisa just stares.

            "Nagisa, don’t you say..." Nagisa nodded her head.

            "I haven’t read it yet, at all. Though Karma asked me to read it. This part is invisible to me, so... "Kaede sighed softly.

            "Karma- _kun_ is very worried,"

            "Eh?" Kaede turned toward Karma.

            "He keeps seeing you, what you would say to him when you saw that part. If you don’t want to, then he will ask Bitch-sensei to change it even in the end like this. "Nagisa stared at her eyes. "Karma is nice to me too, he said 'you should be kissed by someone you like and not by someone else.'I don’t mind if it's about film, besides that doesn’t mean I hate Karma- _kun_." Nagisa stood up.

            "Karma-"

            "Kaede- _chan_! Let's practice! "Called Karma, as if he didn’t see Nagisa there.

            "Ah, yes!" Kaede said. "You'd better read it carefully. I think Karma- _kun_ feels that you don’t care about the scene, so he behaves as he is now. "Kaede ran after Karma, who now crossed his arms behind his head.

            "Kaede- _chan_ has the training with whom?"

            "I don’t practice with anyone!"

            "Ohh ~ do you use a bolster?"

            "Bitch-sensei!"

"I told you how many times stop calling me that!"

            "Well, Kaede- _chan_ likes Nagisa anyway, so I guess he'll learn with a bolster."

            "Karma- _kun_! How can I take Nagisa from you? "Karma chuckled.

            "Just try take him from me ~ ~" Nagisa surprised. Although Karma is angry with him, he is still his own.

            "You know I don’t have a chance right!" Karma laughed again. Nagisa screamed, then began to read the scenes that Karma and Kaede were referring to.

The training was over, and Karma, Kaede and Irina out of the arena. Nagisa sits in a cafeteria in the studio. "Are you sure you don’t have to go to Nagisa, Karma?"

            "Ng?" Karma turned to Karasuma who looked at Nagisa in the cafeteria. Karma narrowed his eyes, then turned away. "I don’t want to see him."

            "Eh? Don’t be like that Karma- _kun_! "Karasuma and Irina looked at each other.

            "The one you just rehearsed, Kaede. Are you sure you can while filming? "Kaede gave a nervous expression and hesitated as Irina looked at her seriously. Karma smiled, then stroked Karma's head.

            "Relax, I'll do well." Karma's gaze softened. "I know, mine will not be as attractive as Nagisa."

            "Eh?" Karma went away, didn’t go to Nagisa, and just went to be alone. This situation, will only worsen the atmosphere. Like when in class, when both are not together, as if there is less. They are the ones who can enliven and saddle the atmosphere between them.

Nagisa tried to find Karma, who was now staring out of the city from a balcony. The studio was two stories high enough from a building. Karma doesn’t smoke, but he sucks the usual box-strawberry milk. "Karma!" Nagisa comes breathless, where Karma glances uncaringly.

            "Oh ~ already practiced with Kaede- _chan_?"

            "Eh? Not yet ... "Now Nagisa stood beside Karma. The man did not look at him, and was busy looking at the sky and the wind that blew.

            "So-"

"Oh! Here you are! "The two turned to see Isogai and Maehara as well as the other players coming. Most are classmates.

            "This is a thrilling scene!" Maehara said with a hue on her cheek.

            "If you want to just tell the producer"

            "Eh? Really? "Karma gave a joking blow to Maehara's head.

            "Of course not. Nagisa and I are the main players. "Maehara and Isogai laughed. However, Nagisa didn’t give his usual expression.

            "Hm? It’s rare to see Nagisa silent, what’s wrong? "

            "Eh? That ... "Nagisa glanced at Karma, but Karma didn’t glance at it. The man turned and went back into the studio. "Ah, Karma!"

            "Have you met the author?" Karma said without stopping.

            "Eh? Who is it? "Maehara asked, not knowing.

“Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei. Mostly by Bitch-sensei anyway, "Isogai said, answering Maehara's question.

            "Eh? Really? There must be a lot of kissing scenes! "Maehara said happily, following Karma. The red-haired man turned his head.

            "And it became my turn" grinning on his face.

            "Eh? Really?! It's so good Kaede- _chan_!

            "Karma, how come you do French Kiss? That scene is mostly Bitch-sensei's kiss right? "Isogai started to panic, when Nagisa just kept quiet and screamed.

            "I received the training from Bitch-sensei, though I don’t think it would be as good as Nagisa." Isogai saw how Nagisa was surprised, as if Karma had done it deliberately.

            "Eh? Really? I also want to try! "Karma laughed, now walking with an interested Maehara.

            "Try asking Bitch-sensei, you're cool enough."

            "Karma thinks I'm cool!" Karma laughed again.

            "Isogai even cooler"

            "What did you say?!"

Isogai, Kanzaki, Sugino and Okuda there, who turned out to be playing, now accompany Nagisa. The blue-haired man also told him. "No wonder Karma is angry," Sugino said, folding his arms. Kanzaki elbowed Sugino.

            "Then what do you think, Nagisa- _kun_?" Kanzaki leaned toward Nagisa, and Nagisa looked up.

            "I want to have his scene changed a bit at sensei, but ..." Isogai nodded his head.

            "You hear that Karma has been practicing with other people, precisely other women, also receiving direct teachings from Bitch-sensei. Do you feel it will make him feel his practice is useless if you want to change the script? "Nagisa nodded her head.

            "But Nagisa- _kun_ is Karma- _kun's_ lover, I think that will make Karma- _kun_ happy." Nagisa blinked in surprise.

            "I think so, Nagisa- _kun_." Sugino nodded his head.

            "Kaede said she was worried about your opinion when she saw the scene in the script, right? It means Karma doesn’t want to do it if you don’t want to! "Okuda stood up with excitement.

            "Yeah! Tell me what you think! I'm sure sensei and Karma- _kun_ understand, and definitely happy! "

            "Okuda- _san_ , everyone ..." Nagisa began to smile, relief enveloping his face.

            "I think Karma wants you to react to the scene that concerns him. If I were him I would ask my beloved to give me the best response. "Nagisa nodded his head as Isogai tapped him on the shoulder.

The sound of footsteps was heard from inside the studio toward them. "It’s bad Nagisa! Karma- _kun_...! "

They went inside, but they did not see the figure of Karma. They went to the front of the studio, and saw Karma surrounded by beautiful women, some of whom were co-workers. "Karma- _kun_ , let us see you filming!"

             "What the heck? I told you not to come. Who the hell tells you where I'm shooting? "Karma looks annoyed and unwilling to serve the women. Some staff helped drive them out, as well as the guards. But still there are managed to slip in and approached Karma with temptation. Nagisa stared in surprise.

             "I heard from the boss you know" Karma annoyed.

             "The boss won’t tell you, I'm sure of that."

             "Eh? It’s not matter anymore right? "Karma brushed his teeth. Surely they forced the boss to say it by force, Karma murmured to himself.

             “Go away!"

"Heei ~ don’t be so rude. Yesterday we've accompanied you to practice ~ "

             "Ck, I told you it was just a rehearsal."

             "Karma also don’t have a boyfriend right? How about being my boyfriend? "Karma tried to push away the women who attached to him.

             "I've got a boyfriend, so stay away!"

             "Eeehh ~ Why you have to kiss us if you have boyfriend? Your boyfriend didn’t want to be kissed by you? Hot is that? "Karma gritted his teeth.

             "I told you to forget everything!"

After half an hour, they were driven out of the studio. Karma had to sigh long after exhausting the women. Irina comes with folded hands and a look of disbelief. "You really practice with these women?" Karma turned, after wiping his sweat.

             "Of course not,"

             "Karma- _kun_! Nagisa...! "Karma just stared in surprise, then sighed softly.

             "It's okay, leave him alone."

             "But-!" Karma sighed long.

             "I think because of this incident, there is a possibility Nagisa will ask me ..."

Karasuma and Irina looked at Karma who was desperate. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Nagisa anymore and surrendered to himself, only he didn’t want to see Nagisa hurt and cry again because of the nature of Karma.

While filming, Nagisa came, and stood beside Karasuma and Irina. "Are you sure you won’t ask the scene to be changed?" Asked Karasuma to Nagisa. Nagisa shook his head.

             "Karma has been practicing, I can’t stop it."

             "I don’t mind if you want to change it ...!" Karasuma stops Irina who wants to convince Nagisa, but Nagisa, has given no reaction whatsoever. Irina clicked her tongue. "I won’t give up for the person I love." Nagisa turned, and so did Karasuma. "Don’t you also find what you want to do when you realize your talent as a murderer then? You found it right? "Nagisa blinked confusedly.

             "Irina-"

"Did you find what you wanted to do even if there was a talent to kill inside you?!" Nagisa turned his eyes. Karma and Kaede turned as they finished acting. Karma smiled softly, as gently as a farewell.

             "Cool! Very cool, Karma! "Maehara said, embracing Karma who is now touching his lips.

             "Shut up. I’m tired of kissing." he said irritably, where Isogai laughed.

             "Although Nagisa has a kissing scene too, Bitch-sensei gives you more huh?" Karma squinted at Irina.

             "I have to endure not to kiss anyone during the next week"

             "Are you planning on kissing anyone?!" Karma smiled, and it made Isogai and Maehara startled.

             "Farewell kiss, sa." The red-haired man walked away, rubbing his sweaty face with a staffing towel.

Karma finds Nagisa crying near an artificial tree pot in a room. Karma was reluctant to meet him, but eventually approached Nagisa. "Karma" Nagisa said when he saw Karma coming and now leaning against the wall in front of him.

             "How's my acting? Is it good? "Nagisa chuckled, and wiped his tears away.

             "Ng. Karma is always good." Both feel the awkwardness, as the atmosphere is just for both of them.

             "You didn’t ask the scene to be changed?" Karma said after 10 minutes of silence. Nagisa shook his head slowly with a smile on his face. The little blue-haired man hugged his legs.

             "Karma has been practicing, how could I-"

             "It is a lie!"

             "Eh?" Karma swung his eyes as he knew what he was saying, then looked away.

             "Sorry, that's a lie." Nagisa blinked twice, as if waiting for the next explanation from Karma. "I just want you to feel jealous, I don’t practice with anyone. What my colleague said, that's because he forced me, I never wanted to do it besides with you. "Nagisa's face flushed. "Ck, why is the boss weak at the same girl like Bitch-sensei?"

              "Karma, I can’t believe you're not interested in beautiful women." Nagisa smiled, softly, and Karma realized, it was as pain and separation. "It's okay. Besides, I have a scene with Kaede, though not as much as Karma." Karma’s chest was hurt, hearing the remark from Nagisa, the man he liked. _He was wrong_ , however, Karma just wanted to know, did Nagisa really like him. The man went away.

"I see." Nagisa didn’t stop him, and let Karma go with his teeth. Nagisa just cried, in silence.

Kaede and the others awaited news of one of them, or both.

              "What about them ..." Kaede was worried about the impatient back and forth. Isogai chuckled.

              "You're worried, Kaede."

              "Of course!" Isogai and the others were surprised. "You may not see them often, let alone the coincidences of those who have met so often recently. Does this have to end like this? I don’t want them to split up like this! "

Karma comes to another place, grabs his jacket and wears it. He glanced at his phone, and looked at his annoying email. "Karma- _kun_!" Kaede approaches in a hurry. "How?" Karma smiled softly.

               "It's okay, leave him alone." Karma replied to an email in his cell phone and walked out the studio. "I’m going first."

               "Karma- _kun_!" Karma stopped as Kaede called him again. "Are you sure of this? Are you sure you're going to separate from Nagisa like this? "

               "Eh?" The other surprised, where only Kaede who understand what happened. Karma smiled again, a painful smile Kaede.

               "It is okay, Kaede- _chan_. Thanks for worrying about me and Nagisa. Now is your chance, don’t waste it! "Karma waved his hand, leaving without turning back. Kaede fell down.

               "Kaede!" Kaede started to cry.

               "I don’t want to be like this, Nagisa, Karma- _kun_ ..."


	13. -OUR SOLUTION & FATHER VISIT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa got in fight. Karma just wanted Nagisa to understand, to get jealous over him. But Nagisa doesn't understand that, and after he did, he was too late. Nagisa realized that he wanted to be with Karma, he wanted to be with him. What Nagisa does? What Karma does?

A week to a month goes by without any connection and communication from both. Nagisa himself still often meet Kaede and others, in contrast to Karma who sometimes accidentally meet his friends. _He is always busy, the reason is that this time the problem is bigger_! Karma said when asked if he met Nagisa. Nagisa himself didn’t respond to anything Karma said about himself or his work. Kaede and others often told of Karma to Nagisa, but the blue-haired man seemed indifferent, but still gave worried expression about Karma.

"Oh ya last time I see him in bookstore you know" said Sugino who had crossed his arms behind the head but now leaning in with enthusiasm.

"Eh? Bookstore when we often meet him? What are you doing?"

"I see his eyes shining as he looks at the magazine Koro-sensei used to read! About _Sonic Ninja_! "

"You lie!" Nagisa stood up, his face full of curiosity and shock. "I haven’t seen the magazine for a few days" Kaede and Sugino looked at each other, then smiled.

"I hear that Karma will be watching that," he said in his prime on July 20. "Nagisa stares in surprise, whatever he realizes. Nagisa grabbed his bag, ran out of the café where they used to hang out.

"Eh? Nagisa?! "Kaede and Sugino can only be puzzled, seeing what Nagisa does. The blue-haired man stepped into the bookstore, but couldn’t find Karma's tall figure and shiny red hair. He dashed toward the cinema, where he and his mother was about to watch a movie and accidentally met with Karma. After panting, he looked up and saw the Sonic Ninja movie as he watched it with Karma and Koro-sensei. He turned, and saw a man in a dark blue suit with red hair lined up in line at the ticket.

"Ka-Karma!" The man turned, but bewildered at not finding who called him. Until his sleeve is pulled.

"Ng? Nagisa?! "Karma was shocked to see Nagisa gasping as he approached him. "Why are you here?" Karma tried to help Nagisa completely exhausted.

"Next for new constumer."

"Ah, okay." Karma started ordering tickets, and he ordered two. Nagisa screamed in confusion, and after buying it, she took Nagisa to sit on a bench. The movie starts in 15 minutes. "Are you okay Nagisa? Someone chasing you? "Asked Karma in surprise, who is now buying drinks for Nagisa. The blue man accepted it, and sighed long.

"Sugino says you read a magazine, which was then about Sonic Ninja." Karma blinked.

"Ah, yes. After work I intend to watch it, "Karma shows the ticket. "I think Nagisa will be watching together because it's coming here" Nagisa looked up, saw the smile of the redheaded man, who was him lover. Though the time felt like a farewell, Nagisa had not yet agreed to the breakup. He wanted to think hard about his decision about his feelings for Karma.

Nagisa took it. "Okay. Let’s watch it together. "Karma showed a satisfied expression.

"Okay." Both of them rose from their seats. "Do you want a drink or popcorn?" Karma said, pointing to the snack board. Nagisa laughed.

"At that time Koro-sensei has provided everything huh?" Karma laughs too.

"Yeah, until the blanket, too." The two bought for each, and went into the studio. The film was completed within two hours.

Karma stretched out with both hands raised. "Karma back to work?"

"Ng? Well, the boss just gave me a short break. It's annoying. "Nagisa laughed at Karma's complaint. "Well, enough for refreshing, I just ran here when I knew Sonic Ninja premiered again." Karma chuckled with satisfaction. Nagisa smiled, then screamed. "Ng? What’s wrong?"

"Eh? Ah ... "Nagisa paused, where Karma sighed softly.

"You don’t have to force yourself if you don’t want to tell it." Said Karma goes first. "Also with me." Karma turned. "Today is a coincidence right, our favorite movie premiered!" The smile of satisfaction on Karma's face is not a lie. Whatever it is, Karma is happy to be able to watch with Nagisa again about the movies they both love. "If the octopus is there he will ask us to write another report." Nagisa laughed as Karma crossed his arms behind his head.

"That's because using English, in Hawaii anyway." Karma chuckled.

"You’re right. Ah "Nagisa stopped as Karma was startled. "Can you come with me for a while? Not too long. "Nagisa blinked, then nodded his head.

Karma sorts through, making Nagisa an example. He chose the rows of jackets with a happy expression. "Do you need a jacket, Karma?"

"Ng?" He was busy asking Nagisa to use his choice, to be his model. "Which one do you like?"

"Eh? Ah ... "Nagisa pointed at some, and made Karma sigh. "If you need this jacket too small for you right?" Nagisa raised eyebrows, where Karma ignored him and still choose a jacket. "This one"

"Ng?" Karma turned as Nagisa chose it. "I love this one" Karma saw the smile normally seen on Nagisa's face. He grabbed it and take it to the counter. Nagisa sighed slowly to see how Karma's attitude was childish as well.

Both were finished, and now on the road. Karma stretched again, and a present was in hand. Nagisa smiled, seeing how Karma was so excited. Karma turned, and smiled, too. He handed the gifts to Nagisa. "Eh?"

"It's for you, happy birthday, Nagisa." Nagisa blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Eh? How did you- "Karma chuckled.

"My revenge has made me receive many presents."

"So this is my fault?!" Karma chuckled.

"Although weird, I accept it. Thanks, Nagisa. "Nagisa held the present, which contained the jacket he liked earlier. "Not much, but at least you can wear it whenever you want. Don’t want it just throw it away. "

"Ka-Karma!" The man chuckled and walked away and waved his hand.

"Bye, be careful." Again, Nagisa couldn’t reveal what was on his mind. He missed the opportunity to tell the truth and talk a lot with Karma. Like Kaede, he wants to go back with Karma.

Meanwhile Karma, looking up as he loosened his tie. "I forced him." She mumbled softly. "I hope Nagisa doesn’t hate me any more, even though I've decided to stop being his lover anymore." Karma narrowed his eyes. "No, not a friend anymore."

Autumn came, Nagisa use a jacket of Karma when meeting his friends again at the café. "Nagisa! Your jacket is nice! "Nagisa's face flushed, his choice is liked.

"Nice. You have a sense of fashion! "

"Don’t tease me Sugino!" Sugino and Kaede smiled.

"Karma- _kun_ who’s bought it?"

"Eh?" Nagisa was surprised to hear Kanzaki say it. She's exactly right. "How did you ..." Kanzaki smiled.

"I think it's natural, happy for the gift of someone we likes." Maehara said, crossing her arms behind her head. Isogai nodded in agreement.

"The last time I saw Karma was wearing a scarf of your gift, Nagisa."

"Eh?" Maehara nodded.

"Though many are laughing at and asking Karma to remove it, but he refused it outright. 'Yesterday that mine was torn like paper. I don’t want this one anymore.'He said it out loud in front of the noisy women "Isogai laughed.

"Noisy but you like them right?"

"Of course! Beautiful lady and big chest! "

"Maehara- _kun_ , you look very much like Okajima- _kun_ huh?"

Nagisa touched his favorite jacket Karma bought. Kaede patted his shoulder. "It's not his choice, but you like it, right, Nagisa- _kun_?" Kanzaki said with his usual gentle smile.

"It turns out to me, more pleased to see Nagisa and Karma- _kun_ together!" Everyone nodded in agreement, as Nagisa heard Kaede's remark. His decision is now, more unanimously, to discuss things with Karma and pass time with him.

Nagisa also sent an email to Karma, to ask for a chat, even for a while.

_I have an out-of-town service, but I can take the time before departure, how?_

Nagisa hesitated, he worried about disturbing Karma, but his cell phone rang and surprised Nagisa. Only after 10 minutes Nagisa didn’t reply, Karma has called him first. "H-hello?"

"Ah, Nagisa?" Nagisa turned his eyes, somehow he was surprised. There was something that caught his attention in the voice of Karma, to the man's figure. "Just the excuse the boss gave me for attending a friend's wedding, representing."

"O-oh ..." Nagisa confused what to say to Karma who called. At the other end, the man spoke as if nothing had happened. _Did Nagisa think too much about him_?

"Nagisa?"

"Eh? Ah, yes? "both are silent again.

"If you're free ..." Nagisa turned her eyes again, startled. "Wanna come with me?" Nagisa's face flushed. And that's just so that both have time to chat, although briefly. But as it turned out, it was only Nagisa's feelings. Nagisa doesn’t want to admit he wants to be beside Karma, he wants to say that he is very jealous of Karma, how the women are close to him, clinging to him, and Nagisa knows that Karma will treat himself gently. Kaede also said that Karma just do it as Bitch-sensei wants, doing a job like a professional. Nagisa wants to say it, everything, just like it used to be...!

"If you don’t want to it is okay, I'll be back in three days, so we can talk after-"

"I’m coming along!"

"Eh?" Nagisa's face flushed as he said it.

"I'm coming with you, Karma!" A quiet voice at the other end of the phone, Nagisa blinked confusedly. He had said what he wanted and could now breathe a sigh of relief. Then a laugh sounded. "Karma?"

"You're so excited,"

"Eh? Really? "Nagisa tried to cover his flushed face. He now realizes, wants Karma hate him, scold him, Nagisa still love him. He liked the man, whom he had admired for his clever and sociable nature, as well as the tenderness and warmth shown from his golden yellow eyes. Nagisa wants, again at least, to look him in the eye and Karma himself close. Nagisa didn’t want Karma to forget all the warmth he had.

"Okay. I'll pick you up in the morning, Nagisa. "

The phone ended, and Nagisa rolled over on the mattress with a flushed face. _Nagisa is so happy, so happy_. Though they often meet and enjoy time together, but, this time, it seems as if just now, for the first time, Nagisa looking forward for the time he will spend with Karma.

Karma picked up Nagisa at his house, where Nagisa had been waiting with a rather large bag in the living room. He wasn’t calm, waiting for Karma's arrival, as if they were going to date somewhere. This is the first time, feeling nervous and excited _. Does Karma feel it_? Think Nagisa in the heart. Karma's gloves were used, and he seemed to forget about the studio. Their drama hasn’t been aired for a reason, and will be aired with an additional announcement of an event. They have rarely met with Karasuma and Irina after Nagisa and Karma fights also the completion of the drama premiere. Kaede is more often met Nagisa and is now a model in a magazine.

Nagisa wants to improve the situation. Nagisa wants to be with Karma, that's what he wants right now. The sound of the bell rang, Nagisa stood up, ran and opened the door. "Woah!" Nagisa was surprised to see Karma startled to see him running, as if he had been waiting for Karma since yesterday. "You're really passionate huh, Nagisa." Nagisa felt the warmth from the smile Karma showed. "Are you waiting for me?" Nagisa's face flushed, and himself lowered his head. Karma blinked in confusion, his reaction was uncharacteristic. Nagisa nodded his head once.

Karma's face immediately turned red, he looked away from Nagisa. _Very cute_! He murmured to himself. "Did you bring anything? Let me bring it for you."

"Ah, wait." Nagisa came back inside, carried her bag, put on her shoes, and closed the door.

"Your mother isn’t there?" Karma asked as Nagisa locked the door of his house.

"Eh? Ah, she was out shopping. Mother had a spare key, so I brought the key with me. She know I went with you, Karma. "

"Hmm. Here "Karma grabbed the little bag Nagisa had brought. Karma carries a beautiful, shiny red car. Nagisa sits in the front seat next to Karma, as Karma puts Nagisa's bag in the trunk. "We'll be up in 3 hours, you're not drunk, right?" Karma got into the driver's seat, and Nagisa nodded his head.

"I'm not Koro-sensei." Karma chuckled.

"Me too" the car drove, and they enjoyed the trip while chatting. That's when, Nagisa says it all.

"It’s rare that Nagisa want to come along." said Karma who was driving while drinking his strawberry milk.

"Karma, you're driving."

"It is okay." Karma chuckled as Nagisa puffed up his cheek. "So there's something you want to talk about?"

"Eh? Ah, ng. "Nagisa remembered, and now he began to doubt whether to say it or not.

"I'm listening." Nagisa turned as Karma said it. His golden yellow eyes looked straight, but soft.

"Ng ... first, I’m sorry for the incident in the studio." Nagisa felt Karma glance at him for a moment, then back to the front. "I didn’t have time to read it because I didn’t realize the part that was tucked. Like Karma, I'm working hard on acting, I don’t want to disappoint Kaede and the other team, as well as Karma. "Now they've reached half way to the goal. "After finding out why you're upset, I read the part Kaede showed. I'd love to change the script, however, I know Karma has fought hard. You even asked for another help- "

"I told you it was a lie" Nagisa nodded his head. Karma once said it when both are in awkward state.

"I want the best for the drama we play with Kaede, of course also her drama and the other staff. I just understand why you want me to realize that you want me to be jealous, don’t like what Bitch-sensei’s writing. Sorry I didn’t realize it, Karma. "The man smiled, though he didn’t glance at Nagisa. "I always thought that, Karma always think of me, and I just go as always as if we were still friends. I love to feel that way up to now, regardless of our relationship. Being beside you, it's great, Karma. "

Karma's face flushed as Nagisa said it. Karma had to throw his face away from Nagisa who smiled at him until he regained control. "However, I was thinking. Is my decision true? Am I not going to bother you by saying everything I want to say about you? Should I still like- "

"I'm thinking about that too, Nagisa." The blue-haired man turned his head. "The one who asked you first is me, about that strange feeling. If not, I'll never know how I feel about you. I never thought you felt it either, so I accidentally said it. But for a long time, I understand the answer given by the others, is my different feelings to you Nagisa. An example is Kaede- _chan's_ feeling to you."

"Karma!" Karma chuckled.

"At first I didn’t force you, no matter what your decision, I'll accept it. I don’t want to lose you, after having this feeling. I'm glad how you jealous, worried me to cry. However, I know I can’t ask you that way. I want to fill your head with me, of course. "Nagisa's face flushed. "That's because I like you, I love you. You have a profession as a teacher, the longer I look more and more like Koro-sensei. Not for its speed."

"Karma, that is of course. I'm a human being."

"After knowing you have the same feelings, and decided to date me, I'm so happy. Although we’re far away, there is still time and when I can pass it with you. I don’t know how to be grateful again with your presence next to me. "Nagisa sees sincerity in Karma's eyes. He didn’t want to lose it. "So I was thinking, after the incident at the studio. Can I ask you to be selfish to me? Can I keep liking you? Even though I can’t be with you anymore. Passing time with you again, with everyone. "Karma narrowed his eyes.

"Karma!" Nagisa sees, a farewell in Karma's face.

"Can I do something for you, little thing, at least that can make you happy. I don’t want to be hated by you, though I have to get away from you, disappear from you. "The car stopped at a red light.

"I don’t want to part with you!" Karma widened.

"Eh?" Nagisa closed her eyes.

"Don’t say such a sad parting, Karma!" Karma blinked in confusion, touching Nagisa's trembling shoulder.

"Nagisa ..."

"I never thought until now that we've broken up!" Karma swung his eyes, then tilted his head bewildered.

"Seriously?" Now Nagisa looked up, staring with tears welled in his eyes. "Ah, wait, don’t cry," Karma grabbed a tissue, wiping Nagisa's tears away. The lights changed, and Karma again touched the steering wheel to go again. They stayed shortly to the destination.

Nagisa cries, and Karma is confused. "I’m sorry. Please stop crying Nagisa." Nagisa wiped his tears and sat casually in his chair.

"No, I'm okay." Karma knows Nagisa is holding back tears. His expression is like a child while doing it.

"I thought so because I hurt you,"

"You didn’t hurt me!" Karma blinked in surprise as Nagisa shouted again. "I think I hurt you. I've asked you many things, but you didn’t ask me any more. So when you know that you want me to react to the scene in the drama script, I'm disappointed with myself. "Karma screamed. "I've been friends with you for a long time, but why don’t I understand a bit about that. I know you have secrets you won’t tell me, nor am I. But, when it's shared, why I don’t realize it. "Tears rolled back, and Nagisa sobbed against him. Karma just sighed, confused at him. He was driving and couldn’t give attention to Nagisa while he should focus on driving. Only 10 minutes they arrived at the hotel and later that night they attended the wedding.

"We will continue at the hotel, okay Nagisa." Karma rubbed Nagisa's small hand. The blue-haired man nodded his head and wiped his tears. _Like a child_ , Karma murmured softly.

Both arrived at the hotel for check-in. One room had two separate mattresses, and Karma let Nagisa calm down as he moved their things. Nagisa sat wiping his tears. "You have eaten yet? I want to order food "Nagisa pulled Karma outfit. He didn’t want anything, just wanted Karma. The red-haired man sighed softly and sat down beside him. "Okay I listen"

"Do you want us to break up?"

"Eh? No, I mean not ... "Nagisa just bit his lip, when Karma was confused what to say. The man sighed. "I think I hurt you, that's why I keep away from you to give you time. If we’re already breaking up, without each decision, I don’t mind that. Because I always want the best for you, Nagisa. "Karma looked closely at Nagisa, his big hand touching the white cheek of Nagisa. Nagisa hugs Karma, making him startled.

"I don’t want to break up. I like you."Karma's face flushed, hearing Nagisa easily say that. Nagisa is now like a child who lost his toy, and hugged his mother to endure his sadness. "I think that Karma is angry, so I'm waiting for you again, in case I can apologize. However, I didn’t receive it. I tried to be casual, but my friends noticed. I want to be with you, even for a moment, for a second. "Karma blinked, then smiled. He hugged Nagisa behind.

"I just don’t want to hurt you, Nagisa. I won’t be able to see it. "Karma stroked his blue hair. "Instead of continuing to do it, I'd better get away from you, like when I did it before." The two paused, in a hug and Karma gently stroked his hair. "I didn’t have time to think about how you felt when I did it, sorry, Nagisa." Karma looked at the still-crying Nagisa. The little man's eyes flushed.

"Ng, I'm also sorry, Karma." The red-haired man kissed Nagisa, softly on his lips. So soft that Nagisa cried. Both fell down, and kissed again on the mattress.

After 10 minutes, both stopped, each breath hot. Nagisa smiled as Karma looked at him. "I'll make you more annoyed, Karma."

"Ng?" Nagisa smiled.

"You want me to be more selfish about you right?" Karma swung his eyes, then smiled. Nagisa hugged Karma, buried his face in his chest. Karma held him close, as if Nagisa could disappear at any time if he didn’t do that.

_-A half an hour before the wedding-_

"Karma, I won’t use this."

"Eh? I just bring that one you know."

"Don’t joke with me!" Karma chuckled.

The two came to a hall on the top floor of the hotel they lived in. Karma’s superior has given an invitation and permission to both since Nagisa decided to join. "Did you tell your boss about me?"

"Ng? He insisted, "Karma said bitterly. "I don’t want to involve you so I don’t say anything, but the nature forces it the same as my other female colleagues, very noisy." Nagisa laughed as Karma poked his ears with his little finger.

"Did that happen again in your office?" Karma turned as Nagisa looked at him worriedly. Karma smiled and wiped Nagisa's head.

"Not at all." Karma goes first to say hello, but Nagisa pulls on Karma's armcoat. "Nagisa?"

Nagisa looked up. "We're still connected right?"

"Ha?" Nagisa's face flushed as she tried to say what she meant.

"We're ... still ... that ..." Nagisa's eyes glanced at the others, as Karma blinked in confusion. "Dating right ...?" Karma blinked twice, then tried to suppress a laugh. "Karma!"

"Sorry, sorry," Karma was still chuckling, and Nagisa puffed up his cheek. "Of course, after what happened in that room, are you still asking that?"

"I-it is..." Karma gently stroked Nagisa's head.

"I never wanted to part from you" Nagisa saw the tenderness and honesty in Karma's eyes. He seldom showed it, but once it showed it, it felt so warm in Nagisa's heart. Karma goes to his boss's friends.

"Oh! Are you Akabane Karma, who represents? "Karma greets his boss's friends.

"Well, the boss just asks me to represent,"

"Ha ha ha. Surely he refused to join an event like this. "

"Eh? Why? Isn’t it good, all for free? "

"Hahaha, you are as described. Did you come alone? "

"No, I was with my friend from junior high school, Shiota Nagisa. He is eager to come along. "Karma gave a signal for Nagisa to come closer.

"Oh, he's a man? His body is very small. "

"Well, your friend Karma- _kun_? So cute! "The woman touched Nagisa, wiping and touching his white cheek.

"T-thank you." Karma smiled as he saw Nagisa reacting so. Nagisa doesn’t like being touched, except by his friends and Karma himself.

"When did the show start?"

"Ah, I think in a moment. Waiting for the MC who came late. "

"They keep the guests waiting. We're getting bored "Karma laughed.

"What if you guys are the MCs?" They laughed.

"I want to do it!"

The show starts, Nagisa and Karma enjoy the food and drinks served. Karma took a glass of cocktail, where Nagisa took juice. "Are you strong drinking, Karma?"

"Ng?" Karma turned as he sipped his drink. "Boss often invites me, so habit. You can say I'm strong. "The grin spread wide across Karma's face. "Nagisa doesn’t drink?"

"Eh? Ah, that ... "Nagisa's face shyly, Karma got the idea.

"How about try it?" Karma offered her a drink.

"N-no! If I'm not strong I'll bother you! "

"No ~ gladly I will carry you to our room"

"Surely you're planning something!"

"Hahaha, I'm joking." Two people who had previously chatted with Karma called him. "Ah, I’m called. Wait here and I'll be right back. "

"Ng. Don’t worry. "Karma went, and let Nagisa wait near the food served. He glanced at the drink Karma drank. Nagisa had never drunk beer, and whether he was strong or not, Nagisa had never tried it. However, Nagisa doesn’t want to try it here. He couldn’t bother Karma with drunkenness and talked nonsense to the people who came to the show.

Karma goes back to Nagisa's side, however, a spot of light leads to him. Karma knows what it is, but Nagisa doesn’t realize it at all. He was busy eating a cake that was good for him. "Nagisa!"

"Eh?" Broken glass, guests shouted, some running and hiding. Something passed Karma's cheek, darting and making it form a blood-draining line. Nagisa tilted his head, making Karma startled as the bullet shot toward his.

"Nagisa!" The blond-haired man blinked, his body slumped down, sweat streaming down his temple, and the bullet stopped on the wall above it.

"Ouch, I didn’t slip ..." Karma, breathlessly breathing, his shocked expression and panic turned into relief. Karma ran, chasing who shot at Nagisa. "Karma?"

He left the porch, saw the figure running down, and Karma followed him. Nagisa follows Karma who has descended it. "Karma!"

"Stay there!" The bullet raced back, now hurt Karma's neck, but managed to avoid it. Both are now facing each other, Karma senses a familiar aura. He squinted, trying to see his figure more clearly. A pounding sound was heard behind him, and Karma turned. "I told you to stay there!"

"No!" Karma sighed softly, having seen the belief in Karma's face.

"Karma! Nagisa! Are you all right? "The two people who had been looking down, when Karma and Nagisa were under the face of the figure. Both nodded their heads.

"I don’t know that there is a bully here" the figure stepped, toward the light from the floor below the hotel. The guards are already around, trying to find the right moment to catch the shattering figure of a wedding party. Nagisa and Karma were shocked to see this very familiar figure.

" _Takaoka_!" The man laughed, he was still able to escape, and still have a grudge against Nagisa.

"You still not enough with Nagisa?!" Takaoka chuckled, as usual, sadistic and unforgiving. He must still be imagining the nightmare of Nagisa's smile and how Nagisa defeated him. "You've defeated him!"

"SHUT UP!" Takaoka held up his pistol, and the bullet raced again. Nagisa and Karma widened as the bullet shot toward Nagisa. Karma jumps up and hugs Nagisa to dodge the bullet. Both go into the bush.

"Ouch, Ka-Karma!" Nagisa was surprised to see the bullet penetrate Karma's arm. Karma only gritted his teeth in the pain of the aroused bullet in his arm.

"You got it don’t you? Come out please." Karma and Nagisa try to get out, where Nagisa is worried about the bullets that are still embedded in Karma's arm. He wanted to bring Karma to the hospital immediately. "Your killing ability is dulled, Akabane Karma? And when you hand him over to me, you don’t have to be hurt. "Nagisa sharpened her gaze, his teeth chattering irritably. If he wasn’t there beside Karma, he wouldn’t have to face this kind of pain.

"Shut up, you better keep your mouth shut and get out of here."

"Haa?" Karma gives sharper eyes than Nagisa, and makes Takaoka snap back. Karma drew Nagisa closer.

"We already married. If you dare to touch him, I won’t forgive you. Now go away! "Takaoka retreated, then clicked his tongue.

"Remember this!" Takaoka jumps, and disappears. His figure was chased by the officers after successfully departing from Nagisa and Karma territory. The red-haired man threw himself down, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ka-Karma!" Karma chuckled.

"Sorry, Nagisa." Nagisa's face flushed, remembering what Karma had said to Takaoka earlier. "I was just trying to bully him, I didn’t think he took it seriously." Blood continued to flow from the stimulating bullet.

"Karma! We have to get you to the hospital immediately! "Karma nodded his head in agreement. Karma tried to stand in help by Nagisa.

"That one, forget it,"

"Eh?"

"If you don’t like it."

The two men who knew both rushed to take Karma to the hospital. Nagisa sits next to her, as Karma is battling the pain of a stimulating bullet in his arm. _Nagisa should feel good about what Karma said earlier? Or feel sad and disappointed that Karma should be involved? What would Nagisa say when Karma was conscious and safe from his operation?_


	14. -NAGISA & KARMA-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takaoka's visit to Nagisa and Karma whom representing the event, Karma got shot. Real bullet. Karma worried that he can't protect Nagisa while Nagisa is stronger than him. But, Nagisa believes Karma can do it for him.

Karma's operation runs for 5 hours, and Karma gets through it well. Nagisa waited, and told his friends about Karma. They began to talk about it through email.

_Have you done make up with Karma-kun, Nagisa? Thank God!_

_It's better to see you and Karma together. It's weird when you quarrel!_

_Yes, like that time. The class gets so messy._

_Eh? Is that true?_

_The man himself is unconscious!_

_Ha ha ha_

_So, how are you doing with Karma?_

_Actually, we met Takaoka at the place where I joined Karma in his show to replace his office boss._

_You two date together? To the wedding again?!_

_Hey! Karma and Nagisa will soon be heading for the aisle!_

_Stop it Sugino!_

_Congratulations, Nagisa._

_Blessed!_

_Listen to me first!_

_All, listen to Nagisa._

_Thanks, Sugino. We met Takaoka, and he's still after me now._

_He! Still dare to challenge Nagisa?!_

_Why can he escape punishment?_

_I have no idea._

_Continue on, Nagisa._

_Ng. Karma realizes it is first time, someone is after me, firing a real bullet and making a broken glass. Everyone panicked, Karma got two cuts on his cheeks while trying to remind me. I managed to avoid the rapid bullet._

_Oi, he's wearing a real gun!_

_It is great Karma-kun realizes it!_

_He said there was a red glow in my head._

_Ah, it's a gun with a laser light ya, aim first target before shooting it._

_But won’t that be caught by Nagisa?_

_Ah, I'm enjoying the cake..._

_Nagisa!!_

_Karma chases Takaoka, right down to the ground floor of the hotel. They were facing each other, and Karma rescued me from another shot. But alas, now his shots are stimulating in the arm._

_Eeehh?? Really?_

_Is the operation successful?_

_Yes, now Karma is resting. Karma performed surgery for 5 hours._

_Means the bullet in yes?_

_That's not a BB anti-sensei bullet. That's the real bullet!_

_Such pink bullets won’t work for Karma!_

_You’re right!_

_Where is Karma hospital operated? Nagisa is there right?_

Nagisa had finished telling his friends about Karma, and he fell asleep waiting for Karma awake for 2 hours. He awoke, and saw Karma open his eyes. "Karma!" The man turned, a smile on his face.

"Nagisa"

"Are you okay? I call _sensei_! "Karma nodded his head weakly.

Karma was examined, his condition improved, and both of his boss's acquaintances told the Karma boss of the incident. Karma just laughed as his boss raged on the incident, also grateful that Nagisa and Karma didn’t experience anything worse than what had happened. Both are abandoned, where some of their friends will visit the hospital. "You got the others?"

"Ng. Sorry, it's just that I want others to know how Karma is. They also want to meet you! "Karma laughed softly and weakly.

"I'm not angry, calm down." Nagisa breathed a sigh of relief at Karma's remark.

"Karma," the redheaded man turned. "I don’t know what to say, happy to be protected by you, disappointed you should be hurt because of me," Karma chuckled.

"You said it."

"Eh? Yeah, hahaha "Nagisa rubbed his head. "I don’t know how I can be careless about food. I also don’t know how Takaoka- _san_ is still hitting me and holding a grudge against me. But, although what you said to Takaoka- _san_ was joking, I'm happy. "Nagisa looked at Karma, who was staring in surprise. "Really. I'm so happy. "Karma's face flushed, and himself turned away trying to cover it up, he was ashamed to know that Nagisa was happy about his words. "But I'm disappointed that I didn’t realize it. I'm pissed when I have to let you get hurt because I'm after him. I think, if I'm not by your side, you probably won’t get hurt. "Karma listened, nodding his head.

"You're strong, Nagisa, I know that. However, we humans, there are times we are careless, and when we sometimes don’t know. Even so, I want to protect you. Although I'm weaker than you, I want to take care of you. You're mine, then naturally I think so right? "Nagisa stood up.

"You’re strong Karma! _Really_! Your energy, how you deal with the attacks and also think of the plan, it's really better than me! I know, I also want to protect you, like you want to protect me. I also want to take care of you, because I like you. I want to see you laugh, the little things I give. "Karma nodded as Nagisa looked at him.

"Ng, me too, Nagisa. You really like that jacket huh?"

"Eh? Ah, ng ... "Nagisa's face flushed, and Karma laughed.

"Thank goodness" Karma's gaze is so gentle, yet exudes a sadness. Nagisa worried about it. "So what do you want?"

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked confusedly at Karma's intent.

"About-"

"Eeehh??! You two broke up?! "Nagisa and Karma looked at each other, both shocked at Kaede's shout. They aren’t aware of the arrival of his friends who come slowly because they are talking seriously.

"Kaede! It's a hospital! "Sugino warned.

"Uph!" Kaede immediately closed her mouth as Nakamura reminded her. "But, are you guys ...?" Nagisa and Karma looked at each other.

"I…"

"I accept your decision, Nagisa." Karma looked at Nagisa softly, as always. Karma had never tried to hurt him, he had much to protect Nagisa, whether he had seen it or not, long ago.

" _Nee_ ~ Nagisa!" Kaede touched Nagisa's shoulder, who lowered her head slowly. Karma sighed to see how Kaede was so worried about both.

"I also don’t want to be apart from you, Karma." The red-haired man glared his eyes, then smiled.

"So ... you guys ..."

"YEAAHHH!!" Karma and Nagisa are shocked at how happy their friends are. Both laugh, and overcome problems in their relationship.

"Don’t yell!"

"AH"

They were scolded by nuns, and asked to be calm. Karma himself is a patient who has just undergone surgery, and should rest. Nagisa sat beside him, clutching Karma's big hand. Nagisa is ready, protected and protected Karma, as the redheaded man wants.

Two weeks passed and Takaoka's wounds began to heal, Karma is now visiting a class of Nagisa who is cornered from other classes like his class, but not as good as their class. "Well, we started the homeroom-" Nagisa turned his head, staring at the sight of who was walking down the corridor. A shiny red-haired man, his briefcase was wedged under his arm, and finally his figure was visible by the light from the class window.

"Nagisa-sensei?"

"AH! Karma-sensei! "Everyone turned, as the tall man leaned into the class that liked them.

"Who's that?" The boy asked.

"You don’t know? Karma-sensei ever taught us math! And it's really great! "Another student nodded in agreement.

"I'd love to be taught by him again." Nagisa was out of class as his students were busy talking about Karma.

"You came, Karma?"

"Yo." He said slowly answering Nagisa's question. "I just came out of the hospital, the boss was whining for me to work," said Karma while showing his arm is still wrapped in bandages.

"But your arm is-" Karma laughed.

"Calm down, definitely healed."

"Sensei! Homeroom! "

"Ah! I forgot! "Karma chuckled, letting the little blue-haired teacher do his job. Karma waits outside, while Nagisa makes a point in his homeroom this time. Her face beamed, making Karma smile gently.

"What can I do for you?" Karma turned to see the man who had hit him and challenged him when Karma first visited the class that Nagisa taught. "As an apology ..." he muttered hesitantly and timidly. Karma smiled gently, so thought of Terasaka.

"Study hard." Said Karma with a whisper and firm. "Up to graduate with him." Karma moved his head, making the student turn to Nagisa who was engrossed in giving homeroom. Initially the boy was hesitant, but eventually surrendered in accordance with the wishes of Karma.

"Okay" Karma sighed softly, and now he, enjoying being in the class that Nagisa held.

"What are you talking to my student?" Asked Nagisa as they were planning dinner at a restaurant.

"Ng?" Karma turned.

"I heard from my female student that the male student who had challenged you spoke to you." Karma blinked, then smiled.

"Ah, a secret."

"Karma!" The red-haired man chuckled as his hands were crossed behind his head. “Tell me!"

"Won’t do."


	15. -OUR HOME & NEW ACTIVITY-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma had new house in the new land he bought. He planned to invite Nagisa to live there together. What Nagisa respons? What made Karma does that?

"Karma, I'll have you go for me." Karma blinked at the boss's words. _Events out again_?

"Haa? When is it? "Karma took his calendar which was full of work schedules and no free time to play with Nagisa. The boss leaned over to see the Karma calendar.

"Today's work I’ll give to others," he tapped one day. "And you took this week. Oh? Do you have an appointment? "The boss looked up at Karma holding back his chin with a surrendered expression. _When the boss has decided, it's hard to change it._

"Okay. I asked for a day off for the day after. "Karma picked up a marker, crossed out the vacant week and was dubbed. Boss chuckled.

"Of course. You need time with your boyfriend right? "

"Shut up!"

That's not what Karma thinks, though what the boss says is true. The man is now building a house, which has been for over a week and has the size of a half of a large villa not far from the school that Nagisa teaches and his workplace now. The appointed day is the day he will move, and intends to take Nagisa along. Karma didn’t have time to say it because they rarely meet and busy enough.

Karma comes home with a long sigh, his broad shoulder movement making the people around look up at him. As usual his figure makes people amaze him. Karma goes to a small café and intends to take a break there before returning home. "Capuccino and Red Velvet." Karma walked over to the seat after ordering, and himself glanced at a seat filled with a blue-haired person who was unfamiliar to him.

"Come on, Nagisa. Just a little bit~"

"Stop it!" Karma stopped when he saw a group of his friends get together again and work on Nagisa as usual.

"Eh?" They looked up, and it turned out to be Nagisa Shiota and Nakamura Rio. Karma just stared at them blankly with blank stares.

"Ka-Karma?!" Everyone turns and is surprised when the name is mentioned and sees Karma standing while carrying his suit and briefcase.

"Where are you sitting, sir?" Karma shivered in surprise, and turned to the waiter who brought his order. Karma nodded and pointed straight.

"There just fine."

"Allright." Karma strolled away with the waiter carrying the tray of his order to the seat without saying a word to his friends. And that really makes the hair stand up!

"I don’t know Karma would be here!"

"Are we outrageous?"

"Nagisa! You know he'll be here?! "Nagisa just shook his head as his friends panicked at their treatment of Nagisa. Karma sits at the very end alone, enjoying what he ordered as gracefully as ever.

"Is he out of work?"

“Karma- _kun_ looks lethargic anyway?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Look! See how he took a long breath as if his world had been destroyed! "

"Kaede!" Everyone turns and is surprised to see someone with a white figure talking to Karma.

"Hoi! Karma talking to someone you know! "

"What do you mean?"

"Look at it!"

"Who's that guy in that white outfit?"

"Not Shiro?"

"Is he still interested in us?"

"What are they talking about?” Nagisa swallowed at the figures that were blocking Karma sitting on the other end.

"The house is finished." Karma glanced. "This is the result." The man handed him a digital tab to Karma.

"This is a strategic place right?" Karma asks when he touches his chin and thinks. His eyes moved to see what was in the tab. The man nodded his head. "There is something different. Who is the architect? Can you call him? "The man replied and made Karma nod his head. Karma pointed to the table where Nagisa and the others looked at it. "Ask about Chiba Ryuunosuke to them." The man nodded and walked off to Nagisa's desk. Nagisa had a chance to see Karma sitting cross-legged, and holding the tab thoughtfully, his head thinking of a mature calculation of something.

After asking Nagisa and the others, and returning with the numbers on the paper, the man thanked him. "You didn’t say anything other than my request?" Karma said to receive a paper containing the phone number of the person. He shook his head firmly. Karma nodded his head and put the number in his pocket. Karma started scooping up the cake again.

"What about making home office?" Karma shook his head without taking his eyes off the digital tab.

"Just enough computers. Is there close to a particular store or supermarket? "Karma pointed to the café waitress. "Ask." The man nodded, and followed Karma's instructions. He came back and gave the information. "Hmm. Okay." Also at Nagisa's desk, they begin to wonder what Karma and the man are doing. He moves like a subordinate of Karma, according to no doubt. _Is that his secretary? Women right_?

"What is Karma doing?"

"I have no idea."

"He asked about Chiba who became an architect you know!"

"Is this about home?"

"I heard that guy was also asking about the nearest store or supermarket!"

"So right home!"

Nagisa nervously listened to what her friends were saying to Karma's plan. He knew it wasn’t good, only Karma made him curious. The red-haired man never expressed like he was acting like that, calm and didn’t do naughty things. Karma is someone who is full of ignorance and sense of mercy. He's a sadist. _But why did he change like this_? Karma stood up and handed him the white paper.

"Just order what you want, state in my name." The man nodded and let Karma walk first before ordering and eating directly at the counter. Karma walked on his chin, his head thinking hard about what he saw and talked about earlier.

"Karma!" The red-haired man turned as the blue-haired man called him with a strained expression. Karma blinked in confusion.

"What-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Akabane- _sama_. It's information about the service. "Karma turned and looked at the woman's phone. Karma nodded his head.

"I'll be late for the meeting. 5 minutes. "The woman nodded and got busy again with her food. Karma is now back at Nagisa. "What is it, Nagisa?"

"Eh?" Nagisa was shocked and became nervous, for some reason. The look and expression Karma showed him made his face turn red. Nagisa stepped away, pulling Karma's hand and taking him away.

“Wha-Nagisa?!" Karma turned without objecting to Nagisa's interest. "Just state with my name." Both of them went out to the café and left their friends.

"What's wrong with Nagisa?" Nakamura sighed softly.

"Dunno." Kaede looked surprised. "You see how his expression is, right? As if to be angry but not so. "Kaede nodded in agreement.

Karma and Nagisa stop at a small park close to a café and a supermarket. Nagisa's hands were so tight he didn’t want to let go of Karma. "What's the matter, Nagisa?"

"Did I anger you?" Karma was surprised when Nagisa suddenly turned to face him.

"Ha?" Nagisa looked at Karma closely, with an expectant expression of hope and guilt.

"The incident at the café was ..." Karma blinked, then sighed softly and rubbed his head.

"No problem. Just wondering what you're doing. "Nagisa screamed.

"Really?" Karma nodded slowly.

"So what are you guys doing?" Karma put his face close to Nagisa's face and touched his cheek gently. Nagisa's face flushed with ease.

"Na-Nakamura- _san_ forced me to wear women's clothes ..."

"Oh, I ask for the photos later then."

"Karma!" The redheaded man chuckled.

"Do you want to do it with women?"

"Eh?" Karma is now looking up at the sky. The man now leaned back on the bench he was sitting next to Nagisa. Nagisa's face flushed as she realized Karma's intent. "O-of course not! I do appreciate women, but my lover is Ka- "Nagisa stopped seeing Karma's gentle smile. The man rarely shows such a thing. "Ka-Karma?" The man sighed softly.

"Yeah I know." Nagisa felt the sadness in Karma's eyes.

"Are you all right?" Karma turned as Nagisa touched his forehead. "Hmm, no fever ..." Karma's face flushed, seeing how Nagisa was so innocent doing that. "You have to take care of your health" Karma leaned forward, kissing Nagisa's lips. The blue-haired man was surprised, but felt the warmth that enveloped him from Karma. Nagisa misses him, _greatly_.

"I'll be in service for a week."

"Eh? When is that? "After the two are calm and the warm kisses are conveyed as the end of longing, they chat as usual.

"Next week. He loves to fill my calendar. "Laughing Karma now crossing both hands behind his head.

"I will miss you very much ..." Karma turned, looking at Nagisa who puffed his cheeks. His eyes were seen to be crying like a child who missed his parents. Karma stroked his head.

"I won’t leave you. It's just a job. "Nagisa saw the sincerity in Karma's face, and it made him relieved. Karma and himself, consider each other important and valuable.

"By the way, Karma, can you charge in a café?"

"Ng? Boss had introduced me to the owner, and didn’t mind that. Anyway, I pay when I really have time. "Nagisa laughed at the answer. "Have you come together again with them?"

"Ng? Ah, that's Nakamura- _san's_ invitation. You know her purpose after I told you about it. "

"I should bring some clothes if I knew you were there."

"Karma, stop it!" The two laughed, as if it was the usual thing that had happened since junior high.

"Nagisa, you still live in your mother's house?"

"Ng? Well, I don’t have the money to live in another place closer than school. Besides, I can still enjoy free time with the usual places. "Karma saw Nagisa's innocent and fun laugh. The man sighed softly.

"I see." Nagisa sees Karma again looking up. There was sadness in his eyes, but not about his longing for Nagisa. It can be treated quickly.

"What's the matter, Karma?"

"Ng? No. "Karma stood up and stretched. "Hmm?" Karma turned as Nagisa pulled on his clothes. His expression indicates that there is no secret. Until now, both of them have told everything, up to the week's Karma service next week. The red-haired man sighed softly and fell to the bench again. "I'm moving."

"Eh?" Nagisa was surprised.

"I just finished building a house close enough to where I work and where you go to school. Both you and I can walk up to no effort to get on the shuttles to get to work. "Karma pointed to a place that looked like a house in the hills that was not too high.

"That's very close!" Karma chuckled.

"Right? I have bought the land and built a house there. Indeed, my house with my parents can still use, but there is much closer than where I work now. Yet I'm sure I can continue what I am going to do. "Karma chuckled as if he had unchallenged intent and ignorant intentions. Karma wiped his head. "And I intend to invite you to live with me..." Nagisa turned his eyes. Karma's face flushed similarly to the color of his hair.

"You and I...?" The man nodded his head.

"Well, I'm not forcing you, it's just fun, when I come home to be greeted by someone I love ..." both of them flushed with embarrassment. _It was a very embarrassing, yet warming utterance_. "You know my parents are rarely at home, aren’t they?" Karma looked up, there was a sense of relief there. He waited for Nagisa to be with his more than this time. “At least we can spend time to-“ Nagisa smiled softly.

"Ng, I'm with you, Karma."

"Ng?" Karma was surprised to see Nagisa's smile.

"I want to live with you." Karma swung his eyes. "It's nice to be with someone I care about for longer-" Karma hugged him, so tightly as if Nagisa couldn’t take it off. Nagisa's face flushed, and felt the joy of enveloping Karma. Nagisa also knows, this desire after the official invented with Karma. Nagisa wants to spend longer time with Karma.

"How much you’re gonna carry it Nagisa?"

"Eh!? Is this too much? "

"Do you want a picnic?"

"Karma himself has a suitcase!"

"My case is quite a lot, clothes for the event and so on. I'm lazy to buy again! "Nagisa laughed at Karma's protest. Nagisa grabbed Karma's sleeve and both of them now stared very close.

"I only allow you to see my figure in women's clothes." Karma stares in surprise, then his ignorant grin comes out.

"Okay. I wouldn’t hesitate then. "

"Not that you have to do it now, KARMA!!"

Karma went to office for a week after moving with Nagisa to his new home. Nagisa was amazed to see that it looked simple and broad. Nagisa helped clear his clothes and Karma when the man went off to work. Karma introduces his secretary at the office on the orders of the boss, to help smooth his work. But now Nagisa also helps Karma do his work and schedule. The secretary was named _Yuuna_.

_You and Karma live together?_

_Karma is very brave! Surely he will do that to you!_

_That? What do you mean?_

_Very innocent Nagisa!_

_Stop saying something weird to Nagisa, Nakamura._

_Cih, Isogai isn’t fun._

_Especially if it's not intimate relationship?_

_Maehara, stop that!_

_Fellow men have to do it huh?_

_Kaede you hurt me._

_I'm sorry Nagisa!_

_Stop putting dirty thoughts on my innocent boyfriend, my friends._

_Ah! The devil appeared!_

_I think you should learn from our partner, Nagisa._

_I told you to stop giving him that kind of thinking._

_Doesn’t Karma wants to do it with Nagisa?_

_What do you mean to do that, Nakamura-san?!_

_Hahaha, why are you bothering about Nagisa and Karma anyway?_

_After they’re not married yet, just dated!_

_Both are busy at work. Take it slowly._

_Oooh! Isogai! Do you understand what we mean?_

_Of course, I'm a man._

_Hahaha, our leader is the best._

_Nagisa doesn’t want to do more with Karma?_

_Eh? Hugs and kisses do you mean?_

_French kiss already!_

_Kaede why are you so noisy?_

_I-I'm sorry..._

_Hahaha it is okay._

_More than that, like a married couple in our class._

_Sex you mean?_

_A-A-A-A-A-A-_

_See, you made Nagisa so stutter._

_Do I have to do it?_

_KA-KA-KA-KA_

_Don’t think about it, Nagisa._

_Eh?_

_Karma?_

_He goes._

Nagisa's face flushed as he thought about what his friend had said about sex. _Do those who are related or dating have to do it? When a married couple does Nagisa won’t question it, but this is himself and Karma. Both are men, how do they do it_? Nagisa stirs his eyes as she realizes the relationship between men. Nagisa covered his flushed face, until he was rebellious to hear the call on her cell phone. It says Akabane Karma. "He-he-hello?"

"Ha ha ha. You're stuttering, "Nagisa scowled.

"I'm sorry ..." Karma chuckled across.

"I told you not to think about it. To me until now, being able to stand beside you and hugging you is enough. I don’t want to hurt you just because we have to do that as the others say. "Karma's words warmed Nagisa. The blue-haired man knew that Karma greatly valued him, dared to hurt himself for Nagisa, and forgot about himself. Like how Nagisa would kill him. Koro-sensei and Karma awaken him. "Nothing is happier that you're mine, that's all." Nagisa smiled at him.

"Ng, thank you, Karma." Now Nagisa dropped herself on the sofa and hugged her pillow. "Does that taste like French kiss?"

"Do you really want to try it?"

"No! Not now! I'm just curious ... "Karma chuckled.

"Hmm, I think it hurts, and it's delicious?" Nagisa's face flushed.

"A-a-a-a" Karma laughed.

"I told you not to think about it. Imagine it even worse. "Nagisa sighed with relief. "If you feel the pleasure while kissing, I think it's similar, but more. You can see the references, but I'm sure you won’t. "

"Karma!!" the red-haired man laughed across the phone. "Karma has ever been…?" There was a pause as the question came out of Nagisa's mouth.

"I want to do it the first time with you" Nagisa's face flushed. Nagisa felt that Karma was the same, there was nervousness and sincerity in his words. Like a kissing drama while filming a drama, Karma wants to practice with Nagisa to lie that he is training with his female co-worker. "So I've never done that before." Karma cleared his throat across the room. Yet, despite embarrassing, Karma's remarks make him happy.

"I also want to do it first with Karma!" The redheaded man sighed softly.

"You are."

"Ah if you kiss?"

"Ng? Hm ... with you huh? But you've been taken by Bitch-sensei then. "

"I-it is-!" Karma laughed.

"I know." Karma paused before continuing. "After all it will be with me, so no problem." Once again, Karma's words gave warmth to Nagisa.

"Of course."

Though the conversation sounds mature and embarrassing, the warmth still blankets them from the relationship on the phone. It's the last day of Karma's work and will be returning to his new home soon. Nagisa waited impatiently, until Karma called right now. The phone was disconnected, and Nagisa overwhelmed his lover's warmth-like presence. The red is burning as well as warms.

Karma until midnight, where Nagisa had fallen asleep on his couch with a sound. "I'm home." Karma didn’t hear Nagisa's voice, and walked to the living room. He saw the blue-haired man asleep, making himself exhausted with relief. Karma swept him hand over the hair, while keeping his briefcase slowly on the table. Karma stretched without trying to make a sound, until a hug felt in his body. Karma turned and saw Nagisa hug him half-awake.

"Welcome home..." Karma wanted to laugh at his expression. Karma turned and picked up his little lover.

"Yeah, let's sleep on the bed." Karma laid down Nagisa who had fallen asleep again on the bed, making it harder to get up. Karma goes to the bathroom and shower to freshen up. After the work, he opened the laptop to give a report and do something before bed. But without realizing it, dawn was already shooting and making him fall asleep in front of the laptop.

Nagisa was awakened by the light passing through the window, rising to his feet and glancing around in a daze. After seeing the figure of someone on the bed, Nagisa woke up completely. "Karma!" The red-haired man moaned, wiping his eyes with an irritated awakening as he fell asleep.

"Ng ... what the hell Nagi-" Karma's words stopped as Nagisa hugged him. His eyes widened in surprise as Nagisa hugged him happily, as if the father had finally returned and returned to his relatives.

"Welcome home!" Karma blinked in confusion, then smiled with relief.

"I'm home, Nagisa."

"How are you? Ah! You haven’t sleep?! "Nagisa who panicked to make Karma laugh.

"What do you mean by that? I didn’t sleep so don’t wake me ... "Karma folded his hands on the table and closed his eyes.

"Don’t sleep here! Interrupt your work! Come on to the bed! "Nagisa pulled Karma's arm hard, his arms so big more than before. Karma moaned unwillingly.

"Ng ... I’m lazy Nagisa ..." Karma stands by carrying by Nagisa who struggles.

"Come on, breakfast and lunch will come later. You're off today? "Karma tried to open his eyes, and now he yawned wide.

"Of course, I won’t accept that work if I can’t get a whole day off ..." Karma hugged Nagisa and made both fall to the bed.

"Wuah! Karma! "Both crashed, there was a pause from both. Karma's gentle breath in Nagisa's ear made the blue-haired man's face flush. "Ka-Karma ..."

"... Stay with me ... Nagisa ..." Karma murmured, whether he had fallen asleep or not, the words made him smile broadly. Nagisa patted Karma's head.

"Yes, of course. Karma. "

Karma woke up at 11 pm, where the scent of the dishes was kissed by Karma and made him groan not want to wake up. His body is limp, tired and lazy to get up, for just that day. However, Karma got up and sat on the bed. Now Nagisa is in the same place as him. Although the door was closed, the aroma of the dish entered his room. From the beginning Karma had no intention of going to bed with Nagisa, and didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep since the night on the table. And now on the bed that occupied Nagisa last night. "Nagisa’s smell..." he murmured softly as he woke.

"Ah, are you awake? Would you still want to sleep again? I've got lunch. "Nagisa comes with a cheerful expression and apron on his shirt. Karma smiled.

"You're just like my wife."

"I'm your lover!" Karma chuckled. He stretched and stood up.

"I’m up." Nagisa opened the door wide for Karma. "What did you make?"

"I make your favorite food!" Karma glanced.

"Do you know?"

"Of course! I want to know a lot about Karma. Sure, you prefer your own homemade food, but I also want my cooking to be liked by you! "Red hue flashed across Karma's face, though embarrassed, Karma delighted. Now there is someone who can taste food for him.

"Let's have the best cooking competition."

"Eh!? That's definitely Karma's dish!"

"Have you tried it yet?"

"N-ng ... not yet ..."

"So let's match."

"Karma really likes to have match huh..."

"Eeehhh ~ it is more fun after all~ ~" Nagisa only laughed sadly when he heard Karma say it easily. Nagisa cooks a lot of food while Karma makes his food complementary.

"It's so good Karma!" Nagisa's face lit up, making Karma expand him smile happily. Karma tasted Nagisa food.

"This is good, Nagisa."

"Really?!" Karma nodded slightly.

"You can cook too." Nagisa puffed up his cheeks as he heard Karma's mocking remark.

"Of course I can. I cook for mom. "Karma blinked, then smiled.

"Your relationship with your parents has improved, huh, Nagisa."

"Eh? Ah, ng ... "Nagisa saw the sadness in the yellow eyes of Karma. _Gentle and sad_. Whatever Karma felt, Nagisa didn’t know it. Despite having been to his house, Nagisa rarely saw Karma's parents. _Is Karma, often abandoned to him as free as this?_

"Ng? What is Nagisa? You have no appetite? "Karma reached for his coffee and took a sip.

"Eh? Ah, I'm hungry! "Karma just blinked in surprise, where Nagisa began to continue eating his part.

Nagisa and Karma share the present task. But if both are busy and can’t do it, then the other party will do it temporarily. "We invite our friends to this house?"

"Ng? Do you want us to have a party? "

"Event! We also have events and festivals don’t we? "

"Hmm. You're right. "Karma saw Nagisa so enthusiastically, especially after moving here. "You’re so enthusiastic, Nagisa."

"Ng? Is it true? It's so much fun doing things with Karma. "The red-haired man blinked in shock, then returned to their calendar of activities. "Karma is not happy?"

"Eh? Ah ... "Karma gave a pause to answer Nagisa's question. "It's just rare." He mumbled softly, grabbing his cell phone. He adjusts his schedule with activities in his new home with Nagisa. Karma never tells about the family and how he was at home, how he likes to cook and prefer his own cuisine compared to other dishes. Karma also often plays into Nagisa's house, rather than Nagisa himself who plays into Karma's house, "At least this time" Karma turned. "I can be the one who can greet you when you get home." Karma swung his eyes at Nagisa's remark. His gentle expression gave Karma a smile. The red-haired man hugged Nagisa, leaving the blue-haired man flushed. "Ka-Karma?"

Karma hugged him tightly. "You are my place to go now, Nagisa." Sorrow and tenderness also sincerely joined in those words. Nagisa doesn’t know what he would have to say to Karma, he didn’t know. However, Nagisa is grateful, he is needed by someone, especially someone who is important to himself.

Nagisa organizes events for his new home with Karma by inviting friends. They are so enthusiastic that they can not wait to hear the hot stories about the new couple in their class, both of whom are men.

"Hey Karma, how?" Karma hit Maehara and Okajima's head at the same time.

"Nothing happened. Stop planting things like that in Nagisa's head. "

"Eeehhh? Why??"

"Karma gets over-protective with you huh, Nagisa" the blue-haired man turned.

"Really?" Nagisa kept the food on their table gathered.

"Ng. Karma is seen treating you gently, also treating you as someone he likes. "Nagisa blinked, then smiled gently. A red glow appeared on his cheek as he nodded his head.

"Aww ~ Nagisa is so funny when he is so timid." Nakamura grabs Nagisa's shoulder and takes him picture.

"Stop it, Nakamura!"

"Just call me Rio!" The blond girl turned to Karma. The red-haired man looked back at her, and gave him a perfect thumb. Rio gave him a thumbs-up.

"What are you guys doing?!"

"Certainly dressed you up to look charismatic in front of our genius!"

"Stop it!!" Karma just laughed at the weak Nagisa being treated by Rio and Karma. Even so, Karma who has become his boyfriend now makes Nagisa embarrassed when having to change clothes in front of him.

"Why are you guys still looking like that ..." Karma laughed.

"Of course it's interesting."

"Don’t take it Karma!" Karma chuckled.

"Let me do, this photo of my lover." Nagisa turned his head, saw Karma's cheeks flush as he said it. At that time it was seen as ignorant of junior high school children, but now, it is seen as something valuable and important for Karma. Nagisa leaned his shoulder to Karma's shoulder. "Do you like life here, Karma?"

"Yeah. I'm spend my time more with you. "Nagisa smiled.

"Me too. It feels great fun and no longer tense. "Karma chuckled.

"Are you still worried about your mother? Haven’t you got over it? "Nagisa laughed.

"You're right." Nagisa smiled. "I can feel the warmth of my parents after what Koro-sensei did to my parents." Karma nodded.

"The octopus was too involved." Nagisa laughed.

"It's because of his job as a teacher ..." Karma sighed.

"That teacher is too reliable." Nagisa nodded his head once.

The two of them paused, enjoying the quiet and quiet atmosphere of the house. The house they live in as their class once on the mountain. So close to nature and quite far from urban activity. Karma is very clever choosing the right place to feel this calm.

"Can I ... be a teacher like Koro-sensei?"

"Yeah. Not for the speed. "Nagisa laughed.

"I'm not a superhuman." Karma chuckled.

"You're a great man." Nagisa turned his eyes. The man looked up, saw Karma smiling gently at him. "Yours who you think is weak and you are with your gift of killing." Karma patted Nagisa's blue head. The man smiled, pulled Karma's collar and kissed him. Karma stared in surprise.

"Thank you for comforting me." Karma looked away in embarrassment.

"S-shut up. It's natural right? "Nagisa blinked confusedly. "You're mine then it's natural that I take care of it!" Nagisa turned him eyes but smiled happily. Nagisa embraces Karma, as if Karma can disappear at any time.

"Ng, Karma." The red-haired man blinked, then smiled. He hugged Nagisa, and started kissing him. _Soft and deep_. "I don’t want to do it."

"I just kissed you."

"You touched my ass."

"What's wrong?" Nagisa's face flushed with embarrassment. He knew Karma was trying to enjoy, but shame and nervousness accompanied him. Karma smiles and kisses Nagisa again. "I'll treat you gently." Nagisa's face flushed.

"KARMAAA!!!"

_-After that-_

"I have to stop kissing you." Karma grumbled.

"That's because you're doing it too much." Nagisa grumbled, where Karma snorted. Their lips are now hurt for too long kissing.


	16. -CARELESSNESS & IF THE STORY NOT GOING LIKE THIS-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma and Nagisa started living together. Isogai who always being their leader wanted to have a party together at his home. Also, they get introduced by Karma's new secretary of his job, Yuuna.

One occasion, Isogai took Nagisa and his family home after his success in tackling poverty in the family. Isogai wants to celebrate with friends who always side and support him like no matter what he is. The leader and friends in the class. "Isogai wants to have party!"

"Megu, how is your relationship with him?"

"Eh? Ah, all right...? "

"Kyaa ~ look at her blushing face!"

"Very cute Megu- _chan_!"

"T-thanks ..."

"By the way, Karma- _kun_ and Nagisa will come?"

"Yes, and he said separately. Do you know how busy Karma is right? "

"His troubled office was now famous all over Japan! In spite of many obstacles, Karma still copes well. "

"I heard he also has a secretary like Karasuma- _sensei's_ partner!"

"Really?! Is she beautiful? "

"I heard from Nagisa she is beautiful ..."

"But rarely with Karma again because Nagisa helps."

"Eh? Nagisa help? So Nagisa is Karma's secretary? "

"No, no. Nagisa helps for Karma’s full schedule. Both share their schedules and activities since living together."

"Hyuu ~ can not wait to hear the good news from them!"

"Ha ha ha"

All gathered at Isogai's house, as did Nagisa himself now standing in front of the leader's house after work. "Ah, Nagisa! Come in. "Isogai greeted him, and the arrival of Nagisa made everyone cheer, as if ready to work on it right then. Nagisa looked, his head moving to look for a red-haired devil who wouldn’t hesitate to work on it like Rio. "Karma hasn’t arrived yet."

"Eh?"

"You’re looking for him, aren’t you?" Nagisa's face flushed. "I haven’t heard from him since two o'clock this afternoon. How about you Nagisa? "

"Eh? Ah ... "Nagisa glanced at his cell phone. "Me too."

All began to worry, considering the figure of Karma is ignorant, like fighting and indeed super busy it.

While on the side of Karma, the man rushed from his home to live with Nagisa now. Karma wore a shirt that wasn’t much different from his style in junior high, plus a scarf of Nagisa gift wrapped around his neck. Karma wore his shirt quickly in the living room, grabbed his car keys and ran out. "Shit! If only I didn’t fall asleep...! "He locked the door, hurried down the stairs, and didn’t feel alert for panic until his legs slipped. "Hua!" And now Karma falls upside down on the stairs outside his own home.

It's been waiting for 2 hours by his friends, and the atmosphere in Isogai's house is now quiet. Nagisa continued to look at his cell phone waiting for a notice from Karma. His eyes widened as the name appeared on his cell phone screen. "Karma!" Everyone turned to Nagisa as he addressed the redheaded man.

"Ouch ... oh, Nagisa? Sorry I'm coming late. "

"Ng ... are you all right?"

"Well ... I guess." Said Karma in alarming tones.

"Eh? What do you mean? "The connection broke off, and Nagisa turned to friends with an equally worried expression.

"What's wrong with Karma?"

"Did something happen?"

"Wait, Nagisa! Don’t think negatively first! "Kaede shook Nagisa's body, which was getting stiff with worry. Nagisa touched Kaede's hand.

"Eh ..."

"Yes, thank you, Kaede." Her face flushed when she saw Nagisa's smile and the hand he touched.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang. Isogai turned to Nagisa, and both nodded. The two of them headed toward the front door, and there was the red hair behind the door with someone behind him standing beside a glowing, glittering black car. "Well, sorry, sorry" Karma said as he rubbed his head and grinned.

"Are you okay Karma?"

"Ng? I think. "Karma lowered his head, followed by Nagisa and Isogai. "Just help me to walk in."

"What happened to you?" Isogai asked with a worried expression. Karma sighed.

"Don’t put on that face. I was careless and fell off the stairs, and sprained. "

"Ha?" Karma chuckled.

"I'm sure you won’t believe it. My secretary knows how I fell under the steps of my own house. "The secretary nodded with a resigned expression and apologized.

"So you brought him?" Asked Isogai as Nagisa helped Karma by wrapping his arms around his neck.

"After Karma- _sama_ called me for help driving here. His legs now can’t step on the pedals- "

"Don’t say that." Karma said to turn. "You know how the boss reacts about this later." The secretary instantly closed her mouth in a panic, making Karma and Nagisa laugh.

"OK. I'll wait in-"

"Just go in." The secretary widened.

"Eh? But this is your event together... "Isogai turned to Karma.

"It's all right, Karma, Nagisa?" Karma and Nagisa looked at each other, and Karma sighed softly at Nagisa's soft smile.

"Merrier is more fun." The secretary blinked in confusion as Isogai smiled with satisfaction.

"It decided." Finally the secretary received a request from them to participate in the event.

They entered and were greeted by friends who breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, Karma! You're late! "

"Wait, what's happening until you have to be supported like Karasuma- _sensei_ in Okinawa!?"

"Ha ha ha. I fell down the stairs. "

"Lie!"

" _Maji_."

"Hah! Your ability is dull turned out to be Karma! "Karma grinned irritably.

"I'll kill you Terasaka!"

"Hah! Try it if you dare! "

"You two stop it."Isogai again regrouped his friends with his leadership stance.

"Who the hell is that?" Rio looked at someone standing in the doorway to where they were. She was shy and hesitant.

"Eh? That's Karma's new girlfriend? "

"Are you tired of Nagisa?" Rio said dramatically.

"Nakamura- _san_!" Karma chuckled at the reaction of his friends.

"You should tell us~"

"Is Nagisa willing to cheat on me?"

"Of course not!" Karma chuckled as Nagisa answered without hesitation.

"Ah! Was she the secretary of Karma- _kun_? "Okuda said rather nervously.

"Ng? You already know. This is Yuuna, my secretary is now thanks to orders from the boss. "

"So she was your boss secretary before?" Nagisa helped Karma sit up, and himself sat down beside him.

"That's it. My schedule is too full and I sort of can not take care of it, so he gives me a secretary to do it. "

"Until your scheduled date with Nagisa is also canceled?"

"Shut up your mouth. I'll run away from work if that's the case. "

"Hyuu ~ the base of genius!" Rio said with a seductive tone in which Karma grinned.

"But I heard Nagisa helped you too ..."

"Ng? Did you hear that too? "Karma chuckled. "After staying together, we decided to divide the time." Karma glanced at Nagisa, and the blue-haired man nodded with a smile. "Nagisa is pretty good at logging in, I know some of you too, so do I." They nodded in agreement with a surrendered expression and Karma chuckled with pleasure. "Then I might as well ask Nagisa to help."

"Ng. It is fun."Karma smiled.

"Then your job is divided, Yuuna- _san_?"

"Since Nagisa- _sama_ is helping with the Karma- _sama_ schedule, I can hold a schedule for the boss. If Karma- _sama_ needs help like that, the boss says to put it first because Karma- _sama_ is the most important asset in the company. "Karma's friends were amazed.

"You become a busy and important person Karma!" The redheaded man chuckled.

"Get ready for you, Terasaka."

"Hah! I wait for you to tie the reins around my neck Karma! "Karma chuckled at the challenge from Terasaka.

"Karma really pursue his dream huh..."

"I think more than the principal."

"Oh yeah how is Asano?"

"Did I hear he has a girlfriend?"

"Oooh! The beautiful girl we saw when they were dating at the café! "Kaede began enthusiastic.

"I thought he was a doll," Rinka muttered.

"Yeah!"

The conversation was interspersed with games and food, where Karma assisted Nagisa when both played. Isogai and Megu invite Yuuna chat about work as well as what was done before being a secretary. How he views Karma and Nagisa. "Are you interested in Karma?"

"Eh?! N-no. I hope I don’t have to discuss this ... "Isogai and Megu laughed at her reaction and decided to stop asking more questions.

"So how do you think about Karma and Nagisa?" Yuuna blinked.

"Karma- _sama_ is a great person. It's a wild and quarrelsome character, Karma- _sama_ is similar to a boss. He looks relaxed and looks down on others, but he strives hard without wanting to involve his friends in his own trouble. "Isogai and Megu looked at each other, smiles on their faces. "I’m happy Nagisa- _sama_ is with him. I have often seen Karma- _sama's_ fluctuating expression, ever since becoming a boss secretary as well as himself right now. And I can tell, all thanks to you and Nagisa- _sama_. The existence for you all seems to affect his life. "Nagisa came and sat beside him.

"Also thanks to Koro-sensei." Yuuna tilted his head in confusion.

"Koro-sensei?"

"Ah, our teacher was in the third grade of junior high." Yuuna blinked confusedly.

"He is our teacher, the best teacher we have ever had. Koro-sensei fought hard for us, his students, from beginning to end. Karma himself acting like that, changed by Koro-sensei's attitude toward him, who didn’t miss even the potential in Karma. Koro-sensei came to Karma's place and watched him from afar. It's also true for all of us here. "Yuuka blinked, then looked at the view that Isogai, Megu and Nagisa looked at. They looked at Karma, but stared at it as though they were seeing something that was in the midst of them all now. "Because only Koro-sensei is the one who fought more for us all, his students." Nagisa's smile made Yuuna feel the warmth of them all as well as the teacher in question. As if they were growing up with someone who made them all like this, stepped forward with a chest and ready to face anything without hesitation.

"What are you talking about?" The four looked up as they saw Karma coming high up. Karma sat down, though a little moaning in pain.

"We're talking about you and Koro-sensei."

"Haa? Don’t bring that octopus into her mind."

"Octopus?!"

"Ha ha ha" Although not understand the meaning of Karma, Yuuna still feel the warmth in this event. As if everything that ever happened, will never be forgotten for life.

Nagisa is busy being teased and now Yuuna chat with Karma who sat watching the action of his friends. "Any important events next week?" The secretary checked his notebook.

"Notice of the boss is so. It will be held in Okinawa, where you've been there with your friends during junior high. "Karma sipped his drink.

"In that tallest hotel?" The secretary narrowed her eyes, and nodded seriously. Karma replied.

"Is this a mafia meeting?" Karma kept his drink with a sigh of annoyance. The exhausted, surrendered Nagisa approached. "Oh, is Nagisa finished?"

"What's that? You want to crash on me too? "Karma laughed.

"I can do it at home."

"Karma!" Karma laughed and Nagisa sat beside him. "What are you talking about?"

"Ng? Mafia meetings. "

"Ha?" Karma chuckled then pointed to the event written in Yuuna's notebook. The secretary unhesitatingly showed it to the curious Nagisa.

"The show is in a hotel where we are fighting the killers to get the antidote in Okinawa."

"Really?" Everything was fixed on Karma and his secretary. Also the newly joined Nagisa.

"Ng? Boss who said it. "Karma turned to Yuuna and the secretary nodded steadily.

"Isn’t there a dangerous gathering?"

"Take the elevator with a special card!"

"What makes your boss hold it there?" Karma shrugged uninformed and unconcerned.

"As long as it's not a battlefield." Karma picked up a _takoyaki_ Kaede had bought here. He gobbled up and saw Nagisa scream. "Do you want to come?"

"Eh?" Yuuna put up a frantic face.

"Wait, Karma- _sama_. It- "Karma glanced. "It's an important event, I'm not sure if we can take the family there ..." Nagisa blinked in surprise, his face flushed with embarrassment. He is considered a family of Karma, although in fact still a status as a lover.

"Hmm." Karma said. "You're right." Karma reached for a box of takoyaki thrusting it at Yuuna. The secretary thanked him by nodding her head. Their friends began to worry about the events while in Okinawa during junior high.

"Karma’s company is important anyway," Sugino said as he folded his arms. Isogai and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure your boss has thought it through." Karma blinked once, then nodded in agreement. Nagisa touched Karma's hand holding a takoyaki skewer.

"Nagisa?" Karma blinked in surprise. Nagisa looked at him intently and interspersed with concern.

"Don’t let anything bad happen." Karma glared at his eyes, there was a red hue on his cheek, but the red-haired man smiled with satisfaction.

"I will contact you when that happens." Karma stroked Nagisa's cheek, making the blue-haired man smile with the red hue in her cheeks. The clicking sound and the light made both of them turn at the same time. Their friends looked with pleasure and happiness.

"Moments to be recommended ...!" Rio said, touching his cheek with a satisfied expression.

"Na-Nakamura- _san_!" Nagisa's face flushed.

"I told you just call me Rio ~ Nagisa is too stiff." Goda Rio makes Nagisa more react. Karma and the others laughed at his attitude.

"I feel you two are very intimate." Rinka muttered to see Karma and Nagisa are still dating trust each other and love each other. _As if each other is a valuable item_. Chiba turned.

"I think it's because of their fight." Rinka turned and both looked at each other.

"You’re right. The fight made them closer. "Chiba nodded in agreement.

"If they argue, somehow our class will be…" Sugino said that sensed what if Karma and Nagisa had a fight, until the duel fight between them happened and won by Nagisa.

"But even so, they are lovers like friends." The three turned to Kanzaki.

"You mean?" The woman smiled softly.

"They are friends like dating and they are dating like close friends. Though it sounds weird, I feel that's amazing. "Kanzaki looked at them gently. "It's as if they're together, it feels very natural. And when the two fight, we feel we need to reunite because if they're not together, it's not natural. "The trio are confused about Kanzaki's intentions.

"So basically, we can’t let those who are common together argue..." Chiba and Rinka nodded in agreement.

"Because we thought it was natural when they were together." Kanzaki smiled.

The event was finished, Karma and Nagisa went home in between Yuuna who drive‘s car to replace the red-haired man. "Make sure you get well, Karma."

"Ng?" Karma turned around when Isogai spoke firmly and proudly. "Yeah," he said, seeing how Isogai worried about Karma as when they were in junior high. "Thanks."

Isogai blinked in surprise at this utterance from Karma's mouth. Both are now walking towards the car whose door has been opened by Yuuna. Isogai sighed with a smug smile. "You can thank me as well." Isogai murmured softly.

"Are you direct from school, Nagisa?"

"Ng?" Both stared at the clothes of Nagisa's teacher while in the car and Yuuna started running it. "It's not too far, but it's crossing the house so I don’t go home first. Karma still go home right? "Karma blinked.

"Ng, there's work I can do at home." Nagisa nodded with a smile.

A week passes, Karma is still doing his work at home casually. Nagisa helps after his work at school is over. "What about your legs, Karma?" The red-haired man turned with the cup lips touching his lips.

"Ng? I think it gotten better~ "Karma said as he moved his legs up and down as if it had never been hurt. Nagisa smiled with relief.

"I didn’t know that Karma could be careless as well." Karma snorted.

"It happened at the test." Nagisa blinked twice as Karma said it while staring at the laptop screen. Nagisa understood and chuckled.

"You're right." Red hue surrounds Karma's cheek.

"It’s rare to see you at home." Nagisa turned his head.

"My students are preparing for the exam tomorrow. I can only wait for the result isn’t it? "Karma blinked twice.

"Oh, are you talking about their future?" Nagisa sat across from Karma, where the man asked him without taking his eyes off the laptop screen.

"Hmm, yeah. I do it like Koro-sensei did. "Karma glanced. "Anyone thinks of being a killer you know." Karma grinned.

"Seriously?" Nagisa laughed and nodded to justify him. "Do you also think to be like that first?" Karma's remarks made Nagisa wide-eyed. He remembers how he fears his talent for being a murderer and asks for Koro-sensei's help in solving it. "Then what are you doing?"

"Eh?" Nagisa was shocked to see Karma now looking at him.

"You don’t have to answer it." Karma said as if able to read the expression that Nagisa pairs now. Nagisa smiled with relief.

"I did what Koro-sensei did to me." Karma took his chin and looked at Nagisa. "And the goal changed like I was before." Karma smiled softly.

"Thank God." Nagisa blinked in surprise as Karma smiled and his eyes returned to the laptop screen. Somehow, Karma's understanding and the nature of not pushing him on a thing for Nagisa makes Nagisa happy. As if Karma wanted to remind him of every thing that Koro-sensei did for him and his friends.

_-If their relationship is like the original story-_

"Hey Karma, if we don’t like each other more than friends, what would you do?" Nagisa leaning on Karma's shoulder asked him.

"Ng? We're still friends right? You're weird. "Nagisa chuckled.

"Ng, you're right. Are you going to find a girlfriend? "

"If anyone fits like you?" Nagisa's face flushed. "You will marry Kaede- _chan_."

"Hmm. Maybe."

"You don’t want to marry her?"

"Eh? I'm with you now. "Karma blinked.

"You're right." Nagisa chuckled. "Isn’t it about when we don’t like each other?" Karma and Nagisa are now staring at each other in puzzled expressions.

"Oh yeah." Karma sighed. "What about Okuda- _san_?"

"He's with Takebayashi right ..."

"Heee ~ Karma is jealous?" The redheaded man turned his head.

"I'd prefer you're the one who is jealous." Goda Karma.

"It's when we don’t like each other!" Karma chuckled.

"You're the one who started." Nagisa blinked.

"You're right." Karma flipped through the magazine he was reading. "What are you doing?"

"I didn’t find what I was looking for." Karma screamed.

"What are you looking for? Should it be in this magazine? "

"Boss said here." Nagisa so go look but both didn’t find the Karma looking. "Karma nods in agreement at last and gives up on looking for more.

"So what does the question mean?" Karma took his PSP game.

"Ng? It's just a parable. "Nagisa rested his head on Karma's shoulder again.

"You really want something like that?"

"Of course not!" Karma chuckled. "Just curious." Karma kissed Nagisa's head, and made the blue-haired man red-faced. Karma just likes to see how his boyfriend's reaction is overwhelmed.


	17. -KARMA’S INJURY & OUR RELATIONSHIP-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa got visited by Takaoka again at his class. Karma also come for seeing the condition of Nagisa's class. Besides that, Nagisa and Karma got into fight again.

The circumstances of Karma's foot are seen to be healed, Nagisa asks his situation continuously and makes Karma to convince Nagisa. "I'm fine, really." Karma said touching Nagisa's shoulders. The man touched Karma's large hand.

"Let me know if anything happens." Karma sighed softly and nodded.

"Yeah."

Karma and Nagisa returned to their normal activities, starting from home to work. "Yo Karma! How about your feet huh? I want to add- "Karma's annoying co-worker stops. The injured Karma's legs are now two centimeters away from his face.

"It's getting better huh?" Karma lowered it and made the face of his partner stunned. "I'm sure I can destroy your skull later." Karma grinned and walked away into his room.

"You-!" The boss kept his hand on his partner's shoulders firmly. "B-boss!"

"Don’t take important assets for me." The boss took off roughly. "Stay as if you want to be important." The boss strolled away with a menacing look, and walked toward the Karma room. Karma turned as the boss came in casually. "What about your legs?" Karma laughed.

"This is the 10th I've heard that question."

"Ng?" The boss cocked his head unconscious and Karma laughed.

"My boyfriend until my friends." Karma said to make the boss sigh quietly.

"I see. I hope you can work well. "Karma gave a firm smile.

"Of course."

Despite knowing that Karma's foot has improved, Nagisa is still worried about his situation. Karma has repeatedly confirmed it, but Nagisa feels bad will happen. "Sensei? What’s wrong?"

"Eh? Ah nothing…"

"Must be related to Karma-sensei!"

"Eh?"

"Karma-sensei is sick? Or is he fighting again? "

"Or is he having an affair?!"

"Y-you guys..." Nagisa sighed softly as her students worried about Nagisa. He realizes that it turns out that his students are worried about him, until finally Nagisa put on a firm and calm expression. "Sensei is just a little bit worried about Karma’s sensei situation, but it'll be fine."

"Right, sensei!"

"I'm sure Karma-sensei is not a weak person." Nagisa spread a smile at the speech of his students who really believed in Karma.

"Well, wow, doesn’t that act lead to a bad thing?" Nagisa glanced at it, feeling the sound he heard sounded unfamiliar to his ears. Nagisa's eyes widened as he knew who had said that.

With one gesture, Nagisa's students were thrown from their seats with intense pressure. The whole class was shattered, and the students were seen wounded by glass, benches and chairs. Others fainted. "You…!"

"Yaa ~ Nagisa- _kun_. Do you miss me, your father? "Nagisa's eyes went wild, his hands clenched tightly on his desk as the teacher in the class. "You know? Where is your red hair guy? Oh yea, Nagisa- _kun_ is teaching now. "He said he was standing leaning against the broken window. Nagisa ran and stood with his back to his students.

"What are you doing here?! Stop hurting my students! "The man who was traumatized by Nagisa's attack and wasn’t deterrent now coming back to his place. Takaoka. "You haven’t given up yet?! What can I do for you to make you give up?! "The man laughed, as usual, so content and loose, as Nagisa's remark was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

"Give up? I never acknowledge you as a winner, Nagisa- _kun_. "Takaoka's eyes narrowed and grinned. "You are a toy that keeps haunting me." Nagisa widened. "So what if I now haunt my own toy?" Takaoka laughed proudly. So the bluff of Karma hasn’t made a deterrent. "I'll give you something more interesting than your beloved one."

Nagisa lunged with rattling teeth. "Sensei!" His student's call was inaudible. In his head and heart now there is only a desire to hurt and repay what he does to his students. Nagisa wants to make a deterrent. The other footsteps sounded louder as Nagisa and Takaoka fought each other in a duel. The long leg was pointed, slapped Takaoka's cheek and threw his to the end of the hall.

"NAGISA!!" Karma locked Nagisa's blind movement with his big hands. Nagisa's eyes were shiny and wild.

"Karma-sensei!" Karma turned to the wounded Nagisa students but still had time to worry about him.

"Let go!"

"NAGISA!!" Nagisa turned and attacked Karma, causing his arm to be hurt by his attack. Nagisa stopped when he saw blood flowing from the arm of the man who was holding back his attacks.

"Ka-Karma?!" Karma smirked at seeing Nagisa return to himself.

"Nagisa-sensei ...!"

"He's back ..." his students breathe a sigh of relief.

"Do you really want to be a real killer?" Nagisa widened and remembered the talent he had. Nagisa looked back at the bloody line in Karma's arm.

"I-it's me who ..." Karma alienated Nagisa as he realized Takaoka's movement toward them. Wounds again implicit in Karma's face, while Karma also attacked with punches and kicks. Takaoka again thrown into the hallway leading to Nagisa class. Karma sighed and touched the wound on his cheek. "Everyone!"

"We're fine!" Some students started to rise and only about five people were injured.

"I'll soon take you to-" Nagisa turned her head, and Karma was still standing with his back to him. "Ka-Karma? What is-"

"Come!"

"Eh?" Karma resisted Takaoka's attack with his arm. "Karma!" The redheaded man turned his head.

"Nagisa!" The short blue-haired man widened. "KILL!" Something began to bang on Nagisa. The words rang in his head and ears, and Nagisa realized that _. That's your magic word_. The talent you have to protect what is important to you. Karma kicks in, but Takaoka manages to hold him, the man grins with satisfaction. Until an aura awakens both in the fierce duel.

"How long will you touch what’s mine?"

"Ha-" Nagisa's attack threw him away. Karma sighed with relief as Nagisa did.

"Karma!" The blue-haired man touched Karma's arm, which now leaned against the broken window. Karma touched the small hand.

"Good work." Nagisa smiled with relief.

"But the wound was ...!" Karma turned to see the wound on his arm, and Karma patted Nagisa's head softly.

"We'll finish this later." The two turned to the figure still standing in the distance. The man laughed with satisfaction as if it were all just a game.

"It's great, Nagisa- _kun_." Takaoka retreated slowly with a grin of satisfaction on his face. "I'll visit you again." Aura and his figure disappeared for a moment. Karma screamed irritably.

"So my bluff was just a nonsense to him?" Karma patted his shirt and spat indignantly. Nagisa turned and went back into the classroom.

"Everyone!"

"Nagisa-sensei!" Three female students looked into the broken window, and stared at Karma.

"Karma-sensei are you all right?" Karma turned to the questioner, saw how they were safe and unharmed. Only dust was scattered over their hair. Karma sighed and put one of his hands into his pants.

"Ah. How can you be saved by that attack? "Karma patted one of the girls' heads and made a red hue surrounding her face with the other hand. A male student stood patting the dust on his uniform. It's Tanaka.

"We received some defense training from him." Karma saw Nagisa busy fostering a student who was unconscious with wounds in some parts of his body.

"I heard it's pretty good for our class, so just in case." Karma narrowed. _Did Nagisa tell them that our class was an assassination class_? Now the blue-haired man disappeared with several students to uks.

"How can Karma-sensei be here?" One of the students reached into his bag and handed him a plaster to Karma. Karma took it and started sticking it.

"That was the one who targeted your teacher since his defeat from Nagisa in junior high." Now the wound is covered.

"Defeat of what?"

"Hmm. Duel?"

"What are they doing?"

"Did he keep challenging you?" Karma turned to see how the boys were easy to understand about people like Takaoka. Karma nodded. "And he was defeated again?" Karma nodded again.

"He's a stubborn opponent anyway" Karma rubbed his shiny red hair with a sigh.

"Karma!" They turned as Nagisa came panting.

"How are they?"

"Ng? Ah, the wound isn’t bad. The defenses I teach them help too, and their movements are also quite fast. "Nagisa's students nodded in agreement. Karma sighed and leaned close to Nagisa's face, as if to kiss him and make his students and the man himself surprised.

"Waaa ~~"

"Kar-"

"Did you tell them about our class?" Nagisa heard a whisper in his ear. Karma's gentle and assertive voice will worry about their class.

"No," Nagisa said with a smile. "I just teach what can be useful for themselves and their classmates here." Nagisa turned to them, followed by Karma too.

Karma was surprised to see the happiness and satisfaction of what they were doing, despite the fear of the attack from Takaoka. Karma smiled. Karma himself thinks, is this what Karasuma-sensei feels when he sees himself and others while still in school.

Nagisa came home after overcoming what happened to his students. The blue-haired man was surprised to see Karma still at the school gate and waiting while chatting with his secretary, Yuuna. "Can you track him down?" Yuuna nodded.

"Karasuma-san is now helping with his arrest as well as his responsibility to harm Nagisa-sama's students." Yuuna shows his digital tab on Karma. "He will tell me if you have any further developments." Karma nodded.

"Do it."

"Karma?" The redheaded man turned, as he saw his blue-haired lover approached him. "You're not going home yet?"

"It's done today," he said, wiping his hair. "I thought you want to go home together..." Nagisa's face flushed red. Nagisa hooked Karma's arm happily.

"Sure!" Karma blinked, then smiled.

In Nagisa's car takes out a bandage. "You can do it at home, Nagisa." The blue-haired man shook his head slowly.

"I'll do it again at home." Nagisa began to roll up the sleeves of Karma's shirt with blood. "Also after you have finished bathing." Karma sighed softly, seeing Nagisa now has a seriously wrapping a bandage.

"OK."

Arriving at home, Karma went to bathing first, then it was Nagisa's turn. The blue-haired man saw Karma seriously looking at his laptop, and sharpened. Nagisa appears and hugs from behind, surprising Karma as well as with his head looking over his waist. "Wh-!"

"What are you doing?" Asked Nagisa to see many files and pages opened by Karma on his laptop. The red-haired man touched one of his keyboards after a sigh of relief. "Takaoka-san?!" Karma nodded.

"I was told by Karasuma-san that he was looking for Takaoka. Somehow he can get away and still chase you. "Nagisa took off his embrace and leaned against the edge of the table. His head looked up at Karma as he drank coffee.

"He's a stubborn type." Karma snorted.

"Our principal too." Nagisa laughed as Asano, the headmaster of Kunugigaoka's school, imposed his teaching and ideology on the students. How they are brainwashed with their words and methods with the desire to kill other students as the only way to succeed in lessons and exams.

"I also want to."

"Ng?" Karma turned as Nagisa said it with a flushed face. "Are you sick?" Karma touched Nagisa's forehead as the blue-haired man shook his head slowly. Nagisa pointed to the cup of coffee held by Karma. "Want me make one for you?" Nagisa shook his head slowly again. "Here." Nagisa's face lit up as Karma gave his coffee. "Don’t linger while bathing." Karma rubbed Nagisa's head and made him nod softly agree. The blue-haired man sipped happily. Karma strolled toward the sofa after he had seen his laptop screen.

"Have you eaten yet?" Karma turned.

"Not yet. Are you cooking? "Nagisa stood up and approached Karma who was sitting on the couch.

"Ah!"

"Ng?" Karma saw Nagisa darting out after storing Karma coffee from the living room to the second floor. "What’s wrong with him?" Karma muttered, turning on the television. Nagisa returned with a quick pace, carrying the medicine on his hands as Karma turned. "Oh"

"You haven’t changed bandages yet!" Karma blinked at Nagisa's seriousness, then chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah." Karma surrendered to Nagisa's one attitude. _Like a child_.

There was a silence as Karma let Nagisa renew the bandages for the wounds caused by Nagisa himself. "Want to eat?" Asked Nagisa who had finished and closed the box.

"Ng." Nagisa stood up and now stopped behind Karma sitting on the couch.

"The menu?" Karma looked up.

"Ng ... whatever may be." Karma said as if not care. Nagisa sighed softly and resumed saving the medicine box.

Both ate greedily, as if they hadn’t eaten for a long time. "Good." Nagisa smiled.

"Thank God."

Karma returned to watch television and laughed out loud. Nagisa came and leaned his head on Karma's shoulder. "You're clinging too much today, Nagisa." Nagisa's face flushed as Karma noticed. Karma embraced his and stroked his soft hair. "Do you feel guilty?" Nagisa paused before answering Karma's question, then nodded once.

Karma laughed knowing that Nagisa felt that way, making the blue-haired man look up and blush. "Ka-Karma!"

"Sorry, sorry," for some reason for Nagisa, Karma's laughter so loosely felt so warm in his heart. Karma kissed Nagisa. "I'd rather you behave like you do." Nagisa blinked confusedly.

"My usual self?" Karma nodded.

"You're so interesting." Nagisa's face flushed red, whatever he had to say to hear what Karma said. "Well, actually I want to touch you more than this."

"Eh?" Nagisa turned and saw Karma's face flush.

"You can say I'm holding back. I told you about what my friends are talking about isn’t it? "Nagisa blinked and nodded as he understood Karma's intent. Nagisa hugged Karma, leaving the yellow-eyed man surprised.

"I also want Karma touch me more often." Karma's face flushed at him, then turned to tightly hug Nagisa. "Ka-Karma?" Now both look at each other at a distance where the breath of both feel.

"Do you really say that?" Karma's face flushed, making Nagisa blushing too. Without hesitation Nagisa nodded.

"I like you. Is that wrong? "Karma touched Nagisa's cheek, making the blush on his face grow red. Karma touched his lips, kissed softly. Breath both felt, the heat began running through both faces. Karma kissed again, playing his tongue with Nagisa's tongue. Nagisa felt the tenderness that Karma gave him.

"Hot again." Karma murmured after removing his kiss from Nagisa. The blue-haired man laughed, then withdrew Karma's hand. "Nagisa?"

"Let's sleep."

"Ha?"

"I'm sleepy." Karma blinked in confusion and just obeyed what Nagisa wanted. Both of them entered a room filled with two desks in the middle, television and games console, also two cabinets and two bed. Nagisa turned around, "I want to sleep with Karma tonight."

"Haa? What are you-" Karma's face flushed when Nagisa ignored him. Nagisa smiled ignorantly.

" _Ne_ , Karma?" Karma's face flushed, and now a pout of grin enveloped his face.

"You're           the one who invites me, Nagisa."

"Eh? Ah- "Karma fell on Nagisa's body on the mattress. The door was closed and there was only the sound of their moans kissing. "Ka-Karma!" A naughty grin appeared on the face of the red-haired man.

"I won’t hesitate."

"Ah, hey! Wait!"

_-The morning-_

"Karma, what the hell are you doing up to this?" Karma snorted in disgust.

"You denied me."

"Haa?? Wait, what do you mean by that?!" said Nagisa who is changing Karma bandages. The wound was bleeding again.

"I intend to answer your invitation to spoil you! But what are you doing?! "Karma blustered irritably.

"I just want you to stay with me!"

"You can sleep alone on that bed!"

"Ugh ..." Karma pointed and Karma's remarks were true. The man didn’t understand what Nagisa had meant last night. "Karma ..."

"Forget it." Karma stands up regardless of Nagisa who is treating the wound.

"The wound-karma!"

"It will heal itself!" Karma grabs his shirt and wears it roughly. Because of Nagisa's actions, Karma couldn’t sleep overnight and left eye bags under his yellow eyes. Today even though holiday, Karma intend to go to work because of annoyance caused by Nagisa.

"I-I’m sorry..." Karma walked into his closet looking for the right suit for today. "You don’t understand what-"

"Tell me clearly what you want!" Nagisa stared in surprise. "And don’t ask me if you don’t want." Karma slams the closet door, making Nagisa startled. Nagisa grabbed Karma's arm, making himself look up in disgust.

"Get some sleep." Nagisa said weakly. "I won’t interrupt." Karma blinked with an eyebrow wrinkled, then sighed softly.

"Then go," Karma said as he touched Nagisa's hand. "I don’t want to see you now." Nagisa stares at his eyes, tears flowing and he runs out of the room. "Ck" Karma took off his jacket and threw himself on the mattress. His tired eyes closed his eyes without his knowledge.

Nagisa cries alone in the living room, waiting for Karma to come for him. But it didn’t happen.

Nagisa went to the room, seeing that Karma had fallen asleep. Nagisa cried, stupid _. Just say if you want to be spoiled by Karma, you want Karma to touch you more than hugs and kisses. Karma won’t hesitate to listen to you, just as you want Karma to be more honest with you. Why is it so hard_?! Nagisa walked over and touched Karma's cheek. The man breathed gently, and his expression was calm and peaceful as he slept. Nagisa rubbed his red hair, and smiled as he felt her softness. Nagisa kissed Karma's forehead, "I'm sorry, Karma." He whispered softly before a groan. Nagisa torn away, but his hand was pulled Karma who still closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"... Nagisa ..." the lips moved, uttering the words made Nagisa startled. Nagisa smiled, and sat beside Karma who was asleep on the mattress.

Karma opened his eyes, saw blue hair blocking his gaze. His hands are held tightly by Nagisa who is asleep next to his mattress. Karma rubbed and stretched, before hearing a murmur from Nagisa beside him. "... Karma ..." a red hue appeared on Karma's cheek, making him wipe blue hair. Karma grabs Nagisa, lifting him onto the mattress where he sleeps. Nagisa turned, hugged Karma who was now lying next to him. Nagisa cried with a sad expression, "... I'm sorry ... I ..." he mumbled again, making Karma smile now.

Now the woken Nagisa, surprised to see Karma's face so close to him and himself sleeping on the same mattress as Karma. _H-ho-how can this happen_?! Panic struck Nagisa as Karma moaned.

"I raised you up here ..." Karma said, rubbing his eyes.

"But it's ...!" Karma twitched Nagisa's worried forehead. "Ouch!"

"I accept your apology." Nagisa held her forehead.

"Eh ...?" Karma sighed softly, then kissed Nagisa.

"I told you you're very interesting." Nagisa's face flushed. "Let’s have breakfast." Karma stood up, until Nagisa's hand stopped him. "Ng?"

" _Arigatou_ , Karma ..." Nagisa bowed his head as he said it. Karma nodded. "Next time I'll say it ..." nagisa nervous and looked up at Karma. _Clearly_. Karma grinned, and kissed Nagisa again.

"Okay, Nagisa." Karma stood up and held out his hand. "Your lips are so sweet." Nagisa took Karma's hand while blushing red. Both are busy with breakfast and doing their respective jobs.

_-After that-_

"Eh? Did you cry? "Karma chuckled as Nagisa told him shyly. "I ‘m so glad."

"Eh?" Nagisa turned and looked at Karma, where he thought Karma would be angry if Nagisa acted like that. Karma turned with a smile.

"You really love me." Nagisa smiled and ran to Karma.

"That's for sure!" Karma laughed and tried to keep the cookware from Nagisa hugging him. "W-Nagisa you can hit!" Nagisa ignored her and the blue-haired man just hugged Karma with full of happy and adorable smiles.

"What did you make?" Karma touched Nagisa's small arm that hugged her tightly.

"Ng? Pancakes. "Karma kissed Nagisa's forehead. "Let's eat." Nagisa nodded like a child. Karma's treatment of her made her feel better. "Do you want to use this?" Asked Karma who has been sitting across him. Nagisa nodded and accepted it.

"Karma wanna jam?"

"Ng?" Karma had poured strawberry jam on his pancake. "Do you want to try?" Smirk Karma ignorant. "It's good."

"Aaa" Nagisa has closed his eyes asking for Karma's possession. Karma also feeds him and Nagisa chews him like a child. Nagisa's eyes. Karma chuckled with pleasure.

"Good?"

"Ng!" Nagisa feeds himself to Karma, Karma's unmitigated acceptance without hesitation. "Since when did Karma like strawberries?"

"Hmm, when is it?"

Both of them are now enjoying breakfast after a great fight that is quite different from the first quarrel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the reads! 
> 
> PS: Little bit different with the Indonesian ver., but I hope you like it! Thank you.


End file.
